Mitchell Brother Love
by FilmStudios
Summary: 2 months after the events at Jurassic World, Zach and Grey Mitchell have gotten closer over the time at the island and the time they got back. Grey decides to show his feelings towards Zach. The brothers get closer after that moment of Grey coming out. STILL IN PROGRESS! :D
1. Grey comes out

DISCLAIMER: This is brother x brother. INCEST! Do not read if you don't like!

Author's note:

Zach: 16

Grey: 12

I did change their ages to fit more with their physical features. I thought that it would be better this way and more natural. They aren't big changes, just ones that fit better.

Zach was awoken by the sound of a scream followed by some crying. He looked around, dozy, and realized it was his younger brother Grey who was crying. He got up and ran to his brother's room.

He saw Grey's face covered in the blankets as he tried to hide his crying.

"Shhh, it's ok. It was only a nightmare," Zach comforted. Grey looked up to see his brother. His watery eyes were glistering in the moonlight as his nose was runny. Grey looked at Zach. He hugged him. "I saw you die. You were dead on the park," Grey cried in his brother's chest. Zach patted him on the back. "I'm still here. Safe and sound," Zach said in a quiet, gentle tone.

These nightmares that Grey has been experiencing has been constant lately. Almost to the point where it happens every night. Zach is always around to comfort him as their mother isn't there sometimes to experience that. Their dad divorced their mom so he lives separate from them. Zach has been quiet annoyed by the disturbances at night but he comforts Grey to reassure him that someone is there and maybe that would stop the nightmares from happening every night.

Zach stayed with Grey until Grey fell asleep. Zach quietly got up and walked out of the room, trying to avoid any sound he might make. He slipped into his bed and dozed off.

Zach woke up the next day and he looked to his clock. The time said 8:12. Zach got mad in his head because he was trying to get up earlier. It hasn't been working out well ever since Grey's nightmares and he got tired after dealing with them. Zach walked downstairs, looking like a zombie. He met Grey, who was sitting on the couch and watching the television.

"Let me guess, mom's gone," Zach said opening the fridge.

"Yeah," Grey replied, not turning to Zach.

Zach pulled out a glass of milk and he poured himself a cup. He drank some as he walked to the other couch in the living room. He sat on the couch right next to his younger brother. Grey looked to him. "Not to be rude or anything but you look awful," Grey said, looking at his brother. Zach's hair was not tended to at all. His hair was everywhere as he had a sleepy face. Zach yawned.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Zach said, drinking his milk. Grey looked down, feeling sad. "Oh… sorry. I'm trying to not cry but it just feels so real," Grey admitted, feeling sad.

"Hey, it's not your fault. The park did a big number on all of us. Owen, Claire, and even me. You're not the only one. Don't beat yourself up," Zach said. "I know, it's just you shouldn't have to deal with me," Grey said. Zach turns to Grey. "It's fine. Really," Zach said. "You sure?" Grey asked.

"Positive," Zach responded.

"Okay, well I'll take your word for it," Grey said, turning back to the television.

Zach looked at the television as well. Grey was watching a National Geographic documentary on reptiles. Zach drank some milk. Grey turned to him and giggled. "What? Was it something I did?" Zach asked, looking around. Grey shook his head and got his thumb and rubbed it across Zach's upper lip. Milk was on Grey's thumb. Grey wiped the milk onto his shirt.

"Oh. Thanks," Zach smiled showing his white clean teeth. Grey smiled back.

They spend about a half an hour on the couch without even realizing it. Zach turned around and looked at the time.

"I think I should make us something to eat," Zach said, getting up from the couch. Grey watched Zach walk towards the fridge.

Another half an hour went by. Grey has went to his room. Zach finished the breakfast. Zach still wasn't dressed. "Grey! Breakfast is ready!" Zach yelled. He heard loud stomping all the way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he saw Grey. Grey had a huge smile on his face. Zach smiled. "I made our favorites," Zach said. "I haven't had this in so long. I'm used to eating cereal and toast. Thank you Zach," Grey said, sitting down. "No problem little bro," Zach said, putting down the last plate on the table.

Grey's eyes lit up like they never have before. He stared at all the food, licking his lips. He looked around as he didn't know what to eat first. "Thank you for this, but why?" "I felt bad for the way I used to treat you," Zach confessed.

"Oh no. You didn't treat me bad," Grey said taking a bite. "I did. I know I did. I always shoved you to the side and never even listened to you. I think that island bonded us closer together," Zach said, sitting down. "You think so?" Grey asked. "I know so," Zach replied smiling. Grey smiled back.

Later (around nighttime) Grey and Zach sat on the couch watching the television. The television is talking about the park. "Can you change the channel," Grey asked. "Don't have to tell me twice," Zach said. Zach switch the channel. "Can't believe their still talking about this park," Zach said. "Yeah," Grey said laying on Zach's shoulder. Zach looked at Grey's head. It was full of curly dirty blond hair. Zach was never used to having Grey's contact. He didn't think much of it. "Thanks for the breakfast again Zach," Grey said, looking up to his brother. "No problem. You deserved it," Zach said. Grey smiles at Zach's reply.

"I love you Zach," He said.

Zach was astonished by Grey's comment.

"I love you too Grey," Zach said, paying attention to the television.

Grey blushed. He had never heard Zach say that to him before and meant it. He turned to Zach. Zach looked at Grey. Zach turned to his brother. Suddenly, Grey came in and kissed his brother on the lips. Zach's eyes lit up in shock. It was a soft kiss. Grey's soft lips pressed against his brother's big full ones.

Zach pulled away. Grey looked at Zach's face, which was shocked. Grey's happy eyes turned sad. His eyes started to get watery as Grey's smile turned into a sad quiver. He got up fast and ran away to his room, crying up the stairs.

Zach watched his brother go up and he felt back into his seat. He sighed.

Zach walked up the stairs after 15 minutes. He walked to his brother's room. He knocked on the door. "Grey, can we talk about what just happened," Zach said. He waited for a little bit. "Grey?" Zach questioned. Zach opened the door and he saw that his brother was fast asleep on his bed. His pillows were wet on both sides of his face due to amount of crying he had done. Zach backed away slowly and he closes the door.

He sunk onto his bed as he put his hands through his hair. "My brother just kissed me… and enjoyed it," Zach thought. He breathed in a lot of air through his nose and he breathed it out through his lips. He got up and he took off his shirt. He laid on the bed. He could sleep. All he could do is think about his brother. He was kissed by his brother. Kissed. He didn't know why he didn't pull away. He stayed on his for a longer period of time. Zach closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning, Zach woke up. He looked at the time. It was 6:30. Zach walked downstairs. Later, Grey walked downstairs. "Hey Grey," Zach said, pouring some orange juice. "What do you want?" Grey said, sternly.

"Calm down. There isn't any reason to be snappy," Zach said. "You don't know how it feels… just… just leave me alone," Grey said, wiping his eyes. Zach looked to Grey. "Grey, I just wanted to talk about…" Zach started to say but Grey had already started up the stairs. "Talk," Zach finished. Zach sighed.

Zach later heard the water going. He walked up the stairs. He walked to the door and heard the shower going. Zach waited outside the door. The water stopped. Zach looked to the door. It took a couple of minute and then the door opened. Grey walked out, shirtless and towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body. Grey looked at Zach and turned away quickly. Zach watched Grey go by and he ran in front of him. Grey looked down as he didn't feel ready to look at him fully. "Ok… I'm sorry," Grey said. Zach knelt down to his size. "Grey it's ok. It doesn't matter anymore. I just wanted to talk.

"I don't feel like I'm ready to,"

"We have to sometime. We can't put this off. It happened and now we need to discuss your feelings," Zach said, putting his hand on Grey's shoulder. Grey looked at Zach, sniffing. "Are you ready?" Zach said, smiling a little bit. "I… I guess so," Grey said.

"Good, I'll wait until your dressed and well talk," Zach said. Grey walked away. He closed the bedroom door behind him.

Zach watched his brother leave. Zach was staring at Grey's big bubble butt that was popping from the towel. He also took some glances at his upper body. He shook his head at the thought. "Zach, what the hell are you doing? Why are you thinking about your brother like that?" Zach wondered. Zach thought of the kiss as a good one. It was okay. He had to admit, Grey's lips were pretty soft and they tasted pretty good. Zach didn't think much of it. He didn't know what to think about the kiss. It's bad to have that kind of relationship with his brother. He didn't know what to think about it or if he liked it or not.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it either.

Grey came out of his room in a tee-shirt and sweatpants. Zach watched him walk towards his direction. "Let's take a seat," Zach said. He walked into his room as Grey followed.

They sat on Zach's bed. "So… what happened?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. It's… it's just been something I've been wanting to do for a while now," Grey said, sniffling and trying to hold back his tears. "How long did you want to do this?" Zach asked.

"Since the island. You helped me a lot back there and I felt like you were my prince. My knight in shining armor type of thing. You saved my life and I felt… I don't know. This was a bad idea," Grey said, tears rolling down his eyes now. He started to get up. "No Grey. It's ok. Sit back down," Zach said. Grey sat back down as he wiped his face. "I understand. I got closer to you on the island to. I felt like we became closer brothers," Zach confessed. "Yeah. I guess, I love you," Grey said, bawling his eyes out. Zach came in and gave Grey a hug. Grey cried into his chest.

"It's a different type of love isn't it?" Zach said. Grey nodded. "Aww Grey. It's ok," Zach comforted. "No it's not," Grey said, sitting back up. "Do you know how weird it is to love your in that way?" Grey said. "I understand that part," Zach said.

Grey started to cry more. "It's going to be ok. We'll get through this. Together. We're stronger as a team. You're stronger than me Grey," Zach said smiling. Grey gave Zach a little smile as he wiped his nose. Zach smiled back. "There's the smile," Zach said. Grey giggled a little. "We won't bring mom and dad into this if that's fine with you," Zach said. Grey nodded. "Ok. Thank you Zach," Grey said. "Anytime," Zach responded. Zach stood up. Grey stood up as well. "So, you hungry?" Zach asked. "I could eat," Grey said. "Great! Pizza?" Zach asked. "Definitely," Grey said. "Alright then," Zach said. They both walked out of the door. Zach rubbed Grey's head. Grey smiled at Zach. Zach laughed a little.

"I have the best brother," Grey thought, smiling as he walked with Zach.


	2. Returning the Favor

Grey sits down as Zach closes the door. Zach walks inside the kitchen with the pizza. He opens it up. One side is cheese and the other is pepperoni. Grey smiles.

"You know Zach, your being really nice to me these past months. Thanks,"

"Hey, were brothers. We need to stick together," Zach said, eating a slice of pizza.

Grey watched his brother eat the pizza. He saw his full lips engulfing it until it was gone. Pizza sauce was still on his lips and when Zach noticed, he would run his tongue across his lips. Grey shivered in excitement. He took a breath and he grabbed a pizza.

"Everything alright? You shivered?" Zach noticed.

"Oh… uh yeah. Everything's fine. Just got cold for a moment that's all," Grey lied. He loved his brother but he didn't think he felt the same way back. Grey started eating. Zach ate as well. There was silence.

"Zach, what do you think of me?" Grey asked.

Zach looked up and he made a "huh" face. "What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"Well, after the thing that happened yesterday," Grey stated. Zach could see that Grey's eyes were getting glossy. "I don't think of you any less than my brother. You're still the same old Grey that I love and know," Zach said, eating. "So did you like the kiss?" Grey asked. Zach turned to him once more.

"Well… uh… it happened, it's just…" Zach started.

"It just it was me and not some girl," Grey said as his eyes watered up. "Aww Grey, there is no need to cry," Zach said, patting his shoulder. "Why not, it's all I'm good at," Grey said, wiping his eyes. "You better than this," Zach said to his brother.

"You're a lot better than me. Your better at sports, better with relationships, better looking. I got selfish and I took advantage of you," Grey said, crying.

"Don't say that. Please don't. You're good at a lot of things. You're smart, funny, nice, creative… you're a lot of things that I am not," Zach said. Grey smiled a little bit.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, one of the best brothers I know," Zach said smiling.

"You're making me blush," Grey laughed.

"It's true," Zach said, laughing.

"So you're not mad about the kiss?" Grey asked.

"Why would I be? You were expressing your feelings for the first time in really… forever. That takes a lot of guts," Zach said.

"I guess you're right," Grey said, eating. There was some sauce on Grey's lips. Grey's lips got the attention of Zach. Zach remembered the kiss that they had. Grey's lips were perfect in Zach's eyes. They were soft and smooth. They were nice and kissable. Zach liked them.

"I mean, I didn't know when to come out. I didn't think you'd like me and if you did, I might not like myself and then where would I be. I guess hiding away, hating life. I mean, isn't that a lot to think about. Going through a mind like mine. I thought about it on the island every day we were on there. I thought about it after that. I didn't know when to come out to…" Grey said, getting interrupted by a pair of lips on Grey's mouth. Grey sat there, shocked in a good way.

Zach had his lips on Grey's face. Grey closed his eyes. They sat there for what seemed like forever, interlocked. Zach pulled away, licked his lips, and smiled (Nick Robinson style). Grey stood, silent. He didn't know what to say and even if he did know what to say he had no way of speaking out loud. He was shocked.

"Thought that'll be a great way to shut you up," Zach laughed. He ran his fingers through Grey's hair. "I love you Grey. You're an amazing brother and you always have been. I was the jerk back there and now I feel changed. The island changed us as I mentioned before," Zach stated.

"You love me?" Grey asked, smiling. "More than you realize," Zach smirked. "Did you always love me in this way," Grey asked.

"Not at first. I liked you after you kissed me. I was going to say that I was just not ready. I didn't expect it," Zach said.

Zach ate a slice of pizza. He got some sauce and he smeared it across his lips. He winked at Grey and Grey saw it as an invite. Grey went in and he kissed his brother, licking up the sauce. Grey blushed so hard that his face was a light red. Grey hugged Zach. "I love you," Grey said, smiling. "I love you more," Zach said, also smiling.

They stopped hugging. "I just can't believe it. You kissed me. Me!" Grey said, trying to hold back his excitement but it wasn't working very well. Zach laughed. "I love it when you get excited. I always loved you but you showed me the next step," Zach said.

"Zach, can I tell you something about our kisses?" Grey asked.

"Sure," Zach replied.

"Do you know the best part about them?" Grey asked.

"What?" Zach wondered.

"Your lips," Grey stated. Zach blushed.

"That's what I was talking to you about being better than me. Your lips are perfect. They are big and full and smooth," Grey said, "Thanks. I like yours too. They are small and soft and smooth. They are so cute… just like you," Zach said. Grey blushed.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me," Zach said, getting up and walking away.

The rest of the day, Grey sat on his bed looking at the ceiling. He loved his brother and he found out that his brother loved him in the same way. Grey thought he was the happiest and luckiest boy ever. He has the perfect brother in the world. Grey sighed and smiled for what seemed like hours.

Grey got up and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Zach on the other side. Grey entered. "Hey my prince," Zach smiled.

Grey blushed. "I wanted to ask you a question," Grey said. "You and your questions," Zach smiled.

"I wanted to know if you think this will work well with others," Grey said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are brothers. Do you think people will handle that very well?" Grey asked. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Zach said.

"What do you mean?" Grey said, "Well, not meaning that I don't know what that phrase means it's just that why later?"

"We shouldn't tell people…yet. I think this should be a secret. Remember our deal involving our parents?"

"Yeah,"

"So we'll just hold off," Zach smiled.

"Alright," Grey said.

Grey looked at the time. It was 10:24. They heard the garage opening. They looked at each other. "Mom's home early," Grey said. "Yeah," Zach said.

They both walked downstairs and met their mom.

"Hey my boys!" Karen said, kissing both of them on the cheek. "How was your day?" Karen asked, carrying her purse and drink. Grey looked at Zach and smiled. "It was good," Grey said.

"Was it? That's great. No fighting?" Karen asked. They both shook their heads. "Really?! You too are stepping it up," Karen said. Zach rubbed Grey's hair. Grey looked up and smiled.

"Well, I have a lot of 'homework' to do for my job. These jobs just get more and more stressful. If you need anything, I'll be down here," Karen said.

"Alright mom," Zach said, faking a smile.

"Alright," Karen said, looking at her laptop. Grey grabbed Zach's hand and he ran upstairs. Zach followed.

Grey lead Zach into his room. Grey landed on the bed with Zach. Grey started kissing him. Zach closed his eyes for a couple of seconds as Grey kissed him very sloppy. Drool and spit was on their lips as it was very shiny. Zach pulled away after a couple of seconds. There was a line of spit coming from both of their mouths. Grey tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Grey asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to do this right now," Zach said. "But we love each other," Grey said.

"I know but mom is here and if she heard us and found out, we could get into so much trouble," Zach said. Grey got sad. "Ok," Grey mumbled in a low tone.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll get back to where we left off tomorrow," Zach said pushing Grey's hair out of his face. "Plus, I think we should sleep soon," Zach said. "True," Grey said.

Zach walked to Grey and kissed him on the lips for a couple of seconds. "Goodnight baby," Zach said. Grey blushed.

"You called me baby," Grey said, smiling uncontrollably. "Yeah, you're my baby. Baby brother. Cute like a baby to," Zach said.

"Well goodnight my king," Grey said. Zach smiles and closes the door.

Grey sunk into his bed and he smiled.

Today was perfect.

The next morning Grey got up. He saw that the clock read 5:30. He looked around as it was still dark but had a little bit of light to it. He got up and wondered what to do. He looked at himself in the mirror and had a hard long look at himself.

Why did Zach like him? He didn't look like anything anyone would be interested in. His hair was long and stringy that went all over the place. His skin was easy to burn in the sun due to his light skin color. He didn't have anything that was big or attractive about him.

Why did Zach like him so much?

He thought about it and he shrugged it off for a later subject. He decided on something that was worth his while… spy on his brother.

He walked over to his brother's room and made sure to open it very quietly and gentle. He knew his brother wasn't going to be awake and same goes for his mom. He wanted to make sure none of them woke up.

He got into his brother's room and closed the door. He walked to his brother. He saw him sleeping. This time not shirtless. Grey got sad as he wanted to see him in his natural dress attire. He usually was shirtless and in underwear that looked like it was three sizes down or something along those lines. He loved his sleepwear. Grey always wore a tee-shirt and pajama bottoms.

He looked at his brother, who was in a weird position. He smiled as he saw him drooling. He wanted to kiss him so bad. He looked around his room.

Grey grew bored. He was hoping to see more of his brother so he got…adventurous. He snooped around his room. He looked through drawers. He found a lot of clothes and he dug deeper. He found some magazines with model girls on it. Grey was smart enough to find them. He looked at them and thought to himself, "Zach doesn't need these girls when he's got me."

Grey walked around and he found a condom package that was empty and some lube. He looked around some more. "Nothing good in here. No nudes of Zach," Grey thought. He just walked around, trying to find stuff.

The time struck around 6:23. Grey knew Zach would be waking up soon so he ran to his room. He heard Zach get up and the lights turn on. Grey hears drawers opening. He knew Zach was dressing. Grey decided to dress with him. Grey met Zach in their combined bathroom. Zach looked to Grey.

"Hey baby boy. Did you sleep ok?" Zach asked, getting his toothbrush ready. "Yep. You?" Grey asked. "Okay," Zach muffled as the toothbrush was in his mouth. Zach washed his face and Grey followed. Zach put on some deodorant and cologne and he made his hair. Grey followed. Zach walked back into his room. Grey grabbed his clothes and entered Zach's room.

"What are you doing in here?" Zach asked. "I wanted to change with you today," Grey said. Zach already had his underwear on so that made Grey sad because he didn't get to see his most private parts. Zach smiled.

"Oh. Ok." Zach said with a smile. Grey smiled back. Zach grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Grey was watching as he changed. Zach took off his shirt and he threw it to the side. Grey started to get hot. He looked at his heavenly brother.

Zach has toned muscles. His arms and chest were very muscular. Zach did have armpit hair under his arms but it looked well-tended to. He had a six pack of abs that was well developed. Zach's back muscles was bulging. Zach had naval hair running down and into his boxers. Zach had two big brown nipples that turned Grey on

Zach looked to Grey.

Grey wasn't bad himself. Grey had a little fat around his stomach but it wasn't a lot. Most of Grey's stomach was flat and firm. He had a developing chest and his arms and chest were in development. What made Zach really turned on was Grey's smooth body. No hair around what-so-ever. He had no chest hair, naval hair, armpit hair, nothing. Grey was very smooth. Grey had light pink medium sized nipples on his chest. Zach loved Grey and his physical appearance.

"I know. Not much to look at. I'm not as fit and toned as you," Grey said, looking down. "You have to stop feeling bad about yourself. Stop being depressed when you think you don't live up to my expectations. You have reached my expectations and went over a million times. You are incredible Grey and I couldn't have asked for a better boy. Plus, your good looking and have a good build for a 12 year old. You are very special," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Thanks Zach. You are one to look at. It's hard to look at you and not think about yourself. You're perfect. You're a dream boy. You're my dream boy," Grey said. Zach started to blush. "Oh stop it," Zach said smiling. Grey smiled back.

They got dressed and walked downstairs. Grey started playing Star Wars Battlefront as Zach watched him. Their mother walked downstairs. She met Zach and Grey. "Hey boys. Off to work again," Karen said, kissing them.

"I may come back late. You may be asleep when you come back," Karen said, with a fake smile. Zach rolled his eyes but his mom didn't see it. "Ok," Zach mumbled. Karen picked up her coffee and walked out the door. They heard the garage open and the car leave. The garage shut. Grey died in the game. He dropped his controller and he kissed Zach on the lips.

He missed his soft full lips. He had been looking at them for hours and wanting to kiss them. Neither pulled away for a while. They both broke the kiss.

Zach smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that this whole day," Grey said.

"As I said, let's pick up where we last left off," Zach said, kissing Grey lightly on the lips.


	3. Showing off a little

Zach ran his fingers through Grey's hair. He grabbed his head with his hands and he pulled him in for a kiss. They interlocked. Grey settled down as he wanted to live the moment. Grey broke the kiss. Zach looked to Grey.

"I can't wait anymore Zach! We need to get going!" Grey said, getting up. Zach stood as well.

They meet in Grey's bedroom. Grey pushed Zach on his bed. Zach grabbed Grey and Grey fell with him. They landed on each other. Zach pushed the hair out of Grey's eyes. Grey smiled. Zach smiled back.

"Grey, are you sure you want to do this?" Zach asked.

"Yeah why?" Grey asked.

"Well, I just realized that we haven't seen each other naked in years. We need to get used to our bodies. Tell you what, we do the fun stuff later. After we get more comfortable with each other. Deal?" Zach asked.

Zach could see the train of thought going through Grey. Grey wanted to have fun now but he didn't want his relationship to be based off of sex. He wanted a steady balance.

"Ok. I agree with you. Deal," Grey smiled. Zach kissed him on his forehead. "Thanks for understanding," Zach replied. "No problem," Grey said.

Zach kissed him. Zach got up from the bed. Grey looked to his brother. "I guess I'll be going first…" Zach started. Grey stood up.

"No, I'll go," Grey said. Zach smirked. "Alright then," Zach said, sitting down. Grey smiled at his brother. Grey took a deep breath and he drew one arm inside his sleeve and he did that to the other one. He tucked his head inside his shirt and he took his shirt off.

Zack's pupils got bigger. Zach remembered in science class that the pupil expands 55% more when it sees something it likes or enjoys. Zach was in love with his brother's body. He was so smooth and he wasn't very thin or very fat. He was thin in a sense but a good thin, not terribly bad. Grey looked at his brother and smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" Grey asked. Zach simply nodded. Grey grabbed the top of his shorts and he pulled it down.

Zach stared at Grey in awe. He saw a bulge in Grey's pants that looked ready to come out. Zach grinned. But what Zach loved the most was Grey's butt. Grey had the most luscious, plump, cute butt Zach had ever seen on a boy. He wanted to grope the cheeks so badly.

"And now for the finally," Grey said in a ring master accent. Zach gave out a little giggle. Grey grabbed the waist strap of the underwear and he pulled them down. He saw a hard 4 ½ inch cock.

"Wow. You're amazing to look at Grey,"

"Thanks,"

"You have a pretty decent size by the looks of it. It's a good size for a twelve year old," Zach mentioned, looking at it. Grey hugged Zach.

"You give me the best complements," Grey smiled. Zach smiled too. Zach could feel Grey's cock rubbing against his leg. Zach felt warm inside. He kissed his brother on the lips.

"No… my turn," Zach grinned. Grey sat down on the bed.

Zach did a little sexy dance that turned Grey on. Zach did a stripper dance as he pulled off his shirt. Grey was stunned. He felt like he was in a trap that he actually didn't want to get out of.

This was a dream.

Grey looked at his brother. He loved his brother's smooth big chest and big arms. He had killer abs with that sexy navel line. Zach drove his hands through his hair and he put his hands behind his head. Zach kissed at Grey and winked. Grey felt like he died. He loved his brother's lips. Grey ran to his brother and he kissed him. Grey could smell Zach. Zach had male musk coming off of him. Grey loved it. He took deep breath from his armpit. He smelled it and sighed.

"I love your smell," Grey said.

"It's sweat you know that right?" Zach said.

"I know. It's the sexiest sweat I've ever smelled," Grey said, smelling again.

Zach laughed. "Thanks,"

"Sorry if I sound weird. I guess that's how I show love," Grey smiled.

Zach laughed. Zach undid his belt and unbuckled his pants. Grey watched in honor as he felt it was a great pleasure to see his brother naked.

The pants dropped to the floor. Zach was turned around so Grey stared at his ass. Zach turned around and he showed the major bulge in his underwear. Grey stared at Zach like a bulldog looking at the sun. Grey didn't notice but he was drooling. Grey felt a drop come out of his mouth and he looked down. Grey kept looking. Zach grabbed the waistband. Grey stared.

Down the underwear went.

Zach was fully naked. Grey stared as his eyes got big. Grey had seen Zach like this when he was like 3 or 4 years old. They were younger then so they weren't developed. Zach had a semi hard cock of 6 inches. Grey stared.

"It's not even hard is it?" Grey drooled.

"Nope," Zach smiled, picking up his cock and slapping it on his hand, "Fully hard is 8 ½ inches,"

Grey sunk down. "This is a dream. I know it," Grey smiled. Zach walked to Grey. "Grey, I love you," Zach said. "I love you too big brother," Grey said.

They both kissed. Zach's tongue pushed Grey's lips until they opened. Zach's big tongue explored Grey's mouth. Grey's tongue decided to clash with Zach's. They fought. Grey loved every second. Zach kissed Grey with tons of passion. Grey stood up and Zach pressed their bodies together. Zach's cock pressed against Grey's stomach and his own cock. Zach started getting harder. Zach's cock grew to 6 ½ inches. Grey broke the kiss.

Grey couldn't speak. He tried to say the words but they weren't coming out. Zach moved his hands through Grey's hair.

"You're so… so much bigger t…than me," Grey managed to say. Zach kneeled down to his size.

"I'm older than you by four years. It's only natural. You'll get bigger. We're a well-endowed family," Zach said. "Will you get bigger?" Grey asked. 'Well male penises don't stop growing at 21 years old so yeah. I'll probably get bigger," Zach said.

"I can't wait to see the outcome," Grey said, kissing Zach's chest. He gave a little lick to Zach's nipples and he kissed them. Zach got a shiver.

"Ohh Grey," Zach said aroused.

Grey laughed. Grey looked at the time. It was almost 9 a.m.

"Well were naked," Grey said.

"And I like what I see baby bro," Zach said.

Grey giggled.

"We should shower. You first or me?" Zach asked.

"Why not both?" Grey asked.

Zach was surprised but for some reason, he expected it.

"Remember how we used to do those shared baths when we were very little," Grey said.

"You wanna do that again?" Zach said, almost starting to smile.

"I would love to," Grey said almost jumping up and down, penis jumping around.

"Then let's do it," Zach said. Grey ran to the door. He turned around. He looked at Zach's cock as it jumped up and down, swinging back and forth. His balls are slapping against his cock and his taint (Space between your balls and butt). Grey loved what he saw.

Grey turned around and he ran the other direction, not waiting to contain his excitement.

Zach watched Grey's bubble butt bouncing. It was so round and smooth. No bumps, bruises, nothing.

When Zach walked in the room, he saw that the water was on. Grey was getting ready to go in. Zach smiled.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Grey said, letting all of his excitement out. Grey stepped in the shower. Zach followed.

Grey got water all over him. His hair got wet and fell. Zach grabbed Grey's shoulders. Grey turned back and tilted the shower head in Zach's direction. Zach wasn't expecting the water so the water hit him in the face.

"Oh Zach. I'm sorry," Grey said.

"It's fine… Just unexpected," Zach said.

Zach grabbed the soap and he squirted a lot on his hand. "Hey Grey turn around," Zach said.

Grey turned around and Zach kneeled down. Zach was tempted to grab Grey's dick and shove it in his mouth. He resisted but it teased at him. He knew that him and Grey shouldn't go to that level…yet.

Zach put the soap all over Grey's body. Rubbing his chest, stomach, arms, armpit, back, and legs. He scrubs him. Grey felt that he was treated like a king. He loved his brother's big hands scrubbing him. "Damn I'm needy," Grey thought.

Grey got scrubbed by a Zach with a cloth. Grey got ticklish.

"Haha," Grey giggled. "Sorry," Zach said smiling. "It's fine. I like it," Grey said.

"Zach scrubbed all around Grey. Grey loved every second. Zach scrubbed Grey's butt. Grey turned as he saw Zach getting shampoo.

"It takes a lot to clean my hair Zach,"

"I'll take my chances. Hope it doesn't bite," Zach laughed.

Zach scrubbed Grey's head. Zach went through all of his hair. "Your hair is like a bush," Zack said.

"I know. It's hard to get around," Grey said.

Zach cleaned his hair. Zach moves the water towards Grey's direction. The water doused Grey's head. Every time Zach moved Grey's head around, Zach's cock slapped Grey's cock or his butt cheek, depending on which way he was facing. Grey got turned on. Zach finished watering Grey's head.

"All done," Zach said, "Now me."

Grey looked up at Zach.

"You're so tall… your gonna need to bend down," Grey said. Zach bent down and looked at Grey in the eyes.

"Go on ahead," Zach said.

Grey got some shampoo and he cleaned Zach's hair. Zach's hair was really easy to get through. The hair was wet so it fell flat and lost all it's gel. Grey rubbed Zach's head. Grey got Zach under the water and he made all the shampoo go away.

"Now time for that body of yours," Grey said.

Grey got some soap and he rubbed it all over Zach. All in the exact places he rubbed him, while putting a couple of pinches on the nipples. Grey ran his hands over Zach's abs and he put one hand on of Zach's pecs. Zach moaned a little, trying to hold back. Grey traced over Zach's naval line. He pulled at some hairs and it made Zach jump.

"Don't do that Grey. Pulling hair hurts," Zach said. "Ok," Grey mumbled.

Grey made Zach lift his arms and he soaped under his armpits. Zach's armpit hair was straightened as it was getting wet. Zach stroked Grey's hair. Zach's back was cleaned and Grey looked at Zach's ass. He slabbed it a little.

"Grey, not now. We said we wouldn't do it yet until were ready," Zach said. "I know. I just saw it and couldn't resist,"

Zach got himself cleaned. They cleaned their own genitals. "Getting hard aren't you," Zach asked. "I don't know how yours isn't. It's big and thick and not even hard," Grey said, pointing at Zach's member. "Huh. I don't know. Guess it's in my genes. Which is your genes," Zach said.

"So I'll get as big as you?"

"As big or smaller. Or bigger!" Zach said, "You'll always be my little brother."

Grey smiled. "We should get out or well get wrinkly skin," Grey said.

They both got out of the shower. Zach looked at Grey as he handed him a towel. Grey dried himself off a little bit and then he grabbed a blow-dryer and he dried his hair. After that, he combed his hair. Zach traced his body going over himself. He gelled up his hair and he made it into his original style. Zach cleaned himself up as he dried everything. His hair got back to normal and his armpit hair still looked well-tended too as well as his naval hair. Zach got himself ready as he put on cologne and deodorant. Grey looked to Zach.

"How do I look?" Grey asked.

"Cute," Zach replied.

Grey hugged Zach. Zach's cock made a giant bulge and it pressed against Grey. Grey wanted to grab it so bad. He resisted.

"What do you want to do now?" Grey asked.

"Whatever you want to do," Zach said.

"Movies?" Grey asked.

"Done deal," Zach smiled.


	4. Date Night

Zach hops onto a computer. He looked around the website. He looked at his wallet. "Think I have enough," Zach thought. He searched around so find some movies. It was 2015 in the summer. All the good movies were out. He looked around the list.

"Hey Grey!" Zach yelled to upstairs.

"Yeah! Grey yelled from upstairs.

"When you're done, come down here! I think you need to pick a movie!" Zach yelled.

"Ok!" Grey yelled back.

Zach decided to work out as he waited for Grey. He did ten push-ups, ten sit-ups, and he did ten pull-ups from a bar hanging over a door seal. Grey came down as he saw Zach doing pull-ups.

"You look good today," Grey said, touching one of Zach's pecs. "Thanks. You to," Zach said, jumping off.

Zach felt that Grey kept pushing to them having more fun. Zach felt the same way but he felt they needed to get closer to each other. Zach walked to the computer. "Pick a movie Grey" Zach said.

Grey looked over the movies. "Why not Insidious: Chapter 3?" (Get the reference?) Grey asked.

Zach looked at Grey, unsure. "You sure? Last time you saw a scary movie you didn't sleep for a couple of days," Zach stated.

"I'll be fine. You're with me this time. I was with dad and dad doesn't treat me like you do," Grey said.

"Ok… well the next show time is in an hour," Zach said. "Well, maybe we could have some fun," Grey said, touching Zach's shoulder.

"Grey. I don't know,"

"Pllleeasseee!"

"Not now Grey. I just want to start slow that's all. It'll be more meaningful if we get to know each other," Zach said.

"Ok. Call me when it's time to leave," Grey said in a sad tone as he walked up the stairs.

Zach felt sad. He never liked seeing Grey sad, but he knew what had to be done. Grey will get his chance.

Zach sat to watch T.V. He heard some noise. He muted the television. It wasn't coming from the television. The noise stopped. He shrugged it off and kept watching the television. He heard the noise was getting louder and more frequent. He pauses the television and traveled upstairs.

Zach walked to Grey's room. He was about to knock on the door until he heard a sound. It was a loud moan. "Zachhh," Grey moaned.

"He's moaning my name," Zach thought, "That turns me on kinda," Zach thought. He decided to open the door.

He saw Grey jacking off.

"Grey!"

Grey stood stunned. "Uh…" Grey said, shocked.

"I know. I just need something badly," Grey said.

"I understand that..." Zach started.

"Yeah… I'm sorry," Grey said

"But I love you," Zach said.

"I love you too," Grey replied. "That's what I wanted to hear," Zach said.

He grabbed Grey and he kissed. He made a sloppy but passionate kiss on Grey's lips. Their tongues mixed. Grey got lose as he took the time to enjoy everything that was going on. After Zach pulled away, Grey fell back onto his bed.

"And that's what I wanted to happen," Grey said.

Zach looked at the clock. "We have 20 min. before the movie starts. We should probably get going," Zach said. "Alright," Grey replied.

They walked down the stairs and they got in the car. Grey almost went in the back seat area until Zach stopped him.

"Grey, you're a big boy. You can sit up here with me," Zach said. Grey's face lit up with excitement. Grey raced inside the car and into the passenger seat. They started driving.

"Zach, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah… what?"

"Why are you now being nice to me?" Grey asked.

"What do you mean?" Zach replied.

"Well… you weren't nice to me before the island and now you are treating me like I'm in first class," Grey stated. "I…I don't know. You mean so much to me now. Seeing you and how venerable we both are… I just look at you in a different perspective. A different world view," Zach stated.

Grey gave Zach a little smile. "Thanks," Grey said.

"No problem," Zach said.

They arrived at the movies, got their tickets, got their food, and found two seats at the top row, which the whole top row was empty. The theater didn't have a lot of people in it but there was some. They sat down and got comfortable.

They waited through the previews as Grey nudged Zach and said, "I wanna see that one." Which is typical for a 12 year old boy. Zach took a drink of his drink and the movie started.

Grey cuddled next to Zach as the movie theater was getting cold. Zach put up the arm rest and let Grey in closer. Zach put his arm around his brother. Grey let out a noise when something scary happened and Zach just stroked his hair, keeping him calm.

Grey put his hand on Zach's chest. Zach looked to Grey and they kissed. Zach broke the kiss and settled back, smiling. Grey's eyes were lit up by Zach's action.

Grey laid on Zach. Zach ate some popcorn and he fed some to Grey.

Grey really did feel like a prince.

After the movie, Grey's heart was racing. They walked down the street. "See! Feel my chest! My heart is racing!" Grey announced. Zach put his hand over his heart.

"It is. You got that scared?" Zach asked.

"How could you not have been?!" Grey asked Zach.

"Don't know. Kinda got used to the whole horror movie thing," Zach said.

A guy approached them from behind. "Excuse me,"

Zach turned around. "Hello," Zach said. Grey hid behind Zach as he wasn't sure about this guy.

"Are you two siblings?" the guy questioned. "Yeah… why?" Zach replied.

"Well, I was hearing you two in the theater and I looked back at you too. You were kissing and treating each other like boyfriend and girlfriend. It got pretty annoying and uncomfortable," the guy stated.

"Well, I'm sorry sir for our actions. We'll try and contain ourselves," Zach said.

"Why? Why would you make out with your brother?" the guy asked.

"You know what… I don't have time for people like you. Come on Grey. Let's get out of here," Zach said.

Quickly, the guy grabbed Zach's shoulder and he turned Zach around, only to meet his fist flying at his face. Zach got punched in the face and he stumbled to the ground. Grey ran at his side, crying.

"Weak. You two shouldn't have did what you did in the theater. I hate those kinds of people," the guy said.

"Well… you know what I hate? People like you!" Zach said, getting up.

Zach punched the guy in the face and the stomach. He kicked him in the shin and he pushed him to the ground, stomping on his stomach. The guy got up and he tackled Zach and pushed him into a wall. He punched him twice. Grey tried to get in to help Zach but the guy kicked him in the stomach and Grey hit the ground.

"GREY!" Zach yelled. Zach turned to the guy. He punched him in the face and he kicked him in the knee. "AHH!" the guy yelled in pain.

Zach grabbed a heavy fallen branch from a tree and he ran up and hit the guy in the head, knocking him out.

Zach rushed over to Grey's side. Zach had tears rolling down his face.

"Zach… Zach I'm alright," Grey said, smearing one of Zach's tears.

Zach smiled with relief. He hugged Grey. "I've never seen you cry Zach," Grey said.

Zach wiped one of his tears. "I try and keep my feelings to myself," Zach smiled.

Grey gasped. "Are you alright? Your arms are bleeding," Grey looked as he said this. "I'll be fine," Zach said.

They walked off.

Zach laid on the couch. He was cleaning his wounds. Grey came in to treat them. "Ow," Zach jumped.

"Sorry. The treatment's gonna sting," Grey said. "I know. Thanks for taking care of me. You know all this better than I do," Zach said.

"Well… thanks for standing up for me," Grey said. "Why wouldn't I?" Zach asked.

"He was gonna hurt us. Badly. I felt that I should have gotten more involved," Grey said.

"You did the best you could," Zach said.

"I know," Grey said.

"Are you sure you're not fine?" Zach asked.

"I'm good," Grey said. "You sure?" Zach asked. "Yeah," Grey said.

"Good. I'm gonna lay down. I'll be in my room," Zach said.

Zach tries to get up. "Ow. Ow. Ow!" Zach said, sitting back down. Grey looked to him. "I'm fine. I got it," Zach said, attempting it again. Grey watch his brother get up the stairs. He didn't like seeing his brother hurt but at the same time, he was happy.

His brother protected him. Grey smiled at the thought. "It was real love," Grey said smiling.

Zach sat in his bed. He thought of what a wreck he was. "Dammit Zach. You were supposed to treat Grey to a surprise sex session not end up like this," Zach thought to himself.

"Grey is probably too worried about me to think about sex," Zach thought.

Zach managed to get up and get into the bathroom. Zach sat in the bathroom and he cleaned himself up. He turned on the water and decided to take a bath.

When the water filled up, Zach undressed and sank into the tub. His soft 4 inches was floating around. He touched it and moaned. "Greyyy," Zach moaned.

Grey walked through the hallway and he stopped to his brother moan. "Zach's sounds sexy right now. But… payback," Grey smiled as he thought this.

Zach was rubbing one of his nipples as he was jacking off. The door opened fast. Grey smiled. Zach stopped moaning and playing with himself.

"Oh… awkward…" Zach said.

"One word… payback," Grey smiled. Zach smiled back.

After Zach got out of the bath, he walked to his room. He saw Gray in his room and he smiled.

"What are you doing in here baby?" Zach asked.

"Can I spend the night? Please. Please Please!" Grey pleaded.

"Are you going to kick me in your sleep like last time?" Zach asked.

"I won't… hopefully," Grey said.

"Ok. Well it's late already. You should change into your nightclothes. I'll do the same," Zach said.

Grey grabbed his clothes and walked back into Zach's room. Grey took off his shirt and he put on a white undershirt. He took off his pants and underwear and his cock was soft. It was small and soft, but what did Zach expect from a 12 year old. They are at the beginning stages of puberty. Grey was still smooth down there in terms of hair. He had no pubic hair at all. Grey put on underwear and he laid on his brother's bed.

Zach took off his shirt and he took off his pants and underwear. Zach was soft as well, getting hardish. His cock was at 4 inches and it looked like it was flaccid to Grey.

"You're flaccid penis is my hard penis," Grey said. "Yeah. That shows how different we are in age," Zach laughed.

Zach changed into tight underwear. He had no more so he had to wear his old pair when he was 15. Zach's bulge looked bigger than ever. His butt stood out more.

Grey had a lightbulb moment. He ran out of the room and a minute later he came back with a new pair of underwear but this pair looked tight on him.

"You changed underwear? Not to sound ungrateful because those look hot on you," Zach said.

"Thanks. These are a tighter pair. Does it make my butt look big?" Grey asked, turning around.

"Super big," Zach said.

"That's perfect," Grey replied. Grey walked past Zach. Zach stared at his brother's butt and he slapped his ass.

"Ow!" Grey yelled, rubbing his plumb butt.

"Surprised that hurt. You're so thick down there," Zach smiled.

"Yeah," Grey said, still rubbing.

"Hey. If it hurt, just tell me. I'll stop," Zach said as he stopped smiling.

"It hurt but it was a good hurt. It felt good. I just wasn't ready that's all," Grey said.

"Ok. I don't want to hurt you," Zach said.

"You wouldn't. I matter too much to you," Grey said kissing his brother on the lips lightly and quick. He hoped on the bed. Zach climbed in with him. Grey put his hand on Zach's exposed chest. "Wanna watch T.V?" Grey asked.

"Sure," Zach said. Zach grabbed the remote and picked a channel.

10 minutes later, Grey had fallen asleep on Zach's shoulder. Zach smiled. Zach heard the garage open as his mom drove up. Zach got up, being cautious of waking up Grey. Zach walked downstairs. He met his mom.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey Zach. Sorry I was late. I usually don't like to be,"

"We don't mind,"

"Oh good. Where's Grey?"

"He fell asleep in my room,"

"Oh ok. Well, looks like you're ready to go to bed. You two have a goodnight," Karen said, kissing Zach on the cheek.

"Love you mom," Zach said with little enthusiasm.

"Love you too," Karen smiled. Zach walked upstairs.

Zach climbed back in the bed with Grey. Zach turned off the light and turned off the television. He fell asleep, cuddling Grey.


	5. You Deserved It

Author note:

This is a much longer chapter that gets pretty fun ;)

Zach was awoken by the sound of a scream coming from Grey. Karen was in the room in a matter of seconds. Grey had tears going down his eyes. Zach mouthed to words to his mother, "I'll handle this."

Karen walked away. Grey looked to Zach. "It's ok. It was a nightmare," Zach comforted.

"I…I know," Grey sniffled, crying. Zach caressed Grey's hair. "It's going to be alright," Zach said.

"Do you like me when I do this?" Grey asked, sniffling. "Of course. I still love you even when you wake us up. You can control it and that's all fine," Zach said.

"I just don't like when I wake you up. I feel like you hate me every time," Grey cried.

"No. No. No. Grey I would never hate you," Zach said.

"Are you sure?" Grey sniffed. "Yeah," Zach said.

"Ok," Grey said. "Now, let's go back to sleep," Zach said. Zach decided to give Grey an eskimo kiss to calm him down.

They went back to sleep.

Grey woke up at 7:00. He smelled his favorite foods. Grey walked through the hallway. He looked into his mother's room and she was already gone, which was predictable. He ran downstairs.

He met Zach at the kitchen. Zach placed the last pancake on the table. "Grey breakfast is!" Grey started until he found Grey at the doorway. "Oh you're here," Zach said.

"You made all this for me?" Grey asked, "Again?"

"Yeah. I knew you felt sorry for waking me up so I dedicate this day to you. You go through a lot Grey. Time to let loose," Zach stated. Grey sat down.

"As I said, I've got the best brother," Grey smiled.

Grey took a bite. "Mmm. This is good," Grey munched. "You're a good cook," Grey stated.

"Didn't know it was that good," Zach said. "It's really good," Grey said.

"So Grey what do you want to do today? It's your day," Zach asked.

Grey automatically wanted to say 'have some sex' but he wanted to hold off for later.

"You wanna go swimming and then… uh… the arcade?!" Grey asked.

"Sure," Zach said smiling at Grey.

"Great! This is gonna be the best day ever!" Grey said.

"I hope it will be," Zach said.

Grey finishes eating and he walks upstairs to get dressed. After Grey finishes, Zach goes in.

When Zach was feeling his balls swell. He hadn't cummed in what felt like forever. Grey met Zach in the car. Grey was sitting in the front of the car. Zach had all the pool supplies ready and they drove off.

Grey looked to Zach. "Zach, what happened? Why are we driving away? We have a community pool," Grey asked.

"You wanted to go swimming so I wanted to give you top of the line stuff. We're gonna g to a water park," Zach said.

Grey squealed with excitement.

They drove off.

Zach pulled into a parking stall. They got out. Zach and Grey both changed into their swim trunks in the car. They walked inside.

When they got inside the actual park, Grey's eyes opened in wonder. It's been forever since he went to an amusement park (Not counting Jurassic World, as that wasn't so…fun).

They set up shop and Grey and Zach removed their shirts. Zach looked around.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Zach asked.

"That one!" Grey pointed to a tall, twisted, long water ride. He saw people climbing up the tall steps as he saw them carrying big tubes. "It's a two rider," Grey said.

"Perfect," Zach said.

Grey ran towards the ride. So quickly, that Zach had to run after him.

Grey got to the bottom of the ride. He waited to get someone else's raft and Zach picked it up for Grey so Grey didn't have to carry it.

"Thanks," Grey said, "For everything really."

"No problem," Zach said.

"I think we should hold back on our love for each other here. We don't want to be hurt again," Grey whispered into Zach's ear.

Zach remembered something online about gay pride but he understood what Grey was talking about. "If you don't want it to happen, it won't," Zach said.

The line moved at a slow rate but they managed to get to the top. Grey saw that they were close to the line. "Four people in front of us!" Grey said, excitedly. Grey turned around to see the line.

A woman behind Zach laughed. "That's cute," the woman said laughing. "Kids right?" Zach laughed. "He your brother?" The woman asked. "Yeah," Zach said. "Brotherly love never gets old," the woman said. "Never does," Zach agreed.

That made Zach think. He thought about what the woman said. "I guess she's right," Zach thought. His thought process was interrupted by Grey telling him that they were next.

They got to their slot and Zach placed the raft in the water. Grey was in front and Zach went in the back (as the smallest go in front and the biggest in the back).

"Alright then. Please cross your feet in the front little one. Grey looked to the lady lifeguard and he crossed his legs. Zach smiled a little as he saw Grey's facial reaction to the lady's previous sentence. "Please put your legs under his armpits," she said. Zach followed orders. Grey looked to Zach's leg. He never realized it but Zach didn't have much leg hair. It was well tended to and he was mostly shaved.

"Ok, now enjoy the ride," the life guard said. Grey and Zach grabbed onto the handle bars and the moved down the bars pushing themselves forward. They went off.

Grey was screaming in a good way. "Woo Hoo!" Grey continuously said. "Yeah!" Zach said.

They had smiles across their face as they got wet. They did turns and drops. They got to the bottom, water rushing in their face as they shot out of a tunnel.

Grey came out laughing.

Zach fell off the raft. Grey laughed.

Zach popped out of the water and he laughed along with Grey. Zach pushed the raft to the next person in line and they walked off.

"Good ride," Zach commented. "So much fun! Can we do it again?" Grey asked.

"We'll see. There's a lot to do here," Zach said.

They walked to another ride that looked like a toilet. They got on the ride and spin around while water was everywhere around them. They rushed out of the 'pipe' that was part of the ride.

They went to a ride in which Grey sat in the audience as Zach dropped off a huge slide. Grey cheered Zach on. Zach rushed down fast, making water go everywhere. Zach came out and he laughed.

Grey was now swimming in a river like pool. Zach was sitting in the rafts. Grey kept splashing Zach.

"Stop it Grey!" Zach said, laughing.

"I'm attacking. What are you gonna do?" Grey said, playfully.

Zach splashed Grey back. They splashed each other. Grey laughed and he got Zach to chase him in the river. Zach finally caught up to Grey and he attacked him with splashes. Grey and Zach laughed.

"I'm hungry," Grey said.

"You wanna get some pizza? Burgers?" Zach started.

"Burgers!" Grey said. Zach nodded his head.

"Burgers it is,"

Zach and Grey walk to the In & Out and they order some food.

Zach sits down with Grey. Grey eats his plain burger while Zach eats his burger with meat, cheese, sauce, and lettuce. Grey wiped some sauce from Zach's lip and he ate it.

"You're so cute when you do that," Zach smiled.

"You're cute when you're messy," Grey said.

Zach looked around and surprisingly, they were alone. He got some sauce and he smeared it all over Grey's face and a lot on his lips.

"Zach, what are you doing?" Grey asked looking around.

"No one around so…" Zach started.

Zach licked off all the sauce from Grey's face and then he kissed Grey on his sauce filled slips.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Zach said. Grey started to blush. "You wanna get on some more rides?" Zach asked. "I would love to!" Grey said.

The rest of the day was filled with non-stop rides. They were in lines and Zach turned to Grey.

"So I guess we aren't going to the arcade," Zach said.

"Actually I like this better. I even forgot about it," Grey giggled. Zach and Grey moved up and they got on the ride.

They did a lot more rides and then they left the park. It was night time. Zach and Grey walked to the car and got in. Grey gave Zach a slight kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the day. Beats being in the house," Gray said.

Zach smiled. He suddenly got a call from their mom.

"Hello," Zach said.

"Hey Zach. I'm staying at Claire's today. Hope that doesn't bother you too," Karen said.

"Doesn't bother us," Zach said.

"Alright then. You too have a good night," Karen said.

"Ok, bye mom." Zach said.

"Bye," Karan said.

Zach hung up.

"Does it bother you that mom calls us all the time ruining our moments?" Zach asked Grey.

"Kinda. But I don't mind it," Grey said.

"Well I do. I just hope we can have a goodnight together without interruptions," Zach said.

"Zach can I ask you a question?" Grey asked

"Sure, what is it?" Zach questioned.

"What are we? I mean, I know we're brothers and all that but what stage are we at? Boyfriends? Lovers? What?" Grey asked.

"Well… uh… I never thought of it before," Zach said, "I guess were lovers."

"Oh ok," Grey said.

"Does that bother you?" Zach asked.

"No, I just feel like we need to spice our relationship up a little that's all," Grey said.

"True," Zach said, "I still hope you had fun."

"Best fun I've had in a couple of years," Grey said, kissing Zach on the lips. Grey broke the kiss and Zach started driving, blushing from Grey's previous action.

Zach pulled in the driveway. They got out of the car. They walked into the house and they sat down. Grey started watching television. Zach sat next to him. Zach looked at the time. It wasn't late so that was good. He looked at Grey.

"I'm going to change. I'll be right back," Zach said.

Zach changed into his nightclothes, but this time he put on a shirt. He went to the bathroom and he shaved what stubble he had so he'd be smooth. Zach watched downstairs.

Grey looked at Zach. Zach was back in his tight underwear. "I'll be back," Grey said.

Grey changed his clothes as well. He also wore tight underwear. Zach smiled.

"I see were back at it again with the tight underwear," Zach said. "Where'd you think I got the idea from?" Grey smiled back.

Zach leaned in a kissed Grey, passionate, rough, and sloppy. Grey broke the kiss after a while.

"What was that for?" Grey asked.

"Grey, you've been showing me signs throughout the week. Today I said I will treat you right so I wanted to say… Grey Mitchel, I want you," Zach pleaded as he kissed Grey on the lips again.

Grey went in to kiss his brother again as he got excited by his actions. Zach's lips were so full and big. Grey always loved them.

Grey broke the kiss and he touched Zach's lips.

"I could never resist those lips," Grey said, touching them. "I can't resist you," Zach said.

Zach scooped up Grey and held him, bride style. He walked up the stairs with him.

They entered Zach's room and Zach plopped Grey down onto the bed. They started to make out. Zach got over Grey and they did the Spiderman kiss.

"I love you," Zach said, lips still on him. Grey kept his lips on his brother as he said, "I love you."

Zach grabbed the bottom of Grey's shirt but Grey grabbed Zach's hands.

"Do we really want to go through with this?" Grey asked. "Why not? You've been wanting this forever. I want to grant your wish," Zach said, getting loose from Grey's grip and pulling up Grey's shirt. Zach stood Grey up and he kneeled down. He stared at Grey's chest.

Zach rubbed Grey's chest as he kissed his neck all the way down. Grey moaned and shivered. Zach licked down Grey's chest and he reached his nipples.

Zach got one nipple in his hand. He rubbed it as he sucked on the other one. Zach loved Grey's pink average sized nipples. Zach rubbed one as he nipped at the other.

"Ohhh Zachhh," Grey moaned.

Zach bit one, softly. He moved his teeth side to side as he rubbed Zach's chest and nipples. Grey's nipples became hard. Zach stopped biting Grey and he drooped a huge spit blob on Grey's body. He rubbed it all around Grey's body.

Zach rubbed Grey all over and made him smooth. Grey felt like he couldn't stand. Grey fell on the bed and he laid flat. Zach put Grey's arms up and he licked them and he smelled them.

"You're clean," Zach said, smelling. "Make me dirty Zach," Grey said. "I like this naughty side of you," Zach grinned.

Zach grabbed Grey's nipples and twisted and pulled them.

"Ohh Zach!" Grey yelled. Zach got up to Grey's face and he sloppy kissed him. When they broke the kiss, Zach and Grey had a spit trail between them as they grinned. Grey had hair in his face so Zach pushed it out of his face. Zach smiled.

Zach licked Grey's body all the way down until he reached his hairless navel. He grabbed his pants and pulled them off. Zach smelled the bulge of his brother.

Zach opened his mouth and he licked the bulge. Grey shook, uncontrollably. While Zach was licking Grey's bugle, he made Grey stand up. Grey felt wobbly as his legs wanted to fail on him. Zach, sneakily, had his hands go behind Grey and he groped his brother's ass.

"Ohh!" Grey said, shocked and excited. "I've… been wanting… to do… this… forever," Zach said, still licking his brother's underwear. He gave his brother two slaps on the ass, each with one hand. Grey moaned loudly. Zach looked at the underwear.

"Oh… your underwear seems to be wet. Let's take it off," Zach said in a seductive tone. He pulled it down and the underwear hit the floor.

Zach stood up and Grey looked at him.

"Now my turn," Zach said. Grey smiled.

Grey got up and he kissed Zach. Grey sucked on Zach's tongue and he broke the kiss. Grey grabbed the bottom of Zach's shirt and he threw it off. Grey knew exactly what he wanted.

Grey went in to the chest and big nipples. Grey grouped Zach's left chest and he squeezed and rubbed it and then he sucked on Zach's big nipple.

"Ohhh fuck," Zach said. Grey looked at Zach. Grey smiled with the nipple in his mouth. He switched over to the other nipple and he rubbed the one he just sucked which was drenched in spit. Grey grabbed the nipple and he rubbed it, smearing the left over spit all over it.

Zach moaned. Grey liked the sound of Zach moaning so he decided to go to his armpits. Grey smelled them and they still had that sweat man musk.

Zach moaned as Grey licked his brother's armpit and hair. Zach moaned louder than before. Grey bit some of his hair and tugged.

Zach remembered that he didn't like it when Grey pulled on hair but he decided not to change the mood. After a while, it started to feel good to Zach. Grey did the same to the other armpit.

Grey stuck his tongue out and he dragged it through Zach's body. He licked Zach's chest and he licked down Zach's body and abs. He dragged his tongue through Zach's ab crevices.

Zach groaned and moaned as Grey's small but sexy tongue went through his muscles. Grey grabbed Zach's arms and Zach flexed for Grey.

Grey blushed.

Grey looked up at Zach. Zach looked at Grey's face. Grey looked up at Zach as he licked him.

Zach loved Grey's young face and his blue hypnotic eyes. Zach loved Grey. Grey loved Zach. They felt that they were bonded tightly. Zach smiled at the thought.

Grey went towards Zach's shorts. He pulled them off and he saw a huge semi bulge with a huge wet spot. "Not hard yet," Zach said.

"How are you not hard yet," Grey asked.

"I need extra help," Zach said. Zach put his fingers through Grey's hair. Grey kissed Zach's navel line and he kissed his bulge and big heavy balls.

"Lots of cum in there. Haven't cummed in a while. All yours," Zach said.

Grey grabbed Zach's bulge and he squeezed it. Zach jumped and shivered. "Ohhh Greyyy," Zach moaned.

Grey grabbed Zach's butt and he spread his cheeks. Zach moaned. Grey grabbed Zach's cheeks and he moves them around. Grey kissed Zach's bulge more than once. He grabbed his waistband. Grey pulled it down fast.

Zach's 7 inches sprang up and his Grey in the face. Precum was dripping down on the floor and it was everywhere. Zach smiled. Grey stood up. They both kissed each other, dicks rubbing each other as they started getting harder. Grey moaned into Zach's lips as he squeezed his cheeks.

"Big squishy cheeks," Zach moaned into Grey's lips. Grey closed his eyes in enjoyment as Zach broke the kiss. Zach bent down in front of Grey. Zach turned Grey around and he slabbed his butt rapidly.

"Ohhh Zach! Keep going! Harder!" Grey yelled as he closed his eyes. Zach slapped harder and harder. Grey's ass started to get red. Zach winded up and he slapped Grey really hard.

"OWW!" Grey yelled. Zach snapped out of his trance and he looked to Grey with a worried face.

"Grey, I'm so sorry," Zach said, "Please forgive me."

Grey rubs his ass. "It's fine. It's my fault though. I told you to go harder and slap me more," Grey said.

"I'm sorry. I can make you feel better though," Zach said. He moved close to Grey and he stared at his hairless crotch. He smiled. Zach grabbed Grey's cock.

Grey felt like he was going to faint. He shook at the feeling of someone else holding his private parts. Zach jacked off his little brother as his other hand played with his ball sack which was a little bigger than the average 12 year old.

Zach felt that it was his time to do what they both wanted. Zach opened his mouth and he went for his brother's cock.

Grey felt like he had died and came back to life. His brother, Zach, has engulfed all of Grey's cock. Grey ran his fingers through Zach's hair. Zach felt the base of Grey's penis and he sucked him back and forth.

Grey moaned as loud as he can. Zach rapped his tongue around the shaft of Grey's cock. Zach went back and forth. He didn't gag at all. Zach went down to his brother's ball sack. Zach stuck his tongue out and he licked his balls. All of Grey's private parts felt smooth and clean.

Zach popped both of Grey's balls inside his mouth and popped them out. They weren't that big but they we're big for his age. It was the size of an average grapes, maybe smaller. Zach went back to Grey's cock. He popped his cock out of his mouth and he licked his lips.

"Tastes clean and salty," Zach said. "It's sweat I bet," Grey said. "That's why it smells good," Zach smirked. Zach grabbed Grey's 4 ½ cock and he jacked him off. "Ohh Zaaaccchhh," Grey said.

"Zach, when I suck you, push your hips back and forth so my next doesn't get tired," Zach said. The moment Zach put his lips on Grey's cock, Grey pushed his hips back and forth.

Zach gagged once out of shock but then he got the hang of how fast Grey was going.

"Ohh Zach! I love the feeling of your big soft lips on my cock!" Grey said. Zach could only smile. Zach felt Grey's balls churning as he felt it. He pushed back from Grey's cock.

"Why'd you stop?" Grey asked.

"Because it's my turn," Zach said.

Zach stood up and he grabbed his rapidly dripping cock. He slabbed his cock against his hand as it was at it's 8 ½ inches. Grey stared with mixed emotions.

Grey was in horror, stunned, turned on, happy, and scared.

"Are you sure?" Grey asked.

"Positive. As I said, you're stronger than me. You can take it all down," Zach said, smiling.

Zach stood, slapping it. Grey got next to it. He gave a fake smile. Zach slapped his dick on Grey's face. Grey smiled, since every time he got slapped in the face, precum would land on his face and make a thick string between his cheek and his brother's huge head. Grey felt his balls which were the size of big golf balls. Grey drooled.

He didn't notice and the drool landed on Zach's cock. Zach smiled. Grey grabbed Zach's cock and Zach moaned. He felt Grey's little hands on his cock. To Grey, it was monstrous. Zach looked at Grey.

"Go on. You'll like it," Zach said.

Grey sighed. He smelled the man musk coming from Zach's nicely kept pubic hair and genitals. Grey smiled. Zach laid down as he wanted to enjoy this. Grey got on the bed.

This is what he has been wanting for a long time and he wasn't going to lose the opportunity. Grey opened his mouth and went in.

(Note: If I didn't already mention this… Zach is uncut and Grey is cut)

Grey engulfed Zach's head as he licked around his head. Zach moaned loudly. "Ohhh Greyyy! Your tongue is so… ohhh fuckkk!" Zach moaned. Grey managed to smile with the huge dripping head in his mouth.

Grey liked the taste of the precum. It was salty and sweet. Grey wondered what the real thing will taste like. This made Grey want to go down more. He decided it was time. He shoved the cock down his throat more.

Zach of course was enjoying this as Grey's mouth was the softest thing he'd felt, until he realized two things. 1. Grey got down to about 2 inches. 2. Grey started gagging.

"Grey, you ok?" Zach asked. "Uh huh," Grey mumbled into his brother's cock. "Ok. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to pleasure me," Zach said.

Grey nodded and he kept going down. Zach went back to moaning. Zach got down to the halfway mark of his brother's cock. Zach heard more gagging, louder this time. He say Grey really trying to push himself.

"Grey, don't do this. Don't hurt yourself!" Zach said.

"I'm fine. I promise," Grey managed to mumble. Grey went down lower and the spit in his mouth helped it go down. The cock finally got next to his throat. Grey licked around Zach's cock. Zach moaned loudly. Grey licked Zach's shaft as he kept going. The spit acted as a lubricant.

"OHH Grey!" Zach moaned loudly. Zach grabbed Grey's stringy hair and he pushed his head further down his cock. "More Grey! More! Ohh fuck!" Zach yelled. Grey's eyes got teary and red. Zach didn't notice. Grey kept going down until he started deep throating. Grey started crying as his brothers big thick cock went down him. "Fuck! This is great!" Zach yelled. Grey felt his nose touching pubic hair. Zach looked at Grey and he let Grey come off. Grey started coughing with a little smile.

"Oh my gosh Grey!" Zach said. He hugged Grey. Grey smiled and hugged his brother.

"That was amazing," Grey said.

Zach released from the hug. "You were crying," Zach said, worried.

"I loved it. That was my first deep throat and it was good. I'll hopefully be doing it more often with this pole," Grey said in a naughty tone while pulling on his brother's cock.

"Ohhh. I like it when your naughty," Zach grinned.

Grey stood up. "Finish me off Zach."

Zach grabbed Grey's balls and he rolled them around as he sucked his cock. Grey moaned. Zach went back and forth, sucking and smelling Grey's musk coming in.

It wasn't as strong as Zach's and it smelled like soap. They went on with this for a little longer.

"Zach! I'm gonna… I'm gonna!" Grey yelled out.

Grey cummed three squirts in Zach's mouth. Zach tasted Grey's cum and he kissed Grey, sharing their cum. Grey's cum tasted sweet. Zach shared it with Grey as he ate some. He gave the rest to Grey.

"You taste good," Zach said. "You like it?" Grey said in a hopeful tone. "One of my best meals. Grey's milk," Zach said. Grey giggled. "Now can I have some of your milk?" Grey asked, grinning. "Milk me," Zach smirked.

Zach stood up. Grey grabbed Zach's cock and he pushed his mouth as far as he could go. He went around the 5 to 6 inch mark.

"Grey, I didn't know you could deep throat so good," Zach said.

"Guess I'm a natural," Grey mumbled. Grey sucked Zach and he rimmed his teeth against his shaft as he moved his tongue around his shaft. Zach squirmed around. He couldn't contain himself.

Grey grabbed Zach's balls and he pulled them as his other hand slapped his butt. Zach moaned and he squirmed.

Grey realized Zach held on. Zach wasn't an easy cummer. Grey smiled at the thought. Grey worked extra hard and he did something that made Zach click.

"Ohhh Grey! I'm cumming!" Zach said.

Grey felt 10 mighty thick streams of cum go in his mouth The cum went in Grey's mouth and fill his mouth up. Grey came off the cock, coughing. Grey smiled.

"Told you I had a lot in the tank," Zach said.

Grey kissed Zach's cock and he shared the mouthful of cum with Zach. Zach's mouth was flooded by the cum. Zach's cum was sweet and sour. Grey loved the mix. Zach swallowed half of the cum and he gave the rest to Grey.

"I love you Grey,"

"I love you more,"

Grey came towards Zach and he kissed him, passionately. Grey grabbed one of Zach's nipples and he twisted it as he rubbed Grey's chest and traveled down to his abs. Zach grabbed Grey's ass. They kissed for minutes. They broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"Thank you for everything today. It was the best," Grey said, cock still dripping. "You made my day," Zach said, cock dripping. Grey and Zach's cum made a pool. Grey looked down and he licked it up. He kissed Zach's cock head.

"Can I sleep here?" Grey asked.

"I think you should," Zach smiled.

"Goodnight big brother," Grey said, smiling.

"Goodnight little bro," Zach said, stroking Grey's hair.


	6. I'm Sorry Forgive me?

Zach wakes up. He looks to his side to see Grey, covered up with his head poking out. Zach feels a liquid near his legs and something grabbing something else. He carefully lifts up the sheets and he sees a pool of more cum dripping out of his semi hard penis which was being grabbed by Grey. "I fell asleep naked with Grey? He's holding my dick as well. He's so cute when he is asleep. " Zach thought.

He looks at the pool of cum which was still dripping from it's source. "Man, I must have really liked Grey last night. I mean, who wouldn't," Zach thought. Zach looked to Grey and he pulled down some sheets. Grey also slept naked. Zach gave Grey's butt a little squeeze.

Grey felt a hand moving along his butt crack. Grey smiled. "Good morning Zach," Grey said turning to his brother. "Wanna explain this?" Zach smiled as he pointed to the pool of cum and Grey's hand on him.

"Guess I can't get away from your cock. At least you liked it because of that," Grey pointed at the cock. "Thanks," Zach said. Grey looks at Zach's cock. "It already looks hard. You have a big cock. How does that feel if you're receiving it?" Grey said.

"Brace yourself," Zach laughed. Grey giggled. "Good pointer note," Grey smiled. "Wait, was Grey thinking about him being fucked by me? How does he know all this stuff?" Zach wondered. He shrugged it off for later.

"What do you want to do today?" Grey asked.

"Don't know yet. I don't think we could go out because I'm kinda low on money right now. Sorry bud," Zach said, rubbing Grey's hair. Grey's hair looked like it was a bird's nest. It was all crazy.

"It's ok. You want to just stay home today?" Grey asked. "Whatever you want," Zach said.

Zach turned on the television. Grey cuddles next to Zach. Zach's cock leaned over to the side Grey was sitting at and it touched his leg. Grey got hot with excitement. Zach felt his cock touching Grey's leg while dripping out cum. Grey got his finger and he scooped some up and he ate it.

"Best food in the world is produced by my brother," Grey said. "Am I your cow?" Zach asked, laughing. "My milking cow. I milk you and you give me some of your juice," Grey smiled.

"You're funny Grey," Zach said.

"I try," Grey replied.

Zach got closer to Grey. Grey smiled. They sat there for a while until they smelled waffles.

"Waffles?" Zach questioned.

"Mom made us waffles!" Grey said, excited. He also ran out the door but Zach stopped him.

"Grey, aren't you missing something?" Zach asked.

"What?" Grey said. He looked down and he remembered that he was naked.

"Oh, right." Grey said. They changed into some night clothes and walked downstairs. In the kitchen, Karen was eating.

"Hey boys," Karen said.

"Hi mom. You made us waffles!" Grey said.

"Yep. I wanted to give you something good today," Karen replied.

Grey sat down and Zach sat next to him. They ate their food and watched the television.

Every other 4 or 5 minutes, Zach would feel his bulge being rubbed by Grey. Zach tried not to moan and keep it to himself. Grey smiled as he saw his brother in constant pain as he wanted to moan loudly. Grey pretended to drop his fork on accident. Grey crawled under the table and he grabbed his fork. Before he came up. He put his face directly in Zach's bulge and licked it. Zach let out a moan and he quickly turned it into a cough. Grey got up.

"You ok Zach?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little cough," Zach said, nudging Grey.

"So, it seems you two are bonding more," Karen said.

"Yeah," Zach replied. Karen turned to Grey.

"What do you think?" Karen asked. "It's good," Grey said, simplifying his answer.

"Alright then…" Karen said, unsure. "Well I have to go to the office in a little bit. You two get cleaned up and ready for the day.

Karen walked up stairs and cleaned up. Zach and Grey sat on the couch. Grey got tempted and he grabbed Zach's chest. He bounced it around and he tugged on one of his nipples. Zach smiled.

"We can't do this right now Grey," Zach smiled. "Why not?" Grey said, lifting up his shirt. Zach grabs his hands. "What if mom walks down. I don't think that's a talk that you want to hear," Zach said.

"Yeah… I guess," Grey sighed. He sat back. Zach kissed his forehead. "I love you baby bro," Zach said. "Love you too," Grey smiled.

Zach rubs Grey's head.

"Wanna just hang out today?" Zach asked.

"Sure," Grey said. He looks down.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked. "Well… I wanted to go somewhere with you. You make everything romantic," Grey said.

"I doubt I do. Nothing we've done is romantic," Zach said, looking at the television.

Zach smiles and he looks at Grey. Grey's eyes are watery and tears come down his eyes. Zach's smile dies down. "Grey… I didn't… I didn't mean that. I'm just saying…" Zach was going to say before Grey stood up. "That nothing we do is romantic," Grey said, tears falling down his face. Grey runs away and Zach looks to him.

"No… I meant we haven't really been on a date that would be romantic," Zach said. He slumped into the couch.

A couple minutes later, Karen walked downstairs.

"Zach… what happened," Karen asked.

Zach turned around. "Oh… Grey's crying because I said something to him and he took it the wrong way," Zach said.

"Handle it," Karen said.

"Ok. Ok," Zach said. "Good, I'm gone," Karen said. She walked away. Zach heard the car drive away and the garage close.

Zach sat in his chair for a little bit. He decided to confront Grey.

Zach walked to the door of Grey. Zach knocked on the door.

"Grey, can we talk?" Zach said.

"Funny… I remember something like this happening," Grey sniffed, still crying. Zach sighed.

"I get it. I know you're mad but you read my sentence wrong. Someone as smart as you would understand right. I know you know what I mean. You're smart and fun and a great brother that I could never replace. Please Grey, let me explain," Zach stated.

"Come in," Grey mumbled.

Zach opened the door and Grey had his face in his pillow. He was crying. Zach sat on the bed but Grey started nudging him with his leg and tried to push him off. Zach got up.

"Grey, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know you'd take my comment so seriously," Zach said.

Grey looked up to Zach. His face was red and tears were going down his eyes. Snot was being sniffed back in as Grey looked at him. "Our love means everything to me. I… I take it seriously and personally. I take it to heart. I… I thought… you'd feel the same," Grey said, sniffling. Grey's throat was thick and his eyes were red. He laid back on his pillow and cried.

Zach stepped back. Grey's words had impacted hard on Zach. Zach took that comment to heart. Zach walked towards the door, not turning from Grey. He left the room and slowly closed the door. He stopped it so his head can peak through.

"I'm sorry Grey. I love you. Do you feel the same?" Zach asked with watery eyes. There was no reply. Zach sighed and a single tear went down his face. Zach closed the door.

On the opposite side of the door, Zach slumped down and he laid against the door. He put his hands in his face.

"How could I have done this? Why would I say that?" Zach thought. Zach sat there for a while.

Later, Zach got up and he walked downstairs. He laid on the couch and looked at the television. Zach's throat was thick and his nose was runny. His eyes were red and watery. He couldn't think of anything but Grey.

Later in the day, Zach was sleeping on the couch. He woke up to the sounds of footsteps. He sat up and looked to the stairway. He saw Grey. He got up.

"Grey, I'm so…" Zach started.

"Zach, it's fine. I… I'm sorry for saying what I said. It wasn't true. I know you love me more than anything," Grey said, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Grey walked to the fridge and he grabbed some water. Zach walked towards Grey. Grey shut the door of the fridge door.

Zach grabbed Grey and spinned him around. Zach stroked Grey's hair.

"Zach… stoop," Grey said, brushing away Zach's hand. Zach put his hand back onto Grey's head and rubbed his head.

"I can't. I'm looking at the cutest boy in the world. No… universe," Zach said, smiling. Grey tried to maintain his serious mood. Zach smiled as he saw his brother struggling to keep his previous mood.

Zach decided to do what he planned to do. Zach went in and kissed his brother. Grey held the kiss. The kiss was soft and short. Zach wanted to keep it simple to keep Grey happy. Zach pulled away.

Grey was smiling as he was red from blushing. Zach smiled.

"There's that smile. Also, look how's blushing," Zach said.

Grey giggled.

"You didn't even pull away," Zach smiled, stroking Grey's hair.

"Too much going on at once," Grey smiled.

"I love you. You know that. I will always love you. You are my life Grey. My life in one body and if anything happened to you… I don't know what I'd do to myself. I appreciate everything you do. Every day I see you I smile because you are my world. You are my world Grey," Zach preached.

"Stooooop Zach. You sound like a cliché movie," Grey laughed. Zach smiled.

"I love you," Zach said.

"I love you too," Grey replied.

Zach picked Grey up and walked over to the couch. Zach kissed Grey and Grey kissed back. They shared a very passionate kiss. Zach fell on the couch with Grey on top. Zach kissed Grey and they broke their kiss. Grey smiled.

Zach looked at Grey.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. They're like blue crystals," Zach commented. Grey smiled.

"All I have is boring brown ones," Zach said. "I love your eyes," Grey said. "Awe, you're just saying that," Zach replied.

"No really. They look good on you. It's definitely in the top three best things on your head,"

Zach laughed. "Thanks," Zach grinned.

"First is your big puffy luscious lips," Grey said, squeezing them. Zach blushed.

"You're making me blush," Zach smiled.

"Second is your hair. Your wavy smooth hair," Grey smiled back. Grey softly kissed Zach on the lips.

"You're the best," Zach said.

"I know," Grey smirked.

Grey got off of Zach and Zach and Grey got up.

"Wanna do something? It's only 8:30," Zach said.

"Whatever you want to do," Grey said.

"Wanna drive out to get some ice cream?" Zach asked.

Grey gasped. "Really!" Grey said, excited.

"Sure," Zach said. Grey hugged Zach and hugged tightly. Zach patted Grey on the back. Grey could feel Zach's bulge pressing against him. Grey smiled at the thought. Grey released Zach. He looked down for a split second and saw that Zach bulged through his pants. He didn't realize it before. Probably to focused on his model like face.

"Can we see the stars?" Grey asked, "They're on the mountain side. Pleaseee. It'll be fun," Grey said, jumping up and down.

"Whatever makes you happy," Zach smiled.

"Thanks!" Grey said, hugging Zach. Zach closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.


	7. More Feelings

Grey stops hugging his brother. Zach kisses his forehead. "Let's get going," Zach said.

Grey ran to the kitchen and he grabbed some snacks. Zach walked in and put his arms on the door ceil. "What are you doing?" Zach asked. "We need something to eat when we watch the stars," Grey said, digging through the cabinet. Zach shrugged.

"I'll get the drinks. I'll be in the car when you're done," Zach said.

Grey went through the cabinet. He looked at Zach's phone. "He left it," Grey thought.

Grey smiled and picked up his phone. He unlocked the password and went to his photos. Grey got turned on by the thought of what could be inside of Zach's photos.

Grey opened the secret album on the IPhone 6 Plus. Grey didn't have a phone, only an IPod. Grey's eyes widened. He scrolled through some sexy photos of Zach.

Zach in a wet shirt with his muscles bulging through, Zach in tight shirts, Zach shirtless and oiled up, Zach in only tight underwear, Zach flexing, and finally Zach naked, dick fully erect. His balls looked full with cum.

Grey got hard from the sight of his sexy brother.

"Is Zach some kind of model? It's really sexy. Super sexy. Who are these for? Maybe he wanted these to be for me," Grey thought. He scrolled down all the sexy pictures of Zach. He suddenly found pictures of Brooke, naked. Grey got turned off. "What the?" Grey said, quietly.

He scrolled down all the pics of Brooke. He got sad. "Does he still like Brooke?" Grey said, quietly. He went through his text messages and he saw the photos being traded between Zach and Brooke. Zach walked inside. Grey put the phone down. Zach smiled.

Zach saw Grey's serious mood. Zach frowned. "What happened?" Zach asked.

"Do you still like her?" Grey asked. Zach's eyes opened wide.

"Brooke?" Zach questioned. "Yeah," Grey said, opening the pictures. He scrolled to the pictures of naked Brooke. He showed them to Zach. Zach put his hand over his mouth.

"Grey, I didn't want you to see those," Zach said. "Zach… Do. You. Like. Her," Grey said, stern.

"No. No I don't," Zach confessed, "I have feelings for you. Only you," Zach said.

Grey looked at the phone.

"Here, let me do this. I'll prove my love," Zach said, grabbing his phone from Grey. Zach dilled in a number and he started calling someone.

"Hey Brooke. I have something to say… me and you. This isn't going to work," Zach said.

Grey heard some crying and he settled down. He heard some shouting. Brooke started cussing Zach out. Zach yelled back and he ended the call after he said, "Forget you!"

He put down the call. Zach looked at the photos of Brooke and selected all of them. He deleted them and he went to the recently deleted section and he deleted them all.

"No one is better than you," Zach said.

"Did you think about her? When we had fun? When we shared our moments?" Grey asked.

"No. I never did," Zach said.

"Promise?" Grey said.

Zach kissed Grey.

"Promise," Zach smiled.

Grey smiled. "Did you ever think about her?"

"I did. I jacked off while thinking about her but that was long before you and me. I used the photos to do that. They're gone now and I have the best boy," Zach said, rubbing Grey's hair. Grey giggled.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure you weren't just using me for fun and never cared," Grey said.

"I prove it all the time. This scenario seems to happen a lot with us," Zach said, laughing.

"Yeah," Grey giggled, "I'll stop questioning. I don't want you to see me cry and complain. I know you don't like it."

"It's fine to question. Actually, you and I get closer when we have our moments and you crying is cute sometimes," Zach laughs.

"Thanks," Grey smiled.

"Now, let's get some ice cream and see those stars," Zach said. Grey grabbed the snacks and they walked off.

Zach and Grey got into the car and they drove off.


	8. It's gonna be alright

Note: Something will be revealed for later… can anyone take a guess?

Zach drove into the parking lot of Frost's. Grey smiled. Zach and Grey got out of the car and they walked to the ice cream store. Zach opened the door for Grey and Zach looked to the menu. Grey looked around, wide eyed.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Grey said.

"A real treat," Zach smiled. Zach walked up to the teenager working behind the counter. He looked dead inside.

"Hello. Welcome to Frost's. What would you like?" the teenager said, sounding bored. "I'll take the Neapolitan," Zach said. Grey looked to Zach.

"You're turn bud," Zach said. "How much scoops can I get?" Grey asked.

"Get whatever you want," Zach said. Grey smiled. "Ok… I'll have two scoops of vanilla, one scoop of cookie dough, and one of cookies and cream," Grey said. Zach and Grey got their ice creams. They walked out.

"You sure you're going to finish all that?" Zach asked. "Of course. I'm a big boy," Grey giggled.

"Yeah," Zach laughed.

They walked to the car and ate their ice cream. Zach ate his ice cream. Grey sneaked looks at his Zach's full lips as they ate the ice cream. Zach occasionally licked his lips as the ice cream landed on them. Grey felt himself getting hard. Zach looked to Grey. Zach smiled. White teeth showing.

"You're staring a lot today Grey. Something on my face?" Zach said, putting whipping his thumb across the side of his mouth. Grey's cock instantly got hard. Grey smirked.

"Yeah, there is something on your face," Grey said.

Grey gets a scoop of ice cream and smears it all over his face and a lot on his lips. Zach's eyes get widened by Grey's action. "Grey, you got me messed up," Zach said. "I'll clean you," Grey said.

Grey leaned in and licked Zach's face. He licked his cheeks, nose, forehead, and chin. He rose from the chin and kissed Zach on the lips, while his tongue licked Zach's lips. Zach and Grey broke the kiss.

"I have to admit, the ice cream tastes better with you being there," Grey said. Zach blushed.

"Zach, I wanted to ask you if I am normal," Grey asked. "What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"I mean, I know I started puberty because I cummed and I get hard and all but I'm smooth everywhere. No sign of hair," Grey said, "So… when did you start puberty Zach?"

"Well, I started at 11. I got pubic hair around 12 ½ and you're a new 12 year old. Actually, for a boy your age, you're doing well in terms of puberty. You can already cum. Not in thick huge ropes. More like watery streams but it's good," Zach stated.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just remembered you're…" Grey started.

"Jungle of pubic hair," Zach laughed.

"Yeah. I just wondered about me," Grey said.

"You're doing fine. Next you'll get hair in some places that you might not like. I have… hair in places that I don't like but you'll find that place later," Zach laughed. "Are you referring to what we'll do next?" Grey questioned, smiling.

"Maybe…" Zach grinned.

Grey kissed Zach and Grey looked at Zach, close to close. Grey looked to Zach's lower lip.

"You're getting facial hair," Grey said, moving his index finger across his upper lip. Zach laughed. "Yeah. I try and shave it. I don't think I'd look good with a beard or a mustache," Zach said.

"Don't think so," Grey giggled.

Grey and Zach finished their ice creams and Zach drove off.

They drove to the cliff and parked. Zach laid out a blanket and Grey grabbed the snacks. Zach sat down and Grey laid in his lap. Zach stroked Grey's hair. Grey ate some chips as Zach drank some Gatorade. Zach pointed to the Cancer constellation. Grey pointed to the Gemini. Zach looked to the stars. Grey smiled at everything going on. Grey looked to Zach and Grey kissed him, upside-down. Zach smiled.

"Beautiful sight," Zach said. "Yep," Grey said. "Good pick," Zach said. "Thanks," Grey replied.

Zach and Grey sat there, enjoying their romantic evening. "Zach, is this a date?" Grey asked.

"I… I guess it is," Zach smiled.

"Best date so far," Grey said. "Only date so far," Zach said. Grey laughed. "Yeah," Grey replied.

Zach put his hand on Grey's chest.

Later, Grey fell asleep. Zach looked at the sky, laying down. Zach's phone vibrated and he picked it up. He saw that his mom was calling. He sighed and answered it.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey Zach. I just wanted to tell you that my car got a flat tire so I'm staying at Claire's. I'll be back tomorrow,"

"Oh ok," Zach said.

"Yes," Zach thought.

"Ok. Love you," Karen said.

"Love you two," Zach replied.

"Ok. Bye now," Karen said.

The call ended. Zach felt his hair getting messed with. He turned to Grey, who was now awake.

"Hey baby," Zach smiled. "Hey," Grey said, with a sleepy smile. Grey was half asleep. "How are you," Zach rubbed Grey's hair. Grey smiled but didn't reply. Zach smiled at Grey's cuteness.

"Ok, go to sleep now," Zach said. "Okkkk," Grey said, slurring his words. Grey fell asleep. Zach snickered at the thought.

Zach looked to Grey. Zach thought he was super cute. Zach quickly took his phone out and he took a picture of him. "A keeper," Zach smiled. Grey and Zach laid there. Grey was asleep and Zach dozed off.

They woke up at 12: 24. Zach saw that Grey was eating the Oreos. "Oh good. You're awake," Grey smiled.

"You're eating the Oreos," Zach smiled, "And didn't save me any."

Grey giggled. "You can dig into this mouth to find some," Grey said.

Zach laughed. "I'll pass for now," Zach said.

"Oh shoot. Shouldn't we be at mom's house?" Grey said. "Mom is staying at Claire's. Her car got a flat," Zach said.

"Oh cool. So we're alone," Grey said in a sexy tone. He walked to Zach and he dragged his hand over Zach's chest. Zach smiled.

"I love your sexy attitude," Zach said. "I love you," Grey said, passionately kissing Zach.

"Love you too," Zach smiled.

"Wanna go back home?" Grey asked. "Sure," Zach said.

They packed up and left. Grey sat in the back and he looked at his phone. Zach looked back at Grey and smiled.

"You look like a cute little boy," Zach said. "Because I am one," Grey smiled back. Zach laughed.

Zach drove off.

Back at the house, Zach plopped onto the couch. He turned on the television. Grey walked in and he sat in Zach's lap. Zach loved the feeling of his brother's soft butt on him. Grey already had changed into his underwear. Zach smiled.

"What's the occasion?" Zach asked.

"Nothing… well… someone is excited," Grey said, lifting up one of his soft butt cheeks to see Zach's bulge. Zach smiled.

"What can I say? I'm easily turned on," Zach smiled.

"I know how to treat that problem," Grey smirked. He rubbed the cock with his butt. Zach moaned. "Such… a… fuckin tease," Zach managed to say between moans. Grey smiled.

"Hey Zach. Can I ask you to do something for me?" Grey asked.

"Anything," Zach said, smirking at the pleasure. "Will you… oh never mind. It's stupid," Grey said.

"No. Nothing is stupid between us. Only thing that's stupid is missing a perfect opportunity," Zach said, squeezing Grey's butt.

"You like my butt right?" Grey asked. "Yeah…" Zach said, unsure of where Grey was going with this.

"It's really soft and bubbly," Zach said.

"Well, have you ever heard of the thing that people do with their tongues to lick someone's hole?" Grey asked. "Of course. It's called rimming," Zach said.

"Oh. That's what I was looking up in the car," Grey said. "Uh huh… so is that what you want me to do it to you? You wanna know how it feels?" Zach said.

Grey nodded. Zach couldn't resist.

"I'll do it. I'll do it for you," Zach said.

Grey turned around and hugged Zach. He got off of his brother and he stood up.

"Get on your hands and knees," Zach said. Grey obeyed and he got on his hands and knees. Zach got down to Grey's butt and he smiled. He took off his shirt. Grey waited until he felt something. SLAP! "Ohh!" Grey yelped.

"Didn't see that coming," Grey said. Zach slapped Grey's ass and then he groped it and squished it around. Grey moaned. Zach grabbed Grey's waistband and he pulled down his shorts. He slapped the ass through the underwear and then he pulled down the underwear as well. Grey turned around.

Zach was in awe at his brother's ass. The cheeks were spread apart and the hole was wide open.

"Looks tight," Zach observed.

"Yeah," Grey said.

"That'll change. Hopefully soon," Zach said, slapping Grey's ass.

"I'm ready Zach. Do it! Please!" Grey pleaded.

"Alright," Zach smiled.

Zach got his index finger and he pushed it into Grey's hole. Grey squirmed and he moaned and groaned.

"Oh my…OW!" Grey said.

Zach pulled out.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't ready. I lied," Grey smiled, "I'm ready now."

"Are you sure? My finger will go farther," Zach said.

"Just mute me out. Whatever sound I make or whatever I saw, keep going," Grey confirmed.

"Ok," Zach said.

Zach pushed in his index finger, fast and hard. Grey yelled out in pain and pleasure. Zach didn't care. He pushed it in more until it was fully in. He moved it around. Grey squirmed and yelled out. "ZACH!" Grey often said. Zach got his other index finger and he pushed it in as well. He pulled the two index fingers in opposite directions. Grey yelled.

Zach moved them around and he pulled and pushed in. Grey yelled more and more, louder than before. Zach pulled out.

Zach decided that it was time. He went face first into Grey's butthole. He smelled it and surprisingly, it didn't smell bad. Grey was a very clean person so it was nothing new. Zach stuck his tongue out and thrusted inside. Grey yelled out.

"Oh my god!" Grey yelled. Zach licked Grey's inside. He realized that he was inside his brother! Zach felt very accomplished since this was as far as they've been to anal sex. Zach pushed his tongue as far as he could. He licked every part he could. Grey moaned. Zach looked to Grey as he kept licking.

This went on for 6 minutes. Suddenly, Grey has felt Zach hit his sweat spot. "Oh! Here we go! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Grey started.

Zach grabbed Grey's cock and pointed it to him. Grey shot 3 watery streams of cum at Zach's body. The cum landed on the top of his body and trickled down through his ab crevasses. Grey smiled and he turned around.

"How'd it feel?" Zach said.

"Like heaven. Your mouth is the best," Grey said, "It helped a lot."

"Now you owe me some fun," Zach said.

Zach stood up. Grey smiled.

"When? What? Where!?" Grey said excited.

"I'll tell you when. Don't you worry," Zach smiled.

"Zach, you know how I don't like suspense," Grey said.

"That's why I like seeing you in it," Zach smiled.

Grey walked over to his shirtless brother. He noticed the cum on his abs. Grey smiled. He went next to his abs and he licked off the cum. He went through every crevasse. Zach moaned at Grey's soft tongue. Grey finished and he kissed his body.

"Thanks," Zach smiled.

"Can't resist that body," Grey said, running his hand up and down his abs. Zach laughed.

"So smooth and bumpy," Grey said.

"See. Up and down. Up and down," Grey said as his fingers went up and down through the ab muscles. Zach laughed.

Zach walked upstairs. Grey walked after him. Zach sat in his room.

"I guess I'll stay in my own room tonight. I don't want mom assuming too much things about us," Grey said.

"Alright baby bro," Zach said.

Grey kissed Zach on the lips. Zach broke the kiss.

"Goodnight. Love you," Zach said.

"Love you too," Grey said, "Goodnight."

Grey walked off. He walked into his room and he sat looking at the ceiling. His butthole hurt but he thought of what Zach might say, "Take it like a man."

Grey fell asleep, not even under the covers.

Later that night, Grey was sleeping. The house was quiet and the lights were out. Suddenly, Grey heard the door bust down. He woke up and looked around. He stood up a little and crouched down. He heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

He heard guns locking. Suddenly, he heard a shot and some soldiers running up. They walked into Zach's room and Grey heard a bang. They dragged out Zach, who was unconscious. Grey started to cry.

The soldiers entered Grey's room and looked around for him. Grey hid under the bed. The soldiers looked around and threw everything around. Grey cried. Suddenly, a soldier heard Grey. Grey stopped making noises but it was too late. Grey's bed got grabbed and thrown. Grey looked up, only to see a gun pointed at him.

Bang.

Grey woke up, strapped on a bed and he couldn't move. Grey looked around. Everything was wall. He was surrounded.

"Zach!" Grey cried out. Nothing. He heard screams and yells and he looked up.

"Zach!" Grey yelled. Suddenly, Grey saw some doctors walk inside and he saw them with torture looking weapons. Grey looked to the doctors.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I want my brother! I want to go home!" Grey said. The doctors looked at Grey and they picked up some tools.

Grey looked up from his bed, scared and worried. It was a dream. Grey took heavy breaths. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. He looked to Zach's room which was light. Zach hadn't gone to bed. The time was 12:34. Grey ran to Zach's room.

Zach looked at Grey. Zach only had underwear on, bulge peeking through. "Hey Grey. What's wrong?" Zach asked. Grey started crying and he hugged Zach, crying on his body.

Later in the night, Zach and Grey were sitting on Zach's bed.

"So we were being tortured?" Zach asked.

Grey nodded, sniffing.

"Where are these nightmares coming from?" Zach asked.

"My mind. My mind is thinking bad thoughts. I want them to stop. At least prevent them," Grey said. Zach hugged Grey.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok," Zach said.

"Zach… do you get nightmares?" Grey asked.

"Not as much as I used to. I guess I stopped," Zach said.

"Do you think I'll stop? I know night terrors are based on my feelings but I'm a positive person. I don't know," Grey said.

"Maybe it was the island. It changed us. Brought us together," Zach said.

"Maybe," Grey said. Zach hugged his brother once more. "Maybe you should spend the night," Zach said.

"Ok," Grey said. Zach felt Grey hugging him, tears dripping down his body. Zach closed his eyes and hugged Grey as he kissed him on the forehead.

"It's going to be alright," Zach said in a comforting tone.


	9. I'll Get It Down

Zach wakes up. He felt something and he lifted his covers. He saw Grey's small little hand grabbing Zach's thick semi hard cock. Zach smiled.

"My dick always finds a way out and Grey always finds a way to get it," Zach thought, smiling. He put the covers back down and he laid in bed, feeling his cock throb and swell as it got bigger. He could feel his balls churning and getting heavy and he felt them start to hang.

Zach sat back and relaxed. He sighed.

Later, Grey woke up and he looked to Zach with a sleepy face. Zach was on his phone. Zach looked to Grey and smiled. Grey's hair was all over the place. Zach thought it was cute. Grey smiled.

"Hey," Grey said, followed by a yawn. Zach smelled Grey's morning breath.

"Eww gross dude," Zach said, smiling and lightly pushing Grey. Grey giggled. Grey realized that he was grabbing something and he lifted up the covers. He saw his hand grabbing Zach's dick. It was almost rock hard.

"You let me hold on to it?" Grey said.

"Well, your hand always knows where to reach for the good stuff," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"It's hard. You liked it," Grey said. "How couldn't I. You're small hands make my dick look really big," Zach said.

"It's already really big," Grey giggled, "Do you want to get bigger?"

"Well… depends on how much you can swallow," Zach said, rustling up Grey's hair. Grey let go of Zach's cock and he patted it.

"Hey wait. Say thank you to the rod," Zach gestured to his cock. Grey grinned. Grey pulled the covers down and he looked at the cock, which was dripping out pre-cum.

"Thank you," Grey said in an arousing tone as he grabbed it and gave it a long passionate kiss on the throbbing head. Grey broke the kiss and licked the head. Zach moaned. Grey smiled.

"I'll have our playdate later," Grey said.

"Don't say it to me. Say it to him," Zach smiled.

Grey kneeled to the cock. "Let's have some fun later," Grey said, kissing the head. He licked up some pre-cum and he got up. Zach got up, cock hanging out of the little slit in the underwear. Zach stuffed it back in and it made a huge bulge. Zach looked at it in the mirror and decided to put on pants so their mom wouldn't see.

He put on pants but the dick bulged through. Grey peaked in Zach's room. "It's fine. I like your big bulge," Grey said. "Thanks bud but do you think mom would care?" Zach asked. "No. She's seen us naked before," Grey said.

"Yeah… like when we were 7 or 8. If you hadn't noticed… I got bigger," Zach said. "Changed for the better," Grey said.

Grey and Zach walk downstairs. Zach goes to open the fridge but he sees a note. He looks at it.

 _Had to leave to work early. –Mom_

Grey looks at the note.

"You know what means," Grey smirked. "Wow, you're really horny," Zach said.

"I'm always horny," Grey grinned.

"That's true. Ok… hornier than usual," Zach said. "I doubt that," Grey smiled.

"Yeah…" Zach laughed. "You wanna settle down until a little later," Zach said.

"Oh… I don't know if I can wait that long," Grey said, pointing to his underwear, which has a tent around the front. Zach smiled.

Zach pokes at Grey's erection. "Fully hard," Zach said. "Yep. Are you?" Grey asked.

Grey pokes at Zach's underwear and then he gives it a squeeze. "Almost," Zach said.

Grey looks over Zach's body. "You have a nice body," Grey said, running his fingers over Zach's chest and reaching his nipples as he tugs on them. His other hand runs along his abs.

"Damn Grey. You're really horny,"

"I'm needy," Grey said.

Zach laughed.

"Of course you are," Zach said. Zach walked off as Grey looked at his hunk brother. Grey smiled. Grey squeezed his bubble butt. Grey slapped it. Grey smiled.

Zach walked upstairs and looked at his phone. He looked at pictures of his brother sleeping, which he took every time he fell asleep with Grey. Zach smiled.

Later at around 11:00, Grey was watching the television, butt naked. Grey was masturbating at the thought of his brother. "Zzzaaaccchhh," Grey moaned out, trying to stay quiet. Grey got up and he put his finger in his mouth. He pushed it slowly into his butt and he moaned loudly, quickly putting his hand over his mouth. Grey looked around and he saw a belt. Grey put the belt in his mouth. Grey jacked himself off. Grey moaned and groaned into the belt. "Zachhh!" Grey muffled.

Zach thought it would be a good idea to surprise Grey. Zach got up and went into Grey's room. He looked around and tried to find some underwear. He dug all the way down to the bottom of Grey's underwear drawer. He pulled out the tightest one. He looked at it.

"Grey had this when he was 8," Zach said, stretching it. He smiled as it didn't stretch much. "Perfect," Zach grinned. Zach walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

In the bathroom, Zach opened up a cabinet with a key that he hid on the top seal of the door. Zach pulled out some oil. Zach grabbed the bottle and he looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled and flexed a little. He laughed. Zach liked how his body looked. He worked on it for a while and it finally came to be how he wanted it to be.

Zach squirted a lot of oil on his hands. He wanted to be smooth and shiny for his brother. He wanted it to be a nice surprise. Zach oiled up his chest and went over his nipples, shivering as he went over one of his most sensitive areas. Zach smiled as he oiled up his abs. He went through the ab crevices and went to his arms. He flexed in the mirror, showing his arms in full glory. Zach's arms were shiny. He tended to his armpit hair and he covered his back with oil and his sides. He tried to cover as much of his body in oil as he can.

He wanted this to be special for Grey.

Zach took off his underwear and his big cock flopped out. He sighed as it was getting hard from looking at himself. He sighed again at the thought that was going to come. He had to fit his cock in the tight underwear. He waited until he was a lot softer and he put on the underwear. It was hard getting it up his tights but he managed. He got it over his butt and he stuffed his cock inside. He moved it around to make the perfect bulge. He smiled at himself and winked.

Zack unlocked the door and walked out.

Downstairs, Grey moans as he shoots out 2 streams of watery cum. He sighs and he gets dressed. Right as Grey sits down, he hears footsteps. Grey turns to see Zach, walking down the stairs, acting very sexy. Almost like a stripper.

"Holy," Grey said, cock getting instantly hard. Zach blows a kiss to Grey and he rubs his body. Grey starts drooling and sweating.

"Loss of words," Zach said, in an arousing tone. Grey just kept drooling. Zach smiled. He winked at his brother. Zach circled his fingers around his nipples and he squeezed his chest. He flexed to Grey in different poses. He flexes his arms, chest, and abs. Grey shakes in excitement.

"Come and get it big boy," Zach said. Grey shot up and ran towards his brother. They kissed, passionately.

"You did this all for me?" Grey said, going straight back to kissing. Zach broke the kiss but remained close. "Yes. You've been a naughty boy though so you need some punishment," Zach said, slapping Grey's ass. Grey moaned. Grey bit one of Zach's nipples and licked it. "Ohh Grey!" Zach moaned. Zach was instantly silenced as he was kissed again by Grey. Grey's tongue darted inside of Zach's mouth as they locked tongues.

Grey's body pressed against Zach's as Grey grabbed Zach's arms. Zach pushed Grey close To him and didn't let go. Grey didn't even think about leaving his brother's grip. Zach flexed for Grey. Grey's cock was going crazy. Grey's cock pressed against Zach's bulge. Zach grabbed onto Grey's butt.

They did all of this without breaking the kiss.

Zach moaned into Grey's lips as Grey slapped Zach's butt. Grey broke the kiss. Grey kissed Zach's chest, nipples and licked over his abs. Zach grabbed the bottom of Grey's white tee shirt and pulled it off of his brother. Zach slapped Grey's ass as he stood Grey up straight. Zach kneeled down and he started to lick Grey's body as he twisted his nipples.

Grey shivered. Zach smiled. Grey grabbed onto Zach's shoulders as Zach went over Grey's nipples as he squeezed his chest. Grey smiled as he moaned and groaned. Zach left kisses on Grey's body. Zach's lips were wet so they left big wet kiss marks. Grey smiled. Zach kissed his brother on the lips, passionately. Grey smiled. Grey squeezed Zach's butt. Zach felt his underwear getting tighter.

Grey looked down at Zach's bulge as he felt it getting hard while it pressed against his body. Zach's eyes were closed as Grey slowly broke the kiss. Zach's underwear got tighter and tighter and then…

Snap!

The underwear broke in the front and Zach's full 8 ½ inches popped out, standing straight out. Grey smiled. Zach looked down. He saw his cock.

"Oh…" Zach said.

Grey giggled. "I guess the beast couldn't be contained," Grey commented, gripping the cock. Grey kneels down.

"May I?" Grey smirked. "Take me," Zach said.

Grey forced the head of the cock into his mouth. He moved his tongue around it. For some reason to Grey, it felt like the head was a lot bigger than normal. Grey liked it better. Grey pushed his tongue in the slit of the cock head. Zach moaned. Grey moved his tongue around and then he took his tongue out. Grey kept his tongue active.

Zach felt like he wanted more… so he got what he wanted. Zach forced his hips in, hard and fast, not caring about anything.

Grey got a sudden shock as the thick rod went down his throat. He went more than half way down. He felt the balls slap his chin as Grey quickly pulled out, gasping for air while coughing. Grey was holding his throat.

Zach opened his eyes and he noticed his mistake. Zach's eyes got watery after seeing his brother in pain. "Oh shit! Grey I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you deep throat me," Zach said, hugging his brother.

Grey coughed. "I guess you… you forget how b… big you really are," Grey said, coughing.

"I was greedy. I forget about the length and the size. The pleasure goes to my head and I get greedy. Having a big dick comes with its consequences. Does it hurt?" Zach said. "A little," Grey said, gripping his throat.

Zach hugged his brother, crying.

"I'm so sorry. You know how I don't like hurting you. I'm a lot bigger and that means I have to watch my strength,"

"Zach, I think… I think your taking this too hard on yourself. I'll get the deep throating thing down," Grey said, patting his brother's back.

"No. No. I don't want you to learn deep throating if I'm gonna force it down you," Zach said.

"Well, I'm going to have to learn it if we want to keep doing this. How can I give you pleasure? I know you like my soft throat," Grey smiled. "I do like your throat," Zach said, wiping his tears.

"I'll man up. For you," Grey said. "Are you sure?" Zach said?

"Yep. Force it down me. Hold the back of my head so I can't pull off. Resist anything I do to want to stop. I'll learn to like it. I'll learn the hard way. And I've been a naughty boy haven't I?" Grey asked.

"Yeah. Ok," Zach said, nodding.

Zach stood up. Grey grabbed the cock and he kissed it. "You ready," Grey said.

Zach nodded. Grey popped the head into his mouth. "Go," Grey muffled into Zach's cock head. Zach grabbed the back of Grey's head and he grabbed onto his curly hair. Zach smiled.

"I want you to know that I love you," Zach said.

Grey managed to smile as he had the head in his mouth. Zach closed his eyes as he pushed his hips forward. Three inches were forced into Grey's mouth. Grey got startled but he licked and sucked on it. Grey then gagged as the next inch went into his mouth. Grey felt another inch come in and he tried to pull back.

"I know. I know. It's almost all in Grey. You can do it. I love you," Zach said. Those words made Grey happy. Grey gulped and he forced about another ½ of an inch in. Zach looked to his brother. His eyes were red but he was keeping calm. Zach sighed. He forced another inch in. Grey felt the cock start to go down his throat. He felt it hit the back of his throat as he started gagging more and more.

Zach heard slurping as Grey swallowed the monster. Zach's cock twitched as it went farther down. Grey reached the 7 inch mark. Grey felt the jungle of pubic hair tickling the tip of his nose. Zach moaned. Grey grabbed Zach's butt and he decided to "fuck it."

Grey pushed his mouth in all the way, face planting into the jungle of hair. All 8 ½ inches were inside. Zach moaned out loud. He looked down to his brother. Grey was straining but enjoying it. He was moving back and forth. Zach loved the feeling. Zach's balls slapped Grey's chin. Grey tried to smile but he could only smirk. Zach pushed Grey back and forth. Grey started gagging in major ways. They did this for 2 minutes.

Zach felt his orgasm coming. He decided not to tell Grey. Keep it a secret. Zach moaned. Grey kept going, only wanting to please his brother. Finally, Zach yelled out, "GREY!" Zach shot 8 thick ropes of cum. All the ropes flew down Grey's mouth. Grey slowly pulled off. When Grey pulled off, he licked up the shaft, cleaning his brother. Zach started breathing heavy.

"That was amazing Grey," Zach said.

"All I wanted to do was please you. Even if it hurt. I'll learn how to do it better. Did I please you? Do I have to do it again?" Grey asked, gasping for air.

"No. No. No. No. No. Grey you did amazing. Thank you. It was amazing. You're special Grey. Most 12 year olds can even suck more than a couple of inches. Some don't even get the luxury of sucking a cock… especially something this big. You are special in my eyes. I know I couldn't do what you did when I was your age. I may not be able to now," Zach said. Zach laughed. Grey giggled.

"Thanks," Grey said, tugging on his brother's rod. "You're cum tastes good," Grey said. "Love you," Zach said. "Love you too," Grey said. "Hey. I wanted to say that I'd never want to hurt you. I want what is best for you and if you want something… I'm down for it. Even if I don't like it as much. It's what you want, not what I want," Zach said.

"I want you. I also want you to be happy with me. I don't have a big cock like you so I rely on my butt and throat," Grey said. "They're both wonderful. And your cock is amazing," Zach said, giving his brother's cock a little tug. Grey smiled.

"So… does this count as your thing I own you?" Grey asked, smiling. "Nope. I didn't ask for this. I just dressed like this for something you can feast your eyes on," Zach said, smiling. Grey laughed. "Fair enough," Grey said.

Zach looks at his cock as it had busted through the underwear.

"You wanna go shopping? We can get some stuff that'll make us… better," Zach smirked. "Change our style?" Grey asked. "Well no. Just get some clothing that we can wear when we are feeling sexy," Zach said.

"Ok. I'm down," Grey said.

"Just make sure you get something that will make that butt stand out," Zach said. Grey giggled. "Only if you get something that will make your bulge stand out. Also something that will make your muscles stand out," Grey said.

"Anything for you," Zach said.

Later in the afternoon, Grey was cooking some pasta. Zach walked downstairs, fully dressed. Grey was dressed as well.

"Mmm. Something smells good," Zach said.

"I made pasta," Grey said.

"Awe, you didn't have to," Zach said.

"I know it's your favorite," Grey smiled.

"That's little bro," Zach said, hugging Grey.

Grey placed some napkins and forks on the table. He grabbed to glasses and put them on the table. He poured some pasta in two bowls and sat them down. He sat down and Zach sat right next to him.

"How's your throat?" Zach asked. "Doing better. I'll work on making it easier though," Grey said. "Ok," Zach said.

They ate the rest of the pasta. Zach got up and kissed his brother, soft and gentle. "Thanks for the meal," Zach said.

"No problem," Grey replied.


	10. Tired of Hiding

Grey runs upstairs and he knocks on Zach's door. Grey opens the door and he looks inside. He sees Zach, who is naked and watching his tv.

"Oh… sorry! Is this a bad…" Grey started.

"No no. It's fine," Zach said, getting up.

"I should have waited until you said come in," Grey said.

"But don't you think I look great?" Zach smiled. Grey looked up and down Zach's toned appearance and his thick soft cock. "I would say you look better without clothes," Grey laughed.

"You could say that. What are you inferring? We become nudists?" Zach asked.

"No. I don't think everyone around us would like that. I don't know if I'd even like that attention," Grey said. "Yeah. That's true," Zach said.

"Should I join you," Grey smirked, starting to take off his shirt but Zach stops him. "No Grey. We don't have time for 'fun' right now. We need to get to the store before it closes," Zach said, grabbing Grey's arm, fast.

Zach's cock hit Grey's arm. Grey blushed. Grey heard a slapping of his balls. Grey smiled. "Come on. Let's get dressed," Zach said, smiling at Grey but Zach didn't know what Grey was smiling about.

Grey grabbed onto Zach's cock as Zach passed by. Grey gave a little tug before he let go. Zach tried to contain his moan to look professional but he couldn't help himself. Zach moaned a little.

"There's the moan," Grey giggled. Zach blushed.

"You got me," Zach smiled as he walked off. Grey walked with him.

After they got dressed, Grey ran downstairs. He put on his shoes and waited for Zach. He felt like he was waiting for forever for his brother. Zach walked downstairs.

Grey had a blue and white tee shirt on with beige shorts on. Zach was wearing a white tee shirt and a red and black squared buttoned up shirt over it, unbuttoned. He was wearing black shorts. Zach looked at Grey's legs.

"Wish I had your legs. They're really smooth," Zach said. Grey blushed. "Mine are hairy," Zach said.

"Kinda hairy. It's not bad. Well-tended too," Grey said. "Thanks. So instead of talking about my legs, let's get some clothes," Zach said, smiling. "Let's go," Grey smiled.

Grey and Zach got into the car. Zach drove off.

Later, Zach and Grey got out of their car. Zach got a call. He looked at his phone and saw it was from his mom. Zach answered it.

"Hello… yes… we are out and about… just buying stuff… not much… we'll be back soon… so you'll be home a little late… alright… that's ok," Zach said. Zach smiled at Grey. Grey jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ok… bye… love you… bye," Zach said. He hung up. Zach smiled. "Guess we'll be alone again," Zach said. "That's great! I love spending time with you Zach," Grey said, hugging Zach. Zach patted Grey on the back.

"Ok Grey. You can let go now," Zach said. Grey hugged tighter. "Grey," Zach said, with a beginning of a stern tone. "A little longer," Grey said, smiling into Zach's chest. Zach pushed Grey off of him. Grey stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"I said stop!" Zach said, mad. Grey looked at Zach in horror. His eyes got watery. Grey put his head down. His bangs covered his eyes. Zach realized what he did. He kneeled down to Grey.

"Grey. I'm sorry," Zach said, trying to touch Grey. Grey pushed Zach back. Grey tried to cover his tears but his tears hit the ground. Zach looked at Grey.

"Why?" Grey managed to say, sniffling.

"I… I… I was trying to be safe. If people see us hugging like that, they could assume the worst," Zach said.

"But we shouldn't have to hide. We shouldn't have to have that fear," Grey sniffled.

"I know… I just… I wanted us to be safe," Zach said. "You didn't have to shove me," Grey said, "I felt like I did something wrong. In a sense, I kinda did."

Grey started crying. Zach hugged Grey. "It's gonna be alright," Zach said, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. You were happy and I took that away from you," Zach said.

"I wish we could be accepted," Grey said. "I wish we could as well," Zach said. Grey wiped his tears and sniffled. "Alright. I'm sorry," Grey said.

"You shouldn't be sorry," Zach said, "I did this. It's my problem."

"If you say so," Grey said, managing to giggle. Zach smiled and he rubbed Grey's head. "Ok. Let's get into the store. We're just sitting in the parking lot," Zach laughed.

"Yeah," Grey agreed, laughing.

Zach and Grey walked into the clothing store.

Zach looked around. He looked at Grey, who was still next to him.

"Whatca doing Grey?" Zach asked. "So… what do I buy?" Grey asked. "Anything you want. Just remember our deal," Zach said. "Butt poping pants," Grey giggled.

"Yep," Zach said. "Just remember your half," Grey said. "Tight clothes for by body and my bulge," Zach smiled. "Right," Grey said.

"Ok. I'll be in the men's section," Zach said. Grey nodded and ran off to the children's section. Zach looked around the section. He picked up an adult medium shirt and he though it looked good. He knew he was an adult large but he wanted to get a size smaller so it will look like his muscles were bigger.

"Excuse me," A woman said. Zach looked around. He saw a woman. "Hello?" Zach said. "I wanted to say something," the woman said. "Um… ok…" Zach said. "I saw what you did to your brother outside. That wasn't right. Pushing him down," the woman said.

"I… uh…" Zach said. "And making him cry like that," the woman said, shaking her head.

"You know what. It isn't any of your business to be involved in our lives," Zach said, sternly. "Well, I think pushing around younger weaker people is not right," the woman said, "You could have hurt him!"

"Why do you care so much. We made up and I did it on accident," Zach said. "But why! He was just hugging you," the woman said.

"Please just leave me alone," Zach said, irritated. "I don't want you hurting him! I'm a child psychologist and I deal with abuse all the time," the woman said. "Abuse! What gives you the right to call me an abusive brother. My brother Grey is the best brother I could ever have," Zach said.

"And yet you pushed him," the woman said. Zach put the shirt down. "What do you want? Proof that he's the best!" Zach said. "May I talk to your brother?" the woman said. "I… fine. The reason I pushed him is because we have strong feelings for each other and I didn't want anything to look suspicious," Zach said.

"I still need to talk to your brother," the woman said. At that moment, Grey came around the corner.

"Hey Zach! I think I found…" Grey said, until he saw Zach and the woman.

"What's happening?" Grey asked. "This woman wants to know why I pushed you but I told her already," Zach said. "I just have some questions," the woman said.

Grey looks at Zach and then back at the woman. "Ok…" Grey said, unsure. "Does your brother hurt you at home Grey?" the woman asked. "No. He doesn't hurt me. We have a strong bond," Grey said.

"Was this bond always this strong?" the woman asked. "Well… no. We had our struggles before we went on a 'vacation' and then we bonded," Grey said. "Really?" the woman said. "May I ask what this vacation was?"

"I don't like talking about it," Grey said. "Did something happen between you two? Did he hurt you?" the woman asked. "No! Zach would never hurt me. We were on the island Isla Nublar and we were on Jurassic World. We were chased by dinosaurs and almost killed. Zach helped me and saved me multiple times. He reassured me when I was sad or scared. He is the best brother. I developed feelings for him after that. He… we love each other!" Grey said, saying everything he could think of.

"Ahh… brotherly love," the woman said. "No. This love," Grey said.

Grey ran to Zach and kissed him on the lips. The woman's eyes opened wide. Grey broke the kiss. Zach gave Grey the look as to say "Why did you do that? We need to keep a low profile," and Grey returned the look as to say "I'm tired of hiding,"

"I… you too are a couple?" the woman said. "Not really," Zach said.

"It's… complicated," Grey said. "I only pushed him because I didn't want people knowing about us," Zach said.

"Well… I…" the woman said. "Can you please leave us alone. We don't need people like you knowing about this. Just pretend like this never happened," Zach said.

"I don't know. This is wrong. I…" the woman started. "Please. I love Zach and I want to keep it that way. Please don't take him away from me," Grey said, trying to look as sad as possible. The woman looks at Grey. She sighs.

"I don't know. Love like that isn't something that is universally loved," the woman said.

"We've run into that problem before," Zach said. "Please. We'll try and hide it. I just don't want you to take away my brother," Grey said.

The woman looked into Grey's eyes. She saw something. A little glimmer of fear. The woman's heart sunk.

"You've been through a lot… haven't you?" the woman asked. Grey nodded and he hugged his brother. Zach looked down at Grey who's face was in his brother's side, crying. Zach kept him close. Zach looked at the woman.

"Please," Zach mouthed to the woman. The woman nodded. "Alright. I'll keep it a secret," the woman said. Zach smiled. "Thank you," Zach said. The woman nodded and smiled at Zach.

The woman walked off. Zach kneeled down to Grey's level. He moved the bangs out of his eyes. He smiled at Grey. Grey smiled back. They both hugged.

"Come on. If you cry, I cry. You're strong Grey. Stronger than me," Zach said. Grey managed to smile. "Come on. Let's go get some clothes," Zach said.

Later, Zach walked over to the children's section. He saw Grey getting the last of his clothes.

"You ready to try some stuff on?" Zach asked. Grey looked to Zach. "Yep," Grey said.

The two brothers walked over to the dressing rooms. It was empty and no worker was sitting in the main desk. Grey smiled. Zach and Grey walked into the main dressing room which was huge.

Grey looked at Zach as he put down his clothes. Zach took off his shirt, pants, and he started to take off his underwear.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Grey asked, "I mean… I love seeing you naked but…"

"What? You didn't get underwear?" Zach said, taking off his underwear. His soft cock hit his stomach. Zach grabbed the underwear and it is revealed to be a jockstrap.

"That's some weird looking underwear," Grey said, trying to take his eyes off his brother's cock to look at the underwear. Zach laughed.

"It's not really underwear. It's a jockstrap. It does this to my big boy parts," Zach laughed, trying to dumb it down to Grey's level.

"You can say penis. I'm not that dumb," Grey said. "You're a lot smarter than I am," Zach said. Grey smiled.

Zach put on the jockstrap. Grey looked at Zach's jockstrap as his big cock tried to squish itself into the tight jockstrap. Grey's mouth dropped.

Zach smiled. "You like it?"

Grey nodded.

"Let's see it with some pants on," Zach said. Zach put on his pants and the bulge popped out in the front. Grey grinned.

"It's beautiful," Grey said. Grey squished Zach's bulge. Zach rubbed Grey's hair. Zach put on a white shirt. Grey looked at Zach. Zach's muscles were bulging out.

"Whoa," Grey stared. Zach snickered. "You like it? It's a size down," Zach said.

"You look like an angel," Grey admired. "You're the angel," Zach said, letting Grey rub his abs. Grey smiled. Zach slapped Grey's butt.

"Show me some of your stuff," Zach said. Grey put on a shirt and some shorts. The shirt was a tank top with basketball shorts. Grey also had a bracelet on. Zach looked at Grey.

"Nice. It fits you," Zach said. Grey smiled. Grey put on another set of clothes. He put on a plaid button up with a white shirt underneath and some beige pants. Zach turned Grey around and saw a big bulge from his butt. Zach slapped it, quietly.

"What? That can't be my brother's ass. It wasn't that big. You must have stuffed it," Zach laughed, joking around. Grey giggled. "It's the real thing," Grey said, squeezing it. "I don't believe it," Zach laughed.

"See for yourself," Grey laughed, pulling down his pants and underwear. Zach looked at his brother's bubble butt. Zach caught himself drooling. Zach brushed his hand over it.

"Nice and smooth," Zach said.

Grey pulled up his underwear and pants. Zach put on a tank top and a necklace. "I wasn't sure if the necklace was going to fit my appearance but what do you think?" Zach asked.

"It looks great!" Grey said. Grey looked at Zach's arms. They were bulging from the sleeveless tank top. Zach smiled. "Thanks," Zach said.

They tried on more clothes and finally left the store.

Zach and Grey got in the car. Zach drove off.

Grey was quiet the whole ride. Zach looked at Grey.

"What's wrong?" Zach said, turning back to the road.

"Nothing," Grey said.

"Grey Mitchell, I've known you my whole life… I think I would know when something was bothering you," Zach said.

"It's just… do you want to hide in fear? Fear of being judged?" Grey said.

"No. Wait… this is about that woman isn't it?" Zach asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," Grey said, "I hate hiding. I don't like it and I need to express my feelings. People should accept us for what we like."

"I know. It's just… those people out there aren't fans of incest. We could be hurt. Physically and mentally. I'm trying to protect us," Zach said.

"Well… I felt like I was the only one doing work. I just want you to know that I need you to help me in times like that. We're a team remember?" Grey said.

That hit Zach hard. "We're a team remember?"

Those words played back in his mind. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it before. You really care about everything that happens to us," Zach said.

"You don't?" Grey asked. "Well… I know how the real world is. People can be cruel. You already experienced that at the movies remember?" Zach said.

Grey remembered the movie experience. He tried to forget it. "I don't like remembering it because it reminds me of you getting hurt," Grey said.

"I got hurt to save you. That's what I'm trying to do. Protect you. It's my job. You know I love you to the very last second that I'm with you. I don't like seeing you suffer or sad," Zach said. Grey managed to smile.

"I just don't like how we have to hide from people who can't accept us," Grey said. "Believe me. I wish that too. But we have to remember, our brotherly love isn't as great as regular brothers," Zach said.

"I guess we could say that we are brothers with perks," Grey said, grabbing Zach's bulge. Zach jumped a little.

"I guess so," Zach smiled. Grey squeezed a little harder.

"Grey, not in the car," Zach said.

"Fine," Grey said, pulling back.

"I love you," Grey said.

"I will always love you," Zach said.

Later, in the hallway of the upstairs bedrooms, Zach had Grey in a picked up pose and holding him like a bride's pose. They were kissing. Zach kicked open his door and fell on his bed. Zach took off Grey's shirt and kissed down his neck.

"I love you my little prince," Zach said, kissing Grey. Grey moaned.

"I love you more,"


	11. To Cut or Not to Cut

Zach was sleep in his room. Zach had his shirt off and only his underwear on. Zach was fast asleep in a heavy sleep.

Suddenly, Grey peaked his head into Zach's room. Grey smiled. He had been waiting for Zach to fall asleep to do what he wanted. Grey smiled again at his dirty thought. Taking advantage of my big brother as he fell asleep.

Grey slowly walked over to Zach's bed before he saw that Zach wasn't going to be easily woken up. He still walked slowly because he knew that his mom might hear. Grey walked to Zach and looked at him. He looked really cute asleep.

Zach's hair was all messed up and he had a little drool coming down his face. Grey smiled. He kissed Zach's forehead. Grey slowly licked Zach's drool. It tasted sweet. Grey didn't care about the thought of licking his brother's spit because he tastes it all the time when he kisses him.

Grey wanted something bigger… literally. Grey looked towards Zach's bulge, which was totally flaccid. Even when he was flaccid, Zach's cock stood at 4 inches. Grey remembered that he was as big as his brother's flaccid size.

Grey grabbed onto it and he popped the head in his mouth. Zach's cock started to rapidly get hard as Grey sucked on the head. Grey pulled his brother's head out of his mouth. Grey looked at his brother's cock. He admired the full 8 ½ inches. He smiled.

"I'm pretty lucky to have landed such a great brother," Grey thought. Grey grabbed the cock and he squeezed the hard rod. Precum popped out of the head. Grey looked at the precum. Grey went in for the big mushroom head.

Grey sucked on the head. He put his tongue inside the foreskin of his brother. The foreskin was spread open enough for a good bit of his head to peak out. If it was full flaccid then it would cover it all. Grey poked his tongue inside and moved his tongue in circles around the foreskin. Grey pushed his head down the cock.

"I have to please my brother. The only way for me to please him… I have to practice. Some of the best practice I'd say," Grey thought. Grey sucked down his brother's thick cock. He could feel veins popping out. That was new.

Grey had never felt Zach's veiny cock. Maybe he was extra hard. Maybe this was a sigh of puberty. Grey shrugged because he didn't mind the new addition. Grey sucked lower. He ignored the straining of his brother's thickness.

He wanted to clear his mind and think of nothing. He wanted to suck the cock to make his brother happy. Zach was still fast asleep.

Before Grey knew it, he was 5 ½ inches down Zach's cock. He moved his tongue around the shaft to lube it up to make it easier to go down. Grey felt the head of Zach's cock hit the back of his mouth. Grey sucked down the cock.

Grey breathed through his nose, smelling his brother's sexy musk. Grey sucked down. He cleared his mind. He felt the head of the cock go down his throat. He choked and went up a couple of centimeters. He stopped himself. Grey sucked down harder as a consequence for going up.

"I need to learn to take Zach's cock. It's the only way he'll be happy with me sucking him. He sucks me just fine so I need to do the same," Grey thought. This fired him up. Grey went down to the 6 ½ inch mark. He went down further pushing his head down.

Grey's eyes were straining. He gagged more and more. He felt Zach's length and thickness go down his throat. Grey managed to gather enough spit to shoot down Zach's cock. Grey felt like it was good enough for him to go down. Grey breathed in hard and he pushed himself down. He arrived at the first pubic hair. He felt it tickle his nose.

Grey knew he was close. He closed his eyes and he pushed himself down. Grey felt his face being buried in Zach's pubic forest. Grey smiled with excitement.

"Congrats."

Grey shot up from the cock. He coughed and grabbed his throat. He looked up at Zach who was smiling at him.

"You finally did it on your own. Good job," Zach said, rubbing Gray's cheek.

"How long were you awake?" Grey asked.

"Just woke up. You're a sneaky little boy. Sneaking into my room and using me as a training object," Zach said.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to train myself to make you happy. I wanted to make sure I can suck you fully," Grey said.

"You shouldn't be sorry. Well… maybe. I mean, you did use me for your liking," Zach said. "I know… I want the best for you Zach. Even if I have to choke or gag. I know you suck me without any problem and I wanted to do the same. I'm sorry for using you," Grey said.

"Well… I sure liked it. Look," Zach said, pointing to his cock.

Grey say it shaking.

"Just… just squeeze my ballsac," Zach said.

Grey looked at Zach's big balls. Grey squeezed them. 9 thick ropes of cum splattered on Grey's face. Zach closed his eyes. Grey's mouth opened after all the cum stopped spewing out. Grey opened his eyes. The cum was on his eye lids, nose, cheeks, forehead, chin, lips, and even some in his hair.

Grey had a shocked look on his face as to say 'what happened?'

Zach snickered. "If you're going to start something, you better finish it,"

"I… uh… that was a lot," Grey said. "Guess I was really happy tonight," Zach said. Grey wiped some of the cum off his eye lids. He licked his lips clean and wiped the rest off his face and onto his hand. He licked his hand.

"Mmm" Grey said, licking his hand. "Drink up little bro. It's full of nutrition," Zach said.

"It is?" Grey questioned.

Zach nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I guess you're right," Grey said, getting back to licking. Zach leaned forward, licking Grey's face. Zack's semi hard cock was still dripping cum onto his bed. Grey kept his focus on his hand. His brother's cum was really sweet and warm.

Zach looked at Grey's hair. Zach covered his mouth and laughed. Grey stopped licking his hand.

"What? What happened?" Grey asked.

"You're hair. Some of my cum got in it," Zach laughed.

"What!" Grey said, running to the mirror in Zach's room. He looked at his hair. "Oh no! This is going to take forever to get out of my hair," Grey said.

"I didn't know you were the type to care about your hair," Zach said, playing with his thick meat.

"Why would you think that?" Grey said.

Zach looked up. "Well… your hair is always all over the place. You don't even have to comb it," Zach said.

"Well… I like it clean. I'm a very clean person,"

"No wonder why you're so smooth,"

Grey laughed. Zach smiled. "Can I go back to bed now or are you going to try and practice?" Zach said.

"I'm good… for now," Grey said, winking. Grey got up and smiled. He went back to his room. Zach raised his eyebrow.

"That's why I love him. So unpredictable," Zach said, laying back down.

Zack woke up, but not because Grey was playing with him again. Zach got up. Zach smiled. He walked downstairs. He saw Grey playing Injustice. Grey was fighting as Batman against the Joker. Grey turned around.

"Oh hey big sausage," Grey laughed.

"Hey Mr. Bubble," Zach said.

"Good one," Grey said, smiling.

"Big sausage. You think it's that big?" Zach said, taking out his cock and slapping Grey's face with it. Grey sucked on the head as he played as Batman. Zach started nurturing Grey as Grey sucked on his head, looking at the game. Zach looked around.

"Mom's gone again?" Zach asked. Grey nodded, still nurturing. Zach smiled. "Drink up baby boy. You want to make sure that big butt of yours gets bigger don't you?" Zach laughed. Grey smiled, still sucking. Zach moaned at the feeling of Grey's lips.

Grey's lips were smooth and squishy. Zach rubbed Grey's hair. Grey released his lips from the tempting head. Zach smiled at Grey. Grey laughed and licked his lips.

"It's a really good thing to do while I'm playing," Grey said. Grey grabbed onto the cock and squeezed it. "Nice and thick. Just how…" Grey started before he looked to the game. He pressed on the controls and Batman jumped up and kicked the Joker.

"Yes!" Grey said. Grey looked at Zach. Zach laughed. Zach gave Grey his cock. Grey put the head back in his mouth. Grey played while sucking. Zach looked at his phone. He looked at pictures of him and Grey over the years.

"Ha. It's funny how you used to look like this and we would be this close and now look at us," Zach said, showing Grey some pictures. Grey took the cock head out of his mouth. "Yeah. Wish we could have done it earlier in life," Grey said.

"You wish," Zack laughed, "Now let's suck some more of that head," Grey said, popping it back in his mouth and sucking it like a pacifier. Zach smiled. Zach felt his balls start to enlarge and hang low. Zach moaned as Grey sucked.

After 6 minutes of sucking, Zach finally cummed into Grey's mouth. 7 thick streams shot down Grey's throat. Zach smiled. Grey gulped down the cum.

"Still love you're cum," Grey said. "How couldn't you?" Zach laughed.

Zach walked off, after Grey cleaned off his brother's big head. Zach walked to the cabinet and he poured some cereal and some milk. Zach sat next to Grey. He saw Grey was fighting as the Flash against Aquaman.

"This is a hard one. You need to jump a lot," Zach said. "Yeah but Aquaman's trident has the… wait a minute! You know superheroes!" Grey said.

Zach nodded slowly. "Why wouldn't I?" Zach said.

"You never express interest in superheroes or anything geeky," Grey said.

"Well… I'm not as crazy about all this as you are but I like some of this stuff," Zach said.

"When did you like this?" Grey asked.

"When we started bonding. I wanted to relate to you more so… I learned some things that you like," Zach said.

"Awe Zach," Grey said, kissing Zach passionately. Zach moved his hands through Grey's silky smooth hair. Zach moved his tongue in Grey's mouth. Grey did the same. Zach broke the kiss.

"I'll do anything I can for you," Zach said. "I want to do the same," Grey said.

"Well… remember that deal we made where you own me something," Zach said.

""Oh yeah… for the rimming?" Grey remembered.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you could give me a lap dance," Zach asked.

"A lap dance?" Grey questioned.

"You have the perfect body and the perfect butt for it. Please," Zach begged.

"I don't even know what a lap dance is," Grey said.

"Huh right. You're still young. Ok well watch this. It's a lap dance at a strip club," Zach said, showing Grey a video. Grey saw a boy dancing on the lap of another boy. The boy had a bubble butt like Grey's and the boy was rubbing his butt against his cock. Grey smiled.

"That's all? Just a dance?" Grey asked.

"It feels really good," Zach said.

"Ok," Grey said.

"Thank you. I just need you to strip to your underwear," Zach said, taking off his brother's shirt. He rubbed his hands against Grey's body. He rubbed his nipples.

"You're the cutest," Zach said. Grey giggled. Grey striped off his shorts. Zach sat down. Grey's butt hovered over Zach. Zach took off his shirt and shorts. Grey started to shake his butt. He moved it up and down and squished it against Zach's cock. Grey shook it and grinded up Zach's leg. He bounced his butt all over Zach's bulge. Zach pushed Grey onto him. Grey moved his butt over Zach's lap, going over and around his bulge. Zach slapped Grey's ass.

"Ohh Zach!" Grey said, resisting the pain. Zach slapped Grey's ass twice. Grey grabbed onto the couch as he danced. Grey grinded on Zach. Zach moaned.

Zach took off his underwear, his cock was standing tall. Grey took off his underwear as well. Grey's butt pressed against Zach's cock, rubbing itself all over the cock. Zach moaned and slapped Grey's butt. "Ohhh baby!" Zach moaned.

"Grey!" Zach yelled out.

This went on for 5 minutes. Suddenly, Zach felt his balls churning again. Grey rubbed his butt crack up and down Zach's cock. Suddenly, Zach's cock squirted 6 ropes of cum. Some were thick and some weren't. They splattered all over Zach.

"I guess I did good," Grey smiled. Zach felt like he was dead. "That was amazing,"

"You didn't cum as much," Grey said, looking at the cum. "I've already cummed three times today. My big balls need to stock up," Zach said.

"If I cummed that much, I would get nothing out of my balls. They aren't as big as yours and they don't produce cum as fast," Grey said.

"They will," Zach laughed.

"Do they hurt?" Grey asked.

"In general or because I've cummed a lot?" Zach asked.

"Uh… both," Grey said.

"Well, they don't hurt because I cummed a lot but if I keep cumming, they'll get smaller. The more cum you build up, the bigger your balls are. Now… in general they could hurt. If I'm wearing some super tight jeans, then they'll be squeezed in them. That'll hurt," Zach stated.

"Wow Zach. You're like a sex scientist. You know everything," Grey said.

Zach laughed. "Just years of being on this Earth," Zach said.

"Yeah," Grey said. Zach looked into Grey's crystal blue eyes. They locked lips. Zach kissed Grey's soft small lips while Grey kissed Zach's big soft ones. Grey broke the kiss and bit the bottom lip of Zach. He let go of it as it popped back.

Zach smiled. "Thanks for the dance. You're a natural," Zach said.

"No problem big sausage," Grey giggled.

Zach giggled. "Anything for you Mr. Bubble," Zach said, slapping Grey's ass. Grey laughed. He looked at Zach's cock, which had foreskin wrapped around it. Grey smiled.

"So… Zach… why does your penis look different than mine?" Grey asked.

Zach looked at his cock and he looked at his brother's cock.

"Well Grey… your circumcised and I'm uncircumcised or cut and uncut," Zach said.

"What does circumcised mean?" Grey asked.

Zach picked up his cock. He put it in Grey's hand.

"Ok. I want you to feel all around my head and feel your head," Zach instructed. Grey felt Zach's head and he put his finger in Zach's foreskin. He moved his finger around. Grey felt his cock head, which had no skin.

"What you're feeling on my dick is foreskin," Zach said.

"Wait, there isn't any way it can go to look like mine?" Grey asked.

"There is. Just pull my cock down, the skin will go back,"

Grey did as instructed and saw that his cock looked more alike. "You can do the same with your cock. Just pull your skin up," Zach said.

Grey did that as well and saw that it looked uncut. Grey giggled.

"This is pretty cool. I kinda like your uncut cock better. I can lick inside the foreskin," Grey said.

Zach smiled. "It does feel good," Zach said.

"Well… I wanted to know, why are you uncut and I'm not?" Grey asked.

"Um… ok. Didn't think we would ever have this conversation but let's just make it simple.


	12. Break Day

Note: Zach and Grey get into a fight. Now… I know what you're thinking. They've got into fights before. Well… fights are when both of them are mad at each other. It's always been one or the other who is mad or disappointed. Let's see why they're mad.

It was the next day. Zach sat on the couch and ate some cereal. Zach started watching the news. It was talking about a recent movie blockbuster.

"Finally something besides Jurassic World. Grey would hate to see that," Zach said. Zach looked at the clock. It was 8 o clock and Grey still wasn't up.

"Huh. Guess I'm by myself for now," Zach thought.

Zach started eating his cereal while looking at his phone. He was keeping up with some baseball scores. He looked at how the Phillies were doing.

(That's a reference to Ty Simpkins' favorite baseball team ;))

Zach looked through the scores when he heard a groan. He looked up. Zach saw Grey rubbing his head. Grey's hair was all over the place.

"Hey there Einstein," Zach laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Grey said, rubbing his eyes.

"You look like you were shocked by lightning. Sleep well?" Zach asked. Grey simply nodded. "Cool," Zach said. Grey laid down.

"Tired after our fun night? You're really improving on sucking me," Zach said. "Thanks. It means a lot. My throat hurts but it'll be worth it," Grey said.

"Your throat hurts?" Zach asked. Grey nodded and then yawned. "But it's all good. It'll stop," Grey said.

"Grey you know how I feel about you pushing yourself too hard. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt," Zach said. "I know. I'll be careful," Grey said.

Zach nodded. "Good," Zach said. Zach got up. Grey looked at him.

"Where you going?" Grey asked.

"On a walk. Clear my head,"

"You on a walk? You never walk," Grey said. "I'm trying something new," Zach said.

"Alright. What are you clearing your head about?"

"Stuff. I don't know. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Grey said, excitedly. "Alright. Let's get dressed," Zach said, smiling.

The both of them walked into the bathroom. Zach washed his face while Grey brushed his teeth. Zach took off his shirt and put on deodorant and cologne. Grey put on deodorant. Zach brushed his teeth and Grey washed his face. Zach made his hair and Grey did the same.

They both dressed. Zach wore what he wore a tank top that had a striped beach looking shirt and Grey wore a blue, red, and white plaid shirt with a blue shirt underneath.

"You look cute," Zach said. Grey blushed. "Thanks. You look hot," Grey said. Zach smiled.

Zach patted Grey's shoulder. Zach walked off but Grey grabbed Zach's hand. Zach turned around.

Grey leaned in and softly kissed Zach on the lips. Grey broke the kiss.

"You didn't give me my morning kiss," Grey said. "When did that become a thing?" Zach asked. "Just now," Grey said. Zach smiled.

Grey and Zach walked downstairs.

Zach and Grey started on their walk. Zach looked around. "So are you sure you can't tell me why you wanted to go on this walk?" Grey asked.

Zach looked at Grey. "Oh… uh… I don't know. I feel like everything is going every which way and I just wanted to calm down. Take a breath. Slow down," Zach said.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked.

"I… I feel like we shouldn't do anything sexual today, you know. We've been messing around a lot lately and I think we need to keep our pants on if you know what I mean. Just have regular brother time," Zach said.

Zach looked at Grey. Grey had a look of betrayal on his face. "What's wrong?" Zach said.

"I… I don't… I thought that we were having fun. We're happy," Grey said. "No, you have it all wrong. I know we're happy. I just want to take a break that's all," Zach said.

"But… you just want to revert back to square one. I mean, I just started being able to please you," Grey said. "I know and I love it. Please Grey. Let's just have a break. For me," Zach said, kneeling down to Grey's level.

Grey gave Zach a half smile. "Ok," Grey mumbled. "Ok," Zach smiled.

"You know… I was going to give you the best time of your life today," Grey said, teasing Zach.

"Such a tease. You always were since we got together," Zach smiled. Grey laughed. Zach hugged Grey.

"Hope you enjoy our break," Zach said. "I hope so too," Grey said. They stopped hugging.

They kept walking. Grey looked at Zach. "Zach… can we still kiss?" Grey asked. "Yeah… just nothing crazy. I'll get horny and then one thing leads to another," Zach said.

"Alright," Grey asked.

"Cool," Zach said.

Zach and Grey walked, enjoying their time.

Later that day, Zach and Grey walked inside their house. Zach walked down the hallway.

"So what do we do on our break day?" Grey asked. "That's a good question," Zach said.

"What do we do? Couple tv watching," Grey laughed. "Couple?" Zach said.

"Yeah… aren't we a couple?" Grey asked. "Like boyfriend and boyfriend?" Zach said.

"Yes…" Grey said, wondering why Zach was acting strange. "I just didn't think we were a couple. Like… it wasn't mentioned. Not like I don't like you but I didn't know," Zach said, smiling.

Grey had a mad look on his face. Zach stopped smiling. "Sorry I didn't know. I really didn't," Zach said.

Grey got mad.

"Grey?"

Grey kicked at Zach. It hit Zach right in his private area. Zach curled up. "Oww!" Zach yelled.

Grey started crying. He ran up the stairs. Zach looked up and he curled back up. "Owww… fuck!" Zach yelled.

Grey closed his door and cried in the pillow.

An hour later, Grey heard a knock on his door. Grey turned away. Zach walked in.

"Grey…" Zach said. Grey turned away. Zach looked at Grey.

"Silent treatment… my favorite," Zach said, sarcastically. He sat on Grey's bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't know we were a couple but… but you didn't have to kick me. Especially where the sun doesn't shine," Zach said. Grey said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Grey mumbled, "I know it hurts."

"Yeah. Balls hurt. Think they wanna give you more milk?" Zach joked.

"Why didn't you think we were a couple? What did you think of us as? Brothers with benefits?" Grey asked, sniffling and turning to Zach in a stern tone.

"No. No of course not. I… I didn't know what to think. You never brought it up and told me so it never crossed my mind," Zach said.

"Well… I thought we have been boyfriends… even if we're brothers," Grey said, still mad.

"Look… I know you're mad. It's my fault. I did… ow!" Zach said, clutching his cock. Grey looks at Zach.

"Still hurts man," Zach said. "I'm really sorry. I just… I was mad that you didn't know. I thought you felt the same way I felt," Grey said.

"Please just stop. Stop making this feel like I am at fault here! We're in a relationship here and we need to stop playing the blaming game," Zach yelled.

"Well, relationships have problems Zach!" Grey yelled back.

"Grey! I know that but you kick me in the balls and ran off and cried! I don't want us to be like this. One moment one of us says something, and that someone is usually me, and then one of us, which is you, usually cries and runs off!" Zach yelled.

Grey starts getting mad. Grey grabs a pillow and throws it at Zach in anger. Zach gets angry and pushes Grey off the bed. Zach storms out of the room and slams the door.

Grey starts to cry. He felt like the world was turning on him. Grey laid where he was and cried.

Zach sat on the couch and sighed loudly. He felt burned up and betrayed. All he wanted was a break from everything and sooner or later, Grey might want to actually have sex. Zach didn't know if he was ready. Zach was already not a virgin but Grey was and to do that at the age Grey is at might be a bad idea. Would if he regrets it? What if he blames Grey for everything? He didn't know what to think. Everything was racing around and going crazy and he just needed a breath of fresh air.

A break.

Zach sat on the couch and looked at his phone.

2 hours past. Zach started thinking about Grey. He felt bad. He felt like he should have settled down even if he was mad. He knew he was physically bigger and stronger than Grey and he could have hurt him physically and mentally.

Zach felt horrible. He yelled at Grey, shoved him down, and walked out on him showing no guilt. Zach felt like he failed. It was their first fight in months, but this one felt… different. As if he had a break up. He knew him and Grey would talk again but he wasn't sure if that was going to happen soon.

"Is Grey still crying? I feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have let those feelings get to my head. We're back a square one. Trust. I know Grey kicked me but I didn't have to lash out at him like that. You're better than that Zach," Zach thought.

Zach started to cry. He buried his face in his hands and he put his arms on his legs. He curled up and cried.

A couple minutes later, Zach got up. He felt like if he cried it would get him nowhere. Zach got up. He had an idea.

Meanwhile, Grey was watching cartoons. He wanted to take his mind off of Zach but he couldn't. Grey didn't understand why Zach pushed him but he saw it coming. He did kick and throw a pillow at him. Grey felt bad but at the same time, he felt mad. He hadn't experienced a fight like that in months.

Zach showed no feelings when he was crying. Grey felt like he needed to forgive and forget but it didn't come that easy in his mind.

Grey didn't know what to think. Maybe he did need this break.

An hour and a half later, Grey heard a knock on his door. Grey got up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around but no one was there. He looked down and saw a box and a note. He grabbed it and closed the door.

Grey sat on his bed and he looked at the note. He teared it open and unfolded it. He looked at the note.

 _Dear Grey,_

 _I am really sorry. I know I did a lot wrong to you and I want to tell you that I hate myself for everything I just did. I'm sorry I didn't know we were a couple. It never came up and I forgot about it. I wanted you to know that I feel like a complete jerk for pushing you. I know you're angry and I was angry too and that's why I pushed you. Sorry if my anger got to my head, which it did. I know your probably mad at me and won't talk to me for a while but I want you to know that I'm not mad. I was actually crying. I felt horrible. You're the best brother anyone could have and I didn't realize it and take it all in. I… I don't know what I was thinking. Of course I love you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and I have something that most brothers don't have. We're a special team. We're stronger as a team. You're great Grey. I think you're funny, smart, talented, fun, special, and ridiculously cute. If you want to hit or kick me… fine. I get it. I just want us to go back to normal soon. I hate getting into fights with my boyfriend. I love you Grey. Always remember that._

 _Love,_

 _Zach._

Grey smiled at the last three sentences. Grey started to cry.

"I love you too Zach," Grey whispered. Grey opened the box. He saw a little note.

 _P.S. I felt bad so I got us something. Pick between the hats. The other hat will be mine. Love you baby boy. XOXO – Zach._

Grey looked at the two items. One was a beanie and the other was a baseball cap. He quickly chose the baseball cap. He smiled at it. It was his first gift from Zach. Grey heard metal clinging. He lifted the beanie out as well and he saw a necklace. It had a heart with G&Z on it.

Grey smiled and cried at the sight. This meant a lot to him.

A couple minutes later, Grey peaked into Zach's room. Zach, who was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, looked in Grey's direction. He sat up and looked at him.

"Hey," Zach said in a quiet tone. Grey walked up to Zach.

Zach looked at Grey right before he slapped him.

"I deserved that," Zach pointed out. Grey then kissed Zach on the lips. They sat there kissing. Zach started kissing Grey passionately. They both broke the kiss.

"What about our break?" Grey said. "I… I think we need to let loose. Just kissing for now," Zach said.

"I read you note," Grey said. "What'd you think?" Zach asked. "I loved it. Thanks," Grey said.

Zach looked at Grey. "So… do you forgive me?" Zach asked. Grey started to get watery eyes.

Grey nodded before hugging Zach. Zach smiled. Grey cried in Zach's chest.

"You… you called me y… your boyfriend," Grey said, crying between words. Zach stroked Grey's hair.

"That's what we are aren't we?" Zach said. Grey looked at Zach's face as he broke the hug. Grey nodded, still crying.

"I'm sorry I kicked you. And threw a pillow at you. And slapped you," Grey said. "You knew what you wanted. I'm sorry I made you mad then pushed you. I shouldn't have done what I did and I forgive you. I hope you forgive me," Zach said.

Grey nodded. Grey took out the necklace and he put it on. He smiled. Zach smiled back.

"You like it?" Zach asked. "No… I love it," Grey said, hugging Zach once more. Grey gave Zach the beanie. Zach grabbed it and put it on.

"How do I look?" Zach asked. "Sexy. Cute. Ridiculously hot," Grey laughed. Zach laughed back.

"I don't like it when we fight," Grey said. "You can say that again. It hurts on the inside," Zach said.

"Yeah. I feel bad," Grey said. "No. You shouldn't feel bad for anything. I got us into this and I felt the need to end it. I wanted to give you the note and the presents so I can say sorry. I know it was the first time I gave you anything that meant a lot," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Thank you. Sorry for not being clear and making it seem like it was your fault," Grey said. "It's fine. I forgive you my little prince," Zach said.

Grey giggled and blushed. Zach smiled.

"So… how do you want to spend our break?" Zach asked.

"Netflix!" Grey said, excited. Zach smiled.

"Netflix it is," Zach said.

"I love you Zach. I always will," Grey said.

They sat on the bed, hugging.


	13. Camping

Zach and Grey are sitting on Grey's bed. Grey looked at the time. It was 3:30.

"Why do you get all the good stuff in your room?" Zach said, looking at Grey.

"It's because I'm cute," Grey said. Zach smiles. "I can't argue with you on that one," Zach said.

Grey cuddled with Zach and Zach put his arm around Grey.

"Ok cute stuff… what do you wanna watch?" Zach asked. Grey looked at Zach. "Uh… that's a good question," Grey said. Zach looked at Grey. Grey could smell Zach's male musk that he knew and loved. Grey smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Zach asked, "I mean… I love your smile."

Grey looked at Zach. "I love your smell," Grey said. Zach laughed. "Oh… ok," Zach said.

"You always smell good," Grey giggled. "I know. Thanks for that," Zach smiled as he rubbed Grey's head.

Grey looked at Zach. Zach looked at Grey. "You have the most crystal blue eyes," Zach said.

Grey blushed. "Thanks," Grey said.

"See, we're in a circle of complements," Zach said. Grey smiled. Zach looked at the television. He grabbed the remote.

"Let's watch this," Zach said. "The Flash? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Grey said. Zach laughed. "As I said, I want to do more things that you like to be close," Zach said. "Thanks. So you sure?" Grey said.

"Yeah. Let's watch it," Zach said. "Well… I want to do what you like. I want watch something that you like," Grey said.

"Sports?" Zach said. Grey nodded. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother," Zach joked.

"I'm serious," Grey laughed. "So baseball?" Zach asked.

"Baseball," Grey said.

Zach kissed Grey on the lips. When they broke the kiss, they put their heads together. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Zach lightly kissed Grey. Grey smiled. Zach sat back.

"Let's watch some baseball!" Grey said, excited. Zach smiled. They watched the television.

It was 10 o'clock at night. Grey and Zach finished watching the game. Zach and Grey both heard the garage open. Zach got up. Grey followed. Zach and Grey met their mom down at the door.

Karen walked in. "Hey you guys. How was your day?"

Grey looked at Zach.

"Interesting…" Grey said. "Oh… ok," Karen said.

"We were starting rough but it's all good," Zach said.

"Ok good," Karen said, "I had something to tell you too. I haven't been around with you two for months and I figured that we should go camping."

"Camping?" Zach and Grey said.

"Yeah. I think it'll be good for us," Karen said.

Grey looked at Zach. They both had stunned looks on their faces.

In Zach's room, Zach was packing up. Grey stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and crossing his arms.

"I don't know my mom's making us go to this stupid camping trip," Zach said. "I don't think it's stupid. I think it would be fun," Grey said.

Zach turned to Grey.

"How could it be fun?"

"S'mores, Campfire songs, ghost stories,"

"I meant… both of us can't do really anything,"

"I know… it sucks. We could wait. It can be good," Grey said.

"Yeah. I don't know yet," Zach said. "Mom is making us sleep in different tents. We can all have our space," Grey said.

"Just another reason to hate this thing," Zach said, "I wanna be with you Grey. I wanna make up for what I've done."

"You already have," Grey said, showing Zach the necklace. "Yeah… I just wanna make it up to you from our past years," Zach stated.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me and don't worry, I'll visit you," Grey said. "Thanks," Zach said, walking towards Grey. Zach and Grey kissed. Grey broke the kiss.

"Please give it a chance. Try and pretend like you wanna be there," Grey said. "Alright," Zach said.

Grey hugged Zach. "Thanks," Grey said.

The next day, Zach and Grey were on the camping site. Zach looks around. Karen walks up to Zach. "Alright… we need some firewood. Zach, do you think you can get that for us?" Karen said.

"Ok," Zach said.

Zach walked off. Grey looked at Zach as Grey was setting up the tent. Karen walked over to Grey.

"So… I wanted to know something. Is everything ok between you and Zach?" Karen asked. Grey looked up at his mom. Grey nodded.

"I just wanted to know if anything was going on while I am gone. I feel like there's something you're not telling me," Karen said. Grey opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't.

"I know. I could just be thinking of things but it just seems like you two are close. Really close. Which isn't a bad thing it's just that I'm here for you and if you want to talk then it's great if you do so," Karen stated.

"Zach and I have… we got close because we… we cared for each other at the park. Zach feels that way and so do I. We try and put our past behind us so we hang out more," Grey said.

"I see. Well… that's good. I wasn't sure if you were hiding something bad like one of you were hurt or anything. It's good. Now, let's have some fun," Karen said, smiling. Karen rubbed Grey's back and walked off. Grey watched his mom.

"In the woods, Zach was shirtless with an axe. He was chopping wood. Grey walked through the forest and he found Zach. Zach looked up at Grey, sweating.

"Oh… hey. I'll… I'll come back," Grey said. "No no. It's ok," Zach said, putting down the axe.

"Why'd you wanna leave?" Zach asked, walking towards Grey. Grey backed up a little bit but he stopped. "Why are you backing away from me?" Zach said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm thinking," Grey said.

"It's fine. What's up?" Zach said.

"Well… uh… mom's onto us," Grey said. "What?! Did she see us?" Zach said.

"No. She saw nothing," Grey said. "Good," Zach sighed. "She doesn't know why I was always with you. She was wondering what we were doing," Grey said.

"What did you tell her?" Zach said. "I just said that we got close. We started caring about each other and that's it," Grey said. "Good. She can't know. We'll be busted," Zach said.

"Obviously," Grey said. "It's ok. Just lay low and don't spill. Please. Our future depends on each other. We are a team," Zach said, putting his hand on Grey's shoulder.

Grey nodded with an unsure look on his face. "Alright," Grey said. "Alright," Zach said, smiling. Grey smiled.

"Why do you look unsure?" Zach asked. "I… I don't know. I'm scared mom will find out. I'm scared," Grey said. Zach knelt down to Grey's level. He looked at Grey in the eyes.

"She's not going to find out. Don't worry. We'll be secret. It's our secret," Zach said. Grey looked up. "Promise?" Grey said. "Promise," Zach said, half smiling. Zach moved the hair out of Grey's face. Zach looked into Grey's eyes.

"I wanna see those crystal eyes," Zach said, smiling. Grey started to smile.

Zach stood up. Grey looked at Zach. "You look good," Grey said, smiling.

"Thanks," Zach said. Zach rustled with Grey's hair. Grey smiled.

"Have you been working out?" Grey asked. "For you of course," Zach smiled.

Grey smiled. "For me? That's so cheesy," Grey laughed. Zach laughed. "Ok… maybe I made it up," Zach said.

Grey smiled. "Alright, you should get going. Mom's gonna wonder and assume. You know that can't be a good thing," Zach said.

"Yeah," Grey smiled.

Grey walked off. Zach watched his brother. Zach grabbed the axe and sliced a wood block.

Later at night, Zach, Karen, and Grey were in their sleeping bags. They were sleeping. Grey was the only one up. Grey was looking at his phone. He was going through pictures of him and his brother.

Grey looked at the necklace. He decided to give Zach a visit.

Grey opened up his tent and he walked out. He looked around, it was pitch black. He heard some owls and the trees rustling. Grey looked to Zach's tent.

Grey walked to Zach's tent. He tried to keep a low profile and keep quiet as he passed his mom's tent.

"Zach," Grey whispered. Nothing. "Zach!" Grey whispered a little louder. Zach looked up. Grey looked at Zach. Zach carefully unzips his tent. He was shirtless and wearing pants. Zach looks at Grey.

"Grey, what are you doing?" Zach said. "I… I wanted to get my night kiss," Grey said. Zach looked around. He saw the scared yet hopeful look on Grey's face.

Zach nodded. "Come in," Zach said.

Grey walked in. Grey smiled. Zach looked at his brother. Grey and Zach smiled at each other.

Zach kissed Grey on the lips. They kissed passionately. Grey tried to get sloppy. Zach ley Grey do what he wanted. Grey took off his shirt. Zach rubbed his hands all over Grey's body. Zach broke the kiss but kept close.

"I've been waiting for this," Zach said. "So have I," Grey said.

Grey rubbed Zach's chest and traveled down to his abs. Zach smiled as they kissed again. Zach let Grey put his tongue in his mouth. Grey traveled around in Zach's mouth. Spit was on their lips and rubbing past each other.

Grey felt Zach's peach fuzz rubbing against him. Grey smiled at the thought. Zach and Grey broke the kiss, a line of spit was stringed across their lips. Grey smiled. Zach smiled.

"I love you," Grey said. "I love…" Zach said, until he heard a tent open. He saw mom coming. The tent opened. Grey was digging around. Karen looked in.

"Oh… Grey that's where you went," Karen said, "What are you doing in here?"

Grey licked his lips to try and hide the spit that they had on their lips.

"I… uh…" Grey started. Zach stepped up. "He was finding a shirt to wear. He got hot and he needed another one," Zach said. Grey looked at Zach. Grey nodded.

"Yeah," Grey said. "Oh ok. You didn't have to be secret about it. Come on. Let's hurry up and go to bed," Karen said. Grey nodded and grabbed a shirt. Karen and Grey walked out. Zach laid back in bed.

The next morning, Zach came out of his tent. He saw Grey sitting by the lake. Grey had his feet in the water and he was looking down, skipping rocks. Zach walked over to him.

"I shouldn't have done that," Grey said. Grey turned around. "I'm sorry," Grey said.

"Can we walk?" Zach asked. Grey nodded.

Zach and Grey walked around the campsite. "You're up early," Zach said. "I couldn't sleep. Imagine if mom found out. Sneaking up on us while we were making out. It was stupid," Grey said.

"Well, we could have been caught and you did sneak out but I know your passionate about our relationship," Zach said.

"Zach… I wanted to ask you something… are… are you gay?" Grey asked.

"Well… I," Zach started. "Because I'm thinking about it. I don't really know yet," Grey said. Zach nodded. "Same here. Why did you want to know?"

"I was thinking about when we come out to mom. Not that we like each other but to tell her about our sexually. I don't know," Grey said. "You and that brain of yours," Zach laughed. Grey smiled. "You've always been the thinking type," Zach said.

Grey nodded. "Yeah," Grey said. "Well… I hope she'll understand if we come out to her. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Zach said. "Ok," Grey replied. Zach smiled. "Alright. Let's go back," Zach said.

They both walked back to the camp.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy the series so far. More is to come. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing. I would love to know and please suggest anything you feel you would like to see. I'm open to comments because I'm not getting a lot of feedback. Just want to know how everyone feels. Thank you :)


	14. Misunderstandments

Grey runs and he jumps into the lake. He rises up and smiles. Zach is under the water and swims closer to Grey. He tickles Grey.

Zach comes up from the water. Grey looks at Zach. Grey shakes his head and the water goes on Zach. "Eww. Come on Grey," Zach said, smiling. Grey laughed. Grey swam away.

Zach chased after him. "No! No! Get away!" Grey said, laughing. Zach grabbed Grey and tackled him. They both laughed. Karen watched from the shore. She smiled as she watched. Karen also read a magazine.

Grey splashed at Zach. Zach splashed at Grey.

30 minutes later, Zach got out. Grey looked at Zach, still in the water. Zach walked to Karen.

"Hey mom. Can Grey and I go on a hike?" Zach asked. Karen nodded.

"Sure. Just have your phone and some water," Karen said. "Of course," Zach said. Zach walked back in the water.

Grey swam close to Zach. Grey saw a big wet bulge in Zach's swim trunks. Grey tried not to look to keep a low profile. Grey looked at Zach.

"Where are we going?" Grey asked.

"On a hike," Zach said, winking at Grey. Grey smiled. "Ok," Grey said.

"It's nice that you too are doing stuff together," Karen said. Grey smiled. Zach and Grey got out of the water and they walked back to the campsite.

Grey looked back to see if their mom was in sight. She wasn't. Grey smiled.

Grey grabbed Zach's hand and he kissed Zach on the lips. Grey pulled away.

"Sorry, just wanted to do that," Grey said. "You look good," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Thanks," Grey said, "So… why did you want to go on the hike? I mean… I know why but… don't you think mom will get curious?"

"I wanted to be with you. It's what I've wanted. I know you want it and I thought about you and me being alone. For once," Zach said.

Grey looked around. "Thanks," Grey said. "Yeah," Zach said.

They arrived at their tents. Zach grabbed a shirt and put one on. He grabbed his beanie. Grey grabbed his hat. He smiled when he saw Zach.

"Looks good on you," Grey said. Zach smiles. "Alright. Let's get going," Zach said.

Zach and Grey walked up the mountain side. Grey looked at a book.

"While were up here, we may see some bald eagles. Now, they're really hard to find but I think we could find it," Grey said.

"Maybe. What if we get eaten by mountain lions!" Zach joked. Grey giggled. "I'm just kidding," Zach said.

Grey laughed. "I know. You and your humor," Grey said. "Not the best is it?" Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Come on," Zach said. Grey shook his head and he laughed. Zach smiled. He rubbed his head. Grey looked around. He shivered.

"It's cold up here," Grey said. "Yeah. Do you need a kiss to make it better?" Zach said, smiling. Zach kissed Grey. They stood there on the mountain kissing. Grey broke the kiss.

"Thanks," Grey said. Zach gave Grey his jacket. They walked up the mountain. Grey looked around.

"I can't even see our tents from here," Grey said. "Yeah. I can see your ass though," Zach said. Grey laughed. Zach slapped Grey's butt.

Grey grabbed Zach's cock. "You wanna get wild up here? I mean, we're in the wilderness," Grey said. Zach laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Imagine. That's weird," Grey said.

"What's with us," Zach said. "It's the wilderness. We're going crazy," Grey said.

Grey and Zach got to the top of the mountain. No one was up there. Zach looked around.

"What a view," Grey said. "Yeah. Actually, let's take a picture," Zach said.

Zach grabbed his phone and turned it to the selfie mode. Grey and Zach got ready to take the picture. They took the photo.

"Cute," Zach said. Grey smiled. Zach sat down and ate a granola bar. Grey sat next to Zach. Zach looked at Grey.

"It's great out here," Grey said. "Yeah. Just let me know when you want to go back down," Zach said.

"Ok," Grey said.

Five minutes past, Grey looked at Zach.

"I think we should go down now," Grey said.

"Alright," Zach said. Grey looked at Zach's lips. Grey kissed Zach on the lips. Grey bit Zach's bottom lip and smiled. They broke the kiss.

"Thanks. You ok? You've been kissing me a lot," Zach said.

"Uh… yeah. I just thought of something," Grey said.

Zach and Grey walked down the mountain. Zach looked down at Grey.

"Grey… I wanted to know something. What did you mean when you said that you've been thinking of something," Zach said. "I… I wanted to tell you something," Grey said.

Zach looked at Grey. Grey looked at Zach. Grey was serious. Zach nodded. "Tell me," Zach said.

"I… never mind. It was stupid," Grey said. Zach looked at Grey. "Nothing is stupid in our relationship. Just tell me," Zach said.

Grey nodded. "I… I wanted you to take my virginity," Grey managed to say. Zach was shocked.

"I really want this," Grey said. "I don't know what to say," Zach said. "Say yes," Grey said. Zach sighed.

"Grey, losing your virginity is a big deal. I didn't lose mine until I was 15," Zach said.

"But… but I feel like I'm ready. You finally came into my life the way I wanted it and now I feel like I can do this," Grey said.

"I… I can't," Zach said. Grey stopped. "What?" Grey said.

"I can't," Zach said. Grey's eyes started to get watery. Grey got mad. "Why?" Grey asked.

"I… I would love to do it when you were older. I… I feel like you might regret it. Saying that you lost your virginity at 12 years old," Zach said, "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I thought I found the one. We love each other and I think we need to do this. It's something that I want and I know you want it. I don't care about my age or regretting it. I won't. Believe me. I want this. Please," Grey begged.

"No Grey. I can't. I know you think all those things about not regretting it but it doesn't matter. I know you. You will," Zach said. Tears came down Grey's eyes. "I… I can't believe this," Grey said.

"Grey I said that I'm trying to protect you," Zach said. "You don't have to worry. I thought you cared about me the same way but I thought wrong. I thought we wanted the same thing. I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Grey said.

"Stop. Just stop. Stop this pitiful act. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't want to rush everything but I hate it when you think of yourself as sad or worthless. You have to stop. Please. I just want to take things slow and make everything right," Zach said. Grey shook his head.

Grey walked down the mountain. "Grey!" Zach yelled out.

Grey walked down the mountain, crying. Zach sighed and watched Grey.

Grey sat in his tent. Zach walked down and he looked at Grey's tent. Zach walked off. Grey was laying in his tent and he was looking at pictures of Zach on his phone. Grey started crying.

Zach looked at Karen. Karen was setting up the fire. Zach walked over to Karen.

"I saw Grey. How was he? He looked like he was crying," Karen said. "Uh… yeah. We got into a fight but I'll try and deal with it," Zach said.

"Should I know what this fight was about?" Karen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"He wanted to do something. Go somewhere but I didn't want to do it," Zach said. "What did he want?" Karen asked.

"We… we wanted to go out to an amusement park after we got back because there was something that Grey wanted to see but I said no," Zach said. Karen nodded.

"Deal with it. You two were doing so well so I need you to deal with it," Karen said. Zach exhaled.

"Alright," Zach mumbled. Karen nodded and she walked off. She worked on the fire. Zach looked to Grey's tent.

Zack walked over to the tent. Zach looked at the tent. He opened the tent a little. He looked at Grey.

"Grey… can we talk?" Zach said. Grey was laying down on his side, facing away from Zach.

"There's nothing to talk about. You stated what you wanted," Grey said, "Now… leave me alone. Please," Grey said. Zach sighed.

Zach walked away.

Later at night, Zach and Grey were out next to the fire. Grey sat away from Zach. Karen looked at Zach. She walked over to him.

"I said deal with him," Karen whispered. "I tried. He wouldn't listen," Zach whispered back. Zach looked at Grey, who was staring off into the woods.

Karen walked over to the benches. She grabbed some supplies to make s'mores. She gave the supplies to Grey. Grey looked at Karen and gave her a half smile. He took the supplies. Zach watched Grey.

Grey and Zach locked eyes. Grey quickly looked away. Zach watched his brother. Zach looked at the fire.


	15. I'll Do It

The next morning, Zach is on the shore of the lake. He is looking out, eyes watery. Zach looks at the water and tries to skip a rock. It sinks to the ground.

"You know, you kind of have to skip the rocks like your sliding it," Grey said. Zach turned around.

"Oh… hey," Zach said, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Zach and Grey said at the same time. "Oh… no you first," Grey and Zach said. Zach sighed.

"You go first," Zach said, "Say what's on your mind. I can take it."

Grey nodded, looking down. "Ok..." Grey said.

Grey walked closer to Zach and they both sit down.

"I used to think that you were a complete jerk. I thought that you were a very self-centered person who only cared about what you want. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I know you're trying here and you really care about me it's just hearing you say no to me after what we've been through is a little… hard. It's hard for me to go through but I've realized what I've done. I want to respect your decision and that's final for me. I know it's your body so you have every right to say what you want. I… I'm sorry," Grey said.

Zach noticed the tears rolling down his brother's eyes. Grey looked at Zach.

"I'm sorry to. I know you want this… and I took it away from you. I want it too but maybe I was being over protective. I still see you as my little brother sometimes and I don't really know what to think. I bet you see me as your older brother at least once or twice," Zach said.

Grey nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh. I know I have a right but you've been doing great lately and I didn't know what to say when you told me," Zach said. Grey nodded.

"I guess we both messed up," Grey said. Zach nodded. Grey came in for a hug. Zach hugged Grey.

"I'm sorry," Zach said, "I love you. I always will. No matter what," Zach said. "I love you too," Grey said.

Zach let go of Grey. Grey wiped his nose.

"I also wanted to say I'm sorry for storming off and ignoring you. We should try and settle our arguments before the day ends or something like that," Grey said. "Yeah. That sounds good. I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about you and how much this meant to you," Zach said.

"I just get tired of thinking about you having to deal with me. You always watch me cry when I have my nightmares or when I have my moments. What if… what if we can't be a couple?" Grey said, crying.

"No. No. No. Don't say that. Never say that. I won't break up with you because of how you act. Grey, please. I love you and I feel that being together has given us many things. I don't want to lose you. Please don't make me go through that. I need you," Zach said.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm just thinking crazy thoughts," Grey said. "I want to listen to you. I want to hear you out and consider our options," Zach said. Grey nodded.

"Thanks," Grey said. "I also want you to know that I hope our arguments keep going like this and ending like this. I feel like we need to work out our problems. Mom got suspicious but I told her nothing. Nothing that she can put two and two together. I just want you to know that you crying or me getting mad and storming off is getting kinda old for us. We need to realize our problems and not solve them like how we are. Long heart felt sentences that'll make us feel better," Zach stated.

Grey nodded. "I understand and completely agree," Grey said.

"So we're cool?" Zach asked. Grey nodded.

"You still love me? I love you," Zach asked. "Always. I love you too," Grey said, smiling.

"Cool," Zach said, smiling back and kissing Grey. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Grey smiled which made Zach smile.

"Come on my prince. We need to pack up. The weekend's over. We can finally go back home," Zach said, smiling. "Well… that's good," Grey said.

"Shock coming from you. You love getting out," Zach said. "Not as much as I love being with you," Grey said.

Zach planted his big full lips on Grey's small soft ones.

Zach smiled at Grey. "Come on," Zach said. Zach led the way back to camp.

Karen, Zach, and Grey were in the car. Zach looked back at Grey. Zach smiled. He saw that Grey was sleeping. He looked the cutest. Zach smiled and then he stopped smiling. He started thinking. He turned around and put headphones in as he was thinking.

When they got back home, Zach sat with Grey. Karen walked in the room.

"Hey, I'm going to restock the fridge because I threw out everything that might expire," Karen said. Zach nodded.

"Alright," Zach said. "We'll be here," Grey said.

Karen nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

Karen left the room. Zach looked at the television. Grey looked at the television.

Zach grabbed the remote. He turned off the television. Grey looked at Zach.

"Why'd you do that?" Grey asked. "I wanted to tell you something. It's serious," Zach said.

Grey's face got worried. "Did I do something?" Grey asked. "Yeah… you made me think of it. I… I want to take your virginity," Zach said, smiling.

Grey smiled, very big. "Really! Zach thank you!" Grey said, hugging Zach. "What changed your mind?" Grey asked.

"Well… I remembered everything you've tried to do for me. I know you've tried to please me and do everything you can to make me happy so I wanted to return the favor," Zach said. Grey smiled.

Zach kissed Grey. Grey and Zach kissed passionately. Zach grabbed Grey's head. He rubbed the back of his head. Grey smiled and held Zach's sides. Zach broke the kiss.

"Grey, can we do a couple things before this life changing event," Zach said. Grey nodded.

"Sure," Grey said, "What's first?"

"Well… you're young so they haven't gone over this in school in full detail but… we need to have the talk," Zach said. Grey looked at Zach, with a pretend worried face.

Zach looked at Grey. Grey broke out laughing. Zach laughed.

"You can't hold a straight face for the life of you," Zach laughed. "I tried. It's hard with you looking at me. All this sexiness looking at me," Grey smiled. Zach rubbed Grey's head.

"Well… I have all this cuteness looking at me all the time," Zach said. Grey giggled.

"You really want to have this talk? Do we have to? It's weird," Grey said.

"Unfortunately yeah. Mom and Dad had to tell me when I was interested in sex and now it's your turn," Zach said. "Maybe you can pretend you told me and we could forget," Grey said, giggling.

"I wish it was that easy. Usually mom or dad is supposed to do this. Now it's time for your big brother to step up to the plate," Zach said. Grey smiled. "School me big boy," Grey said, touching Zach's chest. Zach smiled.

"Alright. Let's just get this done with. It's already weird that I'm schooling you about sex," Zach said. "You should be in the student spot," Grey said. Zach laughed.

"Am I really that bad?" Zach smiled. "Just a little," Grey said, laughing. Zach lightly pushed Grey. Grey giggled.

"Alright. Let's start," Grey said. Zach nodded. "School's in session,"

Grey was sitting at the kitchen table. Zach had a couple rolled up posters. Grey looked at Zach.

"Oh… I thought you were just going to talk not have a presentation," Grey said.

"First impressions Grey. First impressions," Zach said. Grey shook his head, smiling.

Zach put up a poster. It said 'SEX'

"Alright then," Grey said. Zach took off the poster.

"Alright Grey. Since we are going to have gay sex then this talk is going to have to change. Alright, sex. As you know, boys ejaculate… which is called cumming," Zach said. "We both do that. Well, you do it better than me," Grey said.

Zach smiled. "Yeah," Zach said.

"Cum is something that comes out of the penis and is the reason why we have babies. A boy cums in a woman's vagina and that makes babies. Anyways, moving on," Zach said.

He put up another poster that read protection. "Protection. During sex, you want to be safe. Always. One way we can be safe is using a condom," Zach said.

"What's that?" Grey asked. "A condom is a latex covering that covers the penis when it has sex so the cum doesn't get inside the person," Zach said, "It's good for when you want to have sex with a girl but don't want to get her pregnant."

Grey nodded.

Zach got another poster. It read anal. "Anal. You and I are going to be doing that. To make it easier to get in the person's butt, like yours which is really tight, we're going to have to use lube," Zach said.

"Lube?" Grey said. "Yeah. It's a lubricant that makes it easier to slide the cock into another person's ass," Zach said. "It'll feel better?" Grey asked.

"Yeah. But that also depends on the size and you scored in that department," Zach said, smiling. Grey laughed.

"Alright then… moving on," Zach said.

After a couple of minutes, Zach finished. "Ok. That's just a little bit of what you need to know," Zach said, "You ready?"

"Uh… don't we have to get lube or condoms?" Grey asked.

"Not really. You won't get pregnant and you and I don't have any diseases so we're good. Also, lube can be anything," Zach said.

"So… will spit work?" Grey asked.

"Yes it will," Zach said.

"Cool," Grey said. Suddenly, they heard the garage open. "Right… mom," Zach said.

"So… when can we do it?" Grey asked. "Well knowing you, you are going to scream," Zach said.

"I might," Grey said. "Oh no. You will. Yeah, my cock may feel big in your throat but imagine it spreading your ass. Stretching it to make it fit my thickness," Zach said. Grey got scared.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll go easy on you," Zach said. Grey nodded. "I would never want to hurt you, ever. Ok?" Zach said, kneeling down to Grey. Grey nodded. "Ok," Grey said.

Zach stood up. "Cool," Zach said. "Well… we're going to have to do it tomorrow?" Grey asked. "Yeah… we don't have a mouth gag so no. We can't do it tonight. I'm sorry bud," Zach said.

Grey hugged Zach.

"Thank you for doing this," Grey said. "Actually, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I would want to turn you down. You're the best," Zach said. Grey smiled.

Karen walked in. "Zach! Grey! Come help with the groceries!" Karen yelled out. Zach and Grey walked out to help.

Grey smiled at the thought of what they were going to do.


	16. Time for Fun

Grey was laying on his bed. He was watching T.V. Zach came in the room, shirtless and in pajama pants. Zach looked at Grey. Grey smiled at Zach. "Hey. What's with the pajama pants?" Grey asked.

"Just trying them out," Zach said. "It looks good on you," Grey said, looking down at the long bulge going down one side of the pajamas.

"You happy?" Grey said.

"I… I'm smiling so yeah," Zach said. "Well… that and that," Grey said, pointing at Zach's bulge. Zach looked down.

"You almost look hard," Grey said. "What can I say… we're finally going to do it," Zach said, sitting on Grey's bed. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Zach looked at the television. Grey grabbed Zach's jaw and turned it to his direction. Grey kissed Zach. It was a short little fast kiss.

"I think I need more. I can be greedy," Zach said, rubbing Grey's lips. "Well… we have to wait for tomorrow," Grey said.

"We should sleep in our own rooms. Mom's gonna get suspicious," Zach said. Grey nodded and smiled. "Sure," Grey said.

"Thanks," Zach said. Grey smiled.

Zach got up. "Well… we have a big day tomorrow. He's happy to see you," Zach said, pointing to his cock. Grey laughed. Zach laughed.

"You're so stupid," Grey laughed. Zach laughed and walked kissed Grey. They held it for a little longer than their last kiss and Zach broke the kiss. Grey and Zach started laughing.

"Goodnight Grey,"

"Goodnight,"

Zach walked to his room. He sat on his bed, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

Zach woke up. It was 6:00. Zach felt wet in his pants. He took off his sheets and saw that his cock was dripping. He had a wet dream. Zach smiled. He remembered he had it with the love of his life.

Grey.

Zach got up. He walked downstairs. Grey met him. Zach looked at Grey.

"Hey," Zach said. Grey walks over to Zach. He kisses him on the lips. Zach smiles.

"Hey," Grey said. Zach grabs some stuff to make for breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Grey asked. "Making your favorite foods," Zach said, "It's a special day. You deserve it."

Grey smiles. "Thanks," Grey said, "Can I help?"

"Sure," Zach said.

Grey grabbed some supplies. Zach looks at Grey.

"You look like you want to tell me something," Zach said.

"I… I think I'm going through puberty," Grey said, smiling. Zach smiled.

"Oh wow! Grey this is great! You're growing up fast," Zach said. Grey smiled. Zach hugged Grey.

"So… when did it happen? What sign did you see?" Zach asked. "I… I think I had one of those things you said that happen in your sleep. A something dream. I forgot," Grey said, trying to remember.

"A wet dream," Zach said, smiling. "Yeah. Yeah that," Grey said.

"I had one of those as well. I was thinking about you," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Guess we were both turned on. I'm so happy that I can start puberty," Grey said. "Most kids aren't so excited to start puberty," Zach said.

"I'm excited so I can start pleasing you like you please me. Also, I want to get bigger. Cum more. I think it's better for both of us," Grey said. "Well… I'm really happy that you started. You want to get a cock as big as mine?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. You can finally know what I go through when you suck me," Grey said, laughing.

"You're adorable," Zach said. Grey and Zach kissed. Zach broke the kiss. Grey smiled.

"Love you dork," Zach smiled. "Love you too weirdo," Grey smiled. Zach smiled. Grey kissed Zach, passionately. They're lips interlocked and their tongues met. Zach and Grey moaned into each other's lips. Zach grabbed Grey's butt. He spanked his brother.

Zach and Grey broke the lips and put their heads together.

"You've been a naughty boy," Zach said, slapping Grey's ass. Grey bit his bottom lip.

"Mmm… teach me a lesson," Grey moaned. Zach smiled. Grey laughed.

"We'll get to that baby. Let's finish breakfast," Zach said. Grey smiled. "Ok," Grey said.

They made the breakfast and sat at the table eating. Grey looked at Zach.

"Don't eat too much baby. You need to save room for my cum," Zach said, smiling. Grey smiled. He ate some eggs.

"I haven't cummed since the last time you made me. My big balls are storing a lot in there," Zach said. Grey licked his lips. Zach winked.

"I can't wait. I'll tell you when I'm ready," Grey said. "The thick ropes won't go in your throat. It'll be in your plump ass," Zach smiled.

After they finished eating, Zach was sitting on his bed. He heard a knock on his door. There was a note.

Zach opened the door and saw the note.

 _Dear Zach,_

 _I'm ready for you. Let's do it in my room. I want to be losing my virginity in my room. It's a special place. I love you. Let's have fun._

 _Love,_

 _Grey_

Zach smiled. Zach got up and he walked to Grey's room.

Zach opened the door and Grey turned to him, smiling. Zach walked to Grey and kissed him.

"You ready for me to destroy that baby bubble butt of yours?" Zach asked. Grey laughed. "You can try," Grey said.

"You're asking for it," Zach smiled. "What if I want it," Grey said, in a sexy tone. This turned Zach on.

"Remember this big boy when I pound you," Zach said, grinning. That turned Grey on.

Zach grabbed Grey's shirt. He pulled him forward. They locked lips. Zach's big lips got wet from Grey's mouth. Zach kissed Grey's smooth little lips. They're kiss was sloppy and passionate. Grey bit Zach's bottom lip.

Zach moaned. Grey released Zach's bottom lip. Zach bit Grey's bottom lip. Zach released it. Grey's mouth was opened by Zach's tongue. Zach sat down, moving his tongue around. Grey jumped on Zach's lap and kissed him. Zach and Grey's tongue moved around, interlocking. Drool from their mouths dripped onto Zach's shirt. Zach put his hand in Grey's hair.

Zach and Grey moan into each other's mouths. Zach grabbed the bottom of Grey's shirt and pulled it off. Zach broke the kiss and kissed down Grey's neck. Grey moaned. Grey grabbed his bed covers. Zach sat Grey down on the bed as he kissed his neck.

Zach bit Grey's neck. "Ohhh!" Grey yelled out. Zach kissed down Grey's chest. Zach nipped Grey's nipples. Grey shook a little. Zach kissed down Grey's body. Zach left a line of drool when he kissed Grey. Zach grabbed Grey's nipples and squeezed them.

Zach licked Grey's bellybutton. He kissed it and stuck his tongue inside his bellybutton. Zach pulled back. He looked at Grey's body.

"You're thinning out. Losing some baby fat. I like that," Zach said, giving Grey's nipple a tug. Grey giggled. "Thanks," Grey said.

"You have the smoothest nipples," Zach said, nipping them. "Ohh my," Grey moaned. Grey grabbed Zach's shirt and pulled it off.

Grey grabbed Zach's arms. Zach flexed. Grey felt Zach's muscles bulge as they flexed. Grey kissed down Zach's neck. With every kiss, he bit his neck. Zach moaned.

Grey stuck his tongue out and he dragged his tongue across Zach's chest. It was smooth. Grey lifted up Zach's arm. Grey pulled on Zach's armpit hair. He also pulled on some navel hair.

"Ow!" Zach said. "You know you liked it big boy," Grey said, kissing Zach's nipple. "I kinda did," Zach said, rubbing Grey's head. Grey circled Zach's nipples with his tongue. They were big but not huge. Just right. Grey kissed them and nipped them. Grey dragged his tongue down Zach's abs. Zach moaned.

Zach squeezed Grey's ass. He slapped it. Grey kissed each ab muscle. Zach moaned. Grey bit some hair from Zach's navel hair and pulled on it.

Grey stood up. Zach grabbed Grey's bulge. He tugged on it. Grey closed his eyes and let out a whimper.

Zach bent down and pulled down Grey's shorts. Grey had a tent around his underwear.

"You get hard easily. I like that," Zach said, getting face to face with his bulge. Zach opened his mouth and put his mouth on the bulge, making the underwear wet. Zach looked up at Grey. He rubbed his chest and nipples as he pulled down his underwear.

Zach saw Grey's 3 ½ inch cock bounce up and down as it flung out of the underwear. Zach smiled.

Zach sucked on Grey's cock head. Suddenly, Zach tasted something. Zach popped the head out of his mouth. Grey looked down. "What's wrong? What did I do? Does it taste good?" Grey asked.

"It tastes incredible… for some reason. It's different. I tasted something new. It adds a new flavor," Zach said. Zach looks at Grey's cock and it had a little drop of precum. Zach smiled.

"You are going through puberty. You're growing up so fast," Zach said, picking up Grey's cock and using his thumb to rub the shaft. Grey moaned.

"Does it taste good?" Grey asked. Zach sucked on the head. "Uh huh," Zach mumbled into Grey's cock. Grey closed his eyes and moaned. Zach licked the shaft as he went down. Grey loved the feeling of his brother's big soft lips sliding down the shaft.

Grey moaned. Zach reached the bottom of Grey's cock. He hit the base. Zach stuck his tongue out to lick the balls. Zach grabbed the balls and he rolled the balls around in the sack. Grey moaned. Zach smiled and sucked. Grey shook. Zach went back and forth, sucking. Grey suddenly thrusted his hips back and forth.

Zach loved his brother's decision. He was getting tired of moving his head back and forth. Zach grabbed Grey's butt. Zach could smell his own spit as he went back and forth. He remembered to breathe through his nose. Grey giggled from time to time as he felt Zach's breath. Zach sucked Grey for three minutes. Zach went back and forth, tongue going over Grey's cock. Zach licked Grey's head. Grey moaned. "Ohh Zach. Please me!" Grey yelled out. Zach smiled. Grey pulled back. Zach looked up and licked his lips.

"You taste nice. Why'd you stop?" Zach asked.

"I want to try you," Grey said. "Well… are you sure you can take me all without hurting yourself?" Zach said. Grey nodded. "I'll try," Grey replied.

As Zach undid his pants, Grey felt Zach's body. Zach has little hairs on his chest. Grey rubbed Zach's chest.

"You're getting chest hair," Grey said. Zach looked down. "Huh. You're right," Zach said. "You like chest hair?" Grey asked. "I like being smooth in that area. I should shave it. Do you like it?" Zach asked. "Meh. Also you have some sighs of facial hair," Grey said, rubbing his lips and his chin.

Zach smiled.

"Right. I have some work to do," Zach said. Grey looked at Zach's bulge as it flopped out. Zach grabbed it and pushed Grey's shoulder down until Grey got the message to kneel down. Grey grabbed Zach's bulge.

Grey pulled down Zach's underwear. Grey instantly felt Zach's cock hit him in the face. Grey opened his mouth to fit the head inside. Grey sucked on the head putting his tongue inside the foreskin. Grey stuck his tongue inside and stretched the foreskin. He rolled his tongue all around Zach's cock head. It was big but nothing Grey couldn't handle.

Zach's precum made a coating on Grey's tongue. Grey sucked down Zach's cock more and more. Zach smiled.

"Ohh yes Grey," Zach said. Zach's 6 ½ inch cock got a little harder. It reached 7 inches. Grey was only down 3 inches but when another inch grew it forced down to the back of his neck. Grey had to get used to opening his mouth more to fit the thickness.

Zach looked down. "You're d…doing really good. Nice j… job brooo," Zach said, moaning as Grey went down. Grey reached 5 inches. Grey tried to go for 5 ½ until Zach moaned out and thrusted his hips forward. 6 inches was forced down Grey's throat. Grey gagged. Grey lined up Zach's cock with his spit.

Zach grabbed Grey's head and looked at him. He saw Grey's eyes were teary. "You ready or do you want to stop?" Zach asked. "I was to do this," Grey managed to say, mumbling into the cock. Zach nodded. Grey pushed forward and coughed. He gagged.

Grey pushed further. He made it 7 inches. Grey coughed into Zach's cock. Zach closed his eyes. Zach smiled at Grey. Grey's eyes were red. Grey tried to go down more and more. Zach pushed his hips forward, slowly. Grey gagged at he reached 7 ½ inches.

Zach looked at Grey. Grey was grabbed Zach's butt.

"You can do it Grey. I believe in you… big boy," Zach said. Grey looked up. Zach smiled. Grey pushed his mouth down and he sucked all of Zach's cock in. Zach smiled. Grey's nose and half of his cheek was in Zach's pubic hair.

Grey sucked up and down Zach's cock, bobbing his head back and forth. Zach moaned as Grey went up and down. Grey's spit was all over Zach's cock, coating it. Zach moaned and groaned. Grey's tongue licked Zach's cock head. Precum was on Grey's tongue. Grey stuck his tongue in Zach's cock head.

Zach smiled. Grey sucked up and down. Grey grabbed Zach's balls. He grabbed his balls with both of his hands. Grey moved them around in his hands. Zach loved the feeling. Zach moaned.

"I love you Grey," Zach said. Grey went up and down Zach's cock, faster and faster. Grey moved down and up, eyes straining. He didn't care. Grey closed his eyes.

"Ohhh fuck!" Zach yelled out, pulling his cock out of Grey's mouth. Grey looked up. "Why'd you stop?" Grey asked.

"Now it's time to have fun," Zach said. Grey smiled. Grey looked at his brother. Zach smiled. "You'll like it," Zach said. Grey touched Zach's abs. "Alright," Grey said, feeling his previous spit on the abs. It gave it a nice glow. Grey smiled.

Zach smiled back. "It's nothing you can't handle. If all goes according to plan, you'll get a pleasant surprise," Zach said.

"Ok. Let's do it," Grey said, smiling. "Alright," Zach said, slapping Grey's ass.

Grey turned around. Zach patted Grey's ass. "Nice and plump. Let's wet it a little," Zach said. Zach bent down towards Grey's ass. Grey turned around as Zach spread Grey's cheeks. Grey smiled. Zach looked at Grey's little pink tight hole.

"Love you're tight hole. It's not going to be so tight after I'm done," Zach said, burying his face into his brother's ass. Grey felt Zach's tongue enter his hole.

"Ohh!" Grey said. Zach stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers. He smiled. Zach stuck his index finger inside of Grey's hole. Zach moved it back and forth. Grey moaned out loud.

Zach put his other fingers from his other hand in Grey's mouth. Grey sucked on Zach's fingers. Zach stuck his middle finger inside of Grey's butt. Zach spread his index and middle fingers apart. He opened them back and forth. Zach opened them leaving a space for his tongue.

Zach licked Grey's hole. Grey moaned out loud.

Zach felt Grey's squishy hole squeezing his tongue in. His hole wrapped around Zach's tongue. Grey moaned. Zach took his fingers out of Grey's mouth. Zach took his other index finger inside Grey's hole after he took his tongue out.

Zach took all his fingers out after jamming them into Grey's ass for a while. It was soft inside and warm so Zach didn't want to stop but he thought of what was to come next. Zach spit on his cock and lathered it up. Grey turned around and noticed what Zach was doing.

Grey took a deep breath. Zach put more spit on his cock. Grey looked at Zach.

"Zach… please go slow," Grey said. "But that takes all the fun out of it," Zach said, "You want you're virginity taken the fun way right?"

"Well… can we start off slow at first?" Grey asked. "Sure. You're hole is really warm and soft. I stretched it a little bit but it's going to get stretched even more. I'm using spit as a lubricant," Zach said.

"Alright. Let's do this," Grey said, sounding confident but on the inside he was scared. Zach walked over to Grey and grabbed the bottom of his chin. He lifted Grey's face up. Grey had his eyes closed and Grey slowly opened them.

"It's going to be alright. I promise," Zach said, smiling. Zach planted a soft kiss on Grey's lips. Zach broke the kiss. Grey nodded. "Alright," Grey said. "I want to see your face. Turn towards me. On your back," Zach said. Grey obeyed.

Zach walked over to Grey's butt. He looked at it. Zach smiled.

Zach lined up his cock. He looked at the uncut head, it has collected a line of precum around the foreskin area. Zach smiled. Zach lined the cock up to Grey's ass and the head touched the hole. Grey closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. Grey opened his eyes. Grey looked around.

"What ha- OHH!" Grey said, feeling the huge head go inside his ass. Zach slid more into Grey's ass. Grey started crying. Zach stopped pushing in. "You want me to stop?" Zach asked.

"No. No. Please keep going," Grey said, tears rolling down his eyes. "You're crying," Zach said.

"It's fine. I was just shocked that's all. You're big remember," Grey said, laughing. Zach laughed. "Yeah. Alright," Zach said. Zach pushed his cock in more. Grey moaned out loud.

Zach shoved his cock in more and more. Grey could feel his hole stretching. Zach's cock was thick.

"Ohh Zach. Push it in more!" Grey said, grabbing the bed. Zach pushed his cock in more and more. "Fuck Grey. You're so tight," Zach said. Zach's cock was getting squeezed by Grey's hole. Zach pumped his cock back and forth.

Grey's hole was squeezing Zach's cock. Zach could feel precum dripping into Grey's ass. Zach could feel warmth inside. Grey's balls were moving up and down. Zach grabbed Grey's cock and squeezed them.

Zach could feel his balls hitting Grey's butt. Zach smiled. Zach pushed more of his cock in. Grey felt the thick cock go inside. Grey grabbed onto the sheets.

"Ohh Zach! Punish me teacher," Grey said, moaning and groaning. "You're on time out Grey. Here's your punishment," Zach said, smiling. Zach pushed his cock in further.

"OHH!" Grey yelled out, tears rolling down his cheeks. Zach wiped Grey's tears away. Grey looked at Zach. Zach smiled. Grey smiled back. Zach moaned out loud, closing his eyes.

Grey started moaning as he felt Zach's cock touch his prostate. Grey grabbed Zach's sides. Zach moaned. Grey moaned louder.

Zach pumped Grey's cock faster and faster. Grey moaned out loud. Zach pushed in further until his entire cock was inside. Grey yelled.

"Ahh! ZACH!" Grey yelled. Zach looked at Grey. "Grey, are you ok?" Zach asked. "Oh… yeah. It feels great. I just wanted to moan and scream to make you aroused," Grey said, "You're so thick it's stretching me out. It feels so good. Fill me up with your cum big brother," Grey moaned.

"I'll do that. Your ass is so tight. Let's fill you to the top," Zach said. Grey moaned when Zach went back and forth in his ass, hitting his prostate continuously. Zach's golf ball sized balls slapped Grey's ass. Grey's balls bounced up and down as Zach jacked his brother off.

Zach went faster and faster, pounding Grey every time. Grey moaned out loud. "Ohh this is great! I love you Zach!" Grey said. "I love you too Grey!" Zach moaned.

Zach could feel his balls churning. Zach thrusted back and forth. Grey could feel his balls churning. Grey felt Zach's cock pulse in his ass. Grey moaned.

Zach moaned out loud. Zach thrusted his cock inside one last time until he cummed. Grey cummed on Zach's body and face. Grey cummed one thick rope on Zach's face and the rest splatted on his body. The rest was a little watery.

On the other hand, Zach filled Grey's cock up with 13 thick long ropes of cum in his ass. Zach pulled out and fell on the bed. Sweating. Grey moaned out. Zach turned to Grey and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes on the bed.

Zach and Grey locked lips. They kissed passionately. They held the kiss for a while. They broke the kiss.

"Congrats Grey. You lost your virginity," Zach said, holding Grey's face. Grey giggled. Zach smiled. "It felt good. It hurt… but it felt good," Grey said. "Good to here. You were soooo much better than Grey. You're really warm in there," Zach said. Grey smiled.

Grey got onto Zach and licked off the watery cum on his body. Grey went over the creases on his abs and his chest. Grey looked at Zach's face.

"I cummed. I cummed a thick rope!" Grey said, looking at it. "Really?! Where?" Zach asked.

"It's on the side of your face. It's pretty thick. It's white," Grey said. Zach smiled. "That's great news Grey. Maybe we can both cum thick ropes more often," Zach said. Grey giggled. "I second that," Grey said.

Zach stood up. "You're so cute," Zach said. Grey smiled. "I'm glad I took you're virginity," Zach said. Grey smiled. "I'm glad you took mine," Grey said. Zach smiled. Grey kissed Zach. Zach put his arms around Zach's waist as Grey put his left hand on Grey's chest and his right hand on his stomach.

Zach and Grey broke the kiss. They put their foreheads together.

"We're so cliché," Grey said. Zach laughed. "True," Zach said.

Zach and Grey walked off. Zach and Grey walked through the hallway, naked. Grey went in front of Zach. Zach admired Grey's butt. Suddenly, he saw a drip coming out of Grey's butt. Zach looked at it, confused.

"Grey stop. Something came out of your… ohhh I forgot… I filled you up with cum and it's still in there," Zach said.

Grey stuck his finger in between his butt cheeks. He took his finger out and saw his brother's cum. Grey licked it.

"Tastes good," Grey said. Zach smiled. Zach rubbed his finger between Grey's butt cheeks and got some cum of his own. He tasted it. "Tastes sweet with a little sour flavor," Zach said.

"It's extra good because it came from you. You cummed a lot in me. I can feel it," Grey said. "I hadn't cummed in a while so I saved some for you," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Wanna get that cum out? I'll help," Zach asked. Grey nodded.

Zach and Grey walked into the bathroom. Zach laid down a towel.

"What's that for?" Grey asked. "Something is going to get messy," Zach said.

"What do you…?" Grey started until he saw Zach laying down. "What are you doing laying down?" Grey asked.

"I want you to sit on my face," Zach said. "What?! Really? Won't I crush your face? It's my weight against a face. And you have a pretty hot face," Grey said. Zach blushed.

"Just squat down and I'll lick the cum out of your butt," Zach said. Grey nodded.

Grey squatted down to Zach's face. His cheeks opened. Zach could smell the cum. Some drips dripped out and on Zach's lips. Zach licked his lips. Zach looked at Grey's hole opening. Zach put his face between his brother's cheeks. Zach licked Grey out. Zach felt some cum dripping on his lips. Zach sucked on Grey's hole. Grey moaned.

"I love your lips," Grey said, moaning. Zach licked up some cum. It wasn't enough. Zach stopped sucking on the hole. "Grey, I need you to push. Push and try and push out all the cum. It's like you're trying to poop," Zach said.

"Ok ok… no need to be graphic," Grey said, laughing, "I can see where this was going."

Zach laughed. "I know I didn't get all the cum out because there was a lot in there," Zach said.

"Yeah. Let's do this," Grey said. Zach laid his face down as he knew what was going to happen. Grey pushed. Suddenly, Grey could feel the cum coming out. Zach closed his eyes. Suddenly, Grey's ass shot out a good percentage of the cum onto Zach's face. It splatted everywhere. Grey looked at Zach and he started laughing.

Zach opened his eyes. He looked at Grey. Grey laughed. "Ha ha. It taste good. You're ass stored it well," Zach smiled. Zach started laughing. "Wanna give it a try?" Zach asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Grey said, kissing Zach. Their lips shared the cum. Grey started to lick Zach's cheeks and forehead. Zach licked off his lips and under his bottom lip. Grey cleaned Zach.

Zach swiped some cum off his face. He tasted it. "Taste good doesn't it?" Zach said. Grey nodded, swallowing a huge chunk of it.

"Really good. It's thick," Grey said. Zach smiled. Zach went behind Grey and licked his hole. He got the remainders out. He sucked on it to make sure it was all out. Zach got his face out of Grey's butt.

Zach licked his lips. "I swear, you're ass makes the taste a lot better," Zach said. Grey smiled. "I keep it really clean," Grey said.

Zach walked over to Grey and tilted his head up. Zach had some cum still on his lips. Grey and Zach kissed. They could smell the cum on themselves.

Grey broke the kiss. Grey slapped Zach's ass.

"Thanks. I hope this was a special day for you," Zach said. "Oh course it was. Thank you so much," Grey said.

Zach smiled. "I love you," Zach said. Grey smiled back. "I know," Grey said. "Oh ha ha. Star Wars up in here," Zach said, smiling. Grey laughed.

"Well, I'm going to clean up and yes… I'll be shaving," Zach said. Grey giggled. "Did you get everything out?" Grey asked. "Well… you may need to use my enema syringe or anal douche. Fill it with water and put it in your butt. Squeeze the object and it'll flush your ass out," Zach said.

"Zach, how did I not know that you had all these toys?" Grey said, heading towards Zach's room. "I hide them very well," Zach said.

Zach picked up some shaving cream and got a razor. He started to spray the shaving cream and shave his upper lip and under his bottom lip. He shaved off the hair that was going to later form a beard.

Meanwhile in Zach's room, Grey looked around. He looked into a drawer and he moved around some clothes. He saw a box. It said enema syringe. Grey smiled.

Grey walked into the bathroom and saw Zach shaving his chest. He turned to Grey.

"There's not much on my chest hair but I like it smooth. How do I look?" Zach asked. "Hot," Grey said, smiling. "So, did you get the pump?" Zach asked. Grey nodded and showed the anal douche.

"Cool. Let me fill it up," Zach said, taking the pump. Zach filled it with warm water. He handed it to Grey. "Put it in your ass and squeeze. The water will come out and then take out the pump. The water will flush out," Zach said.

"Alright," Grey said. Zach went back to shaving. Grey walked onto the previous towel that they were using. Grey put the anal douche in his butt. He slid the nosel in a little bit more. Suddenly, Grey squeezed it.

Grey could feel the warm rushing water fill his ass. Grey moaned to the feeling. Zach smiled.  
"Having fun?" Zach said, laughing.

"It feels so good," Grey said, moaning. Grey finally took the douche out of his butt. Grey pushed and water splat everywhere. It hit Zach's leg. Zach jumped back.

"Whoa! That was strong," Zach said, laughing. Grey laughed. "It felt good," Grey said. "I bet it did," Zach said. Grey did this a couple more times. He did it to get out the cum and make sure it was gone and he did it for pleasure.

Zach looked at Grey when he was done. "It's all flushed out," Grey said, smiling.

"I think it was gone the first time," Zach said, smiling. "Ok. Ok. I did it to pleasure myself," Grey said. Zach laughed. "You're so cute," Zach said.

Grey looked at Zach's butt. "Do you ever use this?" Grey asked. "Uh… no. Not really," Zach said.

Grey set the anal douche down. "Actually, Grey can you do something. I've been meaning to do this but can you shave my butt hair. We all have it and to me I don't like it. I like to be smooth. Will you do that?" Zach asked.

Grey grabbed Zach's butt cheeks and opened them. Grey saw Zach's butt hole that was a dark pink color but was still a little light. It was bigger than Grey's and it was surrounded by brown hairs. There wasn't a lot of butt hair but there was some.

"You have a nice hole," Grey said, giving it a lick. Grey felt the hair tickle his cheeks. Grey kept licking Zach. Zach moaned. "Ohh Grey," Zach said. Grey bent back. He slapped Zach's ass.

"Alright. You want me to shave it?" Grey asked. "Yeah. I can't really reach it," Zach said. "Alright," Grey replied, taking the razor.

Grey went to work. He surprised Zach with some licks. They were done in less than 2 minutes because there wasn't a lot of hair.

"Looking good," Grey said. Grey looked at Zach. They were both still naked. Zach looked at Grey's 1 inch cock and Grey looked at Zach's 4 inch cock. Grey smiled at the sight of the foreskin. He loved Zach's cock.

"You looked better naked," Grey said. "I'll say the same about you," Zach said, touching Grey's soft penis. Grey touched Zach's and put his pinky in the foreskin, moving it around. Zach looked down.

"You like it? It's the same size as yours," Zach said. "I know. You're really big. Just makes me happy to know that I put that in my butt," Grey said, rubbing his cock. Zach laughed and rubbed Grey's hair.

Grey hugged Zach.

"Thank you so much," Grey said, "This was the best day ever."

"I couldn't have asked for a better one," Zach replied.

They kissed for a while. Grey broke the kiss. "So… it's kinda getting dark. Wanna watch some stuff? Play a game? Video games?" Grey said.

"I'll do whatever," Zach said. Grey lit up. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Grey said, running down the stairs. Zach smiled, watching his naked brother. He was so cute. Zach walked down.

"Can't wait until you go to bed. My cum gave you energy," Zach laughed. Grey laughed, still running down the stairs.

Zach and Grey sat on the couch. "We'll get dressed in a little bit. Mom shouldn't be home until late," Zach said. Grey nodded.

"Sounds good," Grey said. Zach got up. He rubbed Grey's head and walked away to get some snacks.


	17. Pool Day

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! So I just wanted to talk about dates in this series. I was thinking about Zach and Grey's birthdays and I was wondering about this stories' timeline. This story takes place in late July (Around July 20 or July 23, 2015 or something like that). It's in 2015 and Zach's birthday is July 12, 1999 and Grey's is May 6, 2003. They are 4 years apart or roughly around that time length. So they are new 16 and 12 year olds. This story will take them through holidays like Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and more if possible. I will show them going back to school. They went to Jurassic World in early June of this time. I'm making up the dates of when they went to Jurassic World so it can work with the story. I don't actually know the birthdays of the characters so I made them up because the actor's birthdays were hard to do and work with the timeline (I really wanted to use their birthdays though).

Thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter! :)

Zach walked up the stairs. He passed Grey's room, looking sleepy. Grey looked at Zach.

"Someone looks sleepy. I got up quietly to not wake you up. The T.V was getting boring anyways," Grey said, sitting on his bed, still naked. Zach looked into Grey's room. His eyes were red. Zach was also still naked.

Zach walked into Grey's room. "You wanna get dressed?" Grey asked. Zach nodded. "He's still half asleep," Grey thought.

"Alright big boy. Let's get you dressed," Grey said, grabbing Zach's arm. Zach followed Grey as Grey pulled him in the direction of where he wanted to go.

Grey walked into Zach's room. Grey took out a tight pair of underwear. Grey smiled. Grey gave the pair of underwear to Zach. Grey sat Zach down. Grey put the underwear through one leg and the other leg. He pushed it up Zach's legs and over his butt. He stood Zach up.

Grey smiled. He looked at his brother's big bulge. He left him shirtless. Grey grabbed onto Zach's bulge.

"This area looks good in that pair of underwear," Grey said. Grey grabbed Zach's hand and walked him back to his room.

Grey laid Zach back in his bed. "You're sleeping in here tonight," Grey said, pushing Zach down. Zach wrapped himself in the sheets. Grey smiled and laid on Zach. Grey kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight," Grey said, turning off the light.

In the middle of the night, Grey started crying. Zach woke up. He looked around, startled. He didn't remember sleeping in his brother's room. Zach looked at Grey.

"Grey… Grey what happened?" Zach asked.

Grey sniffled. "Sorry for crying. I had a nightmare," Grey said. "It's fine. It's ok," Zach said.

"I had a nightmare that mom found out about us. Someone took us away. We were gone forever. I don't want to be separated from you," Grey said. "I don't either. We won't be separated. I'm here," Zach said.

Grey cried. "Grey, it's ok," Zach said. Grey put his hand on Zach's chest. Zach put his hand on Grey's shoulder.

"You know what Grey… I used to have nightmares about you. About the island," Zach said. "You're just trying to make me feel better," Grey said, sniffling. "I would never lie to you Grey," Zach said.

Grey looked at Zach. "Really?" Grey wondered. "Of course," Zach said, "I had dreams about you. It's fine to cry Grey. I know how it feels," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Thanks Zach,"

"No problem little bro,"

Grey wiped his teams. Zach wiped a tear off of Grey's cheek.

"So can I go back to sleep now?" Zach asked, joking. "Oh… yeah," Grey said. Zach laid back down.

In the morning, Grey woke up. He looked at Zach only to close his eyes by the sun's light coming in. Zach woke up and closed his eyes. The sun hit his eyes. Grey opened his eyes. Zach did the same.

Zach and Grey smiled at each other.

"Good morning sleepy head," Zach said, rubbing Grey's hair. "You have a bed head," Grey said.

"You've got it worse," Zach said, laughing. Zach looked down and too off the covers. He saw that he had tight underwear. "Did you do this?" Zach said, smiling. "Maybe…" Grey giggled.

"It looks good on me doesn't it?" Zach said, tugging on his bulge. "Really good," Grey stared.

Zach laughed. Grey ran his fingers through Zach's hair. Zach laughed. Zach got on top of Grey and kissed him.

Grey held his brother's face. They started to make out. Zach started making the kiss go sloppy. Grey followed. Spit and drool was on their lips. Grey's tongue broke into Zach's mouth. Zach started making the kiss go passionate as well. They made out some more, tongues moving around.

Zach broke the kiss. "Any reason for that?" Grey asked, smiling and licking his lips. Zach laughed and licked his lips. "You're just too cute. You just have that kissable face," Zach said, laughing.

Grey giggled and blushed. "You have the kissable face. It's like a model," Grey said, rubbing Zach's chest. Zach kissed Grey's lips softly.

"Alright Mr. Bubble," Zach said, laughing some more. Grey laughed. "That again?" Grey said, giggling, "I still like it though."

Zach got up. Grey sat on the bed. He grabbed his computer and looked at it. Zach looked into the room, after coming out of the shower. Grey looked up. "Hey, what do you want to do today?" Zach asked.

"Uh… that's a good question. I don't know. I'm still a little pooped out from by butt being pounded," Grey said. Zach gave a little smirk. Grey looked at a pair of swim trunks on the ground in Zach's room.

Grey smiled.

"We should go swimming," Grey said. "At the community pool?" Zach wondered. "Why not," Grey said.

"Sure. Let's do it," Zach said, walking back into the bathroom. Grey smiled.

"Thanks," Grey said.

(NOTE: It was a Saturday morning so Karen was home)

Grey walked into the bathroom. He saw Zach making his hair. Grey picked up his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. Grey brushed his teeth. Zach looked down at his brother. Zach smelled the air.

Grey rose one of his eyebrows. Zach sniffed around. He smelled Grey.

"Whoa! You smell!" Zach joked, laughing. Grey lightly pushed Zach. Zach laughed. Grey giggled.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Grey said, raising his arm.

"No. You don't smell but we should take a shower," Zach said.

"Alright. I'll meet you in there," Grey said, lifting up his shirt. Grey took off his shirt. Zach looked at Grey.

"What's wrong?" Grey said, looking at Zach's unsure look. "It's a Saturday. Mom's home. We can't risk her seeing us showering together. Sorry bud," Zach said, running his fingers through Grey's hair.

"Oh… it's fine. I understand. I wouldn't want us to break up. I want to keep my boyfriend. My brother slash boyfriend," Grey said. Zach smiled, showing his teeth. Grey smiled back.

"Feels weird saying boyfriend doesn't it," Grey said, giggling. Zach laughed. "Yeah. I'm used to calling you bro," Zach said, laughing.

Grey took off his clothes. Zach looked at Grey. Grey walked into the shower and closed the curtains. Zach smiled and walked off.

Zach waited in his room. Zach imagined all the events that he had with Grey. He smiled at them. Some were good and some were bad. Zach smiled when he remembered what happened the day before. He took Grey's virginity. That was a big deal. Zach was happy that he decided to do that.

Before Zach knew it, Grey had finished his shower. Zach opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. Grey had himself wrapped in a towel. Zach undressed.

Grey looked at Zach. Grey walked into his room. Zach smiled. Grey blushed.

Zach walked into the shower and started showering.

Grey got dressed in his room. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Grey called out. Karen walked in.

"Hey mom," Grey said. "Hey," Karen said, "What are you and Zach doing today?" Karen asked. "Actually, Zach wanted to take me swimming. Is that fine with you?" Grey asked.

"Sure. Just be safe and prepare for the weather. Sunscreen and bring towels and snacks. I know they don't allow people to bring snacks but if you hide them well and wrap them in the towels then they won't know. Used to do it all the time," Karen said. Grey smiled.

"Rebel," Grey said, laughing. "Hey. I was good in my days," Karen said, laughing. "Well, I'll be getting ready to go," Grey said. "Alright. I'm going to be working out back on the garden. Call me if you need anything," Karen said.

"Alright," Grey replied. Karen walked out.

Zach walked in later on, fully dressed. He had his swim trunks and a tee shirt on. Grey had the same thing on. "Alright. You ready?" Zach asked. Grey nodded.

"Yup," Grey said, picking up his towel and putting it in a bag. "Mom said that we should pack some snacks and…"

"Wrap them in the towel. Did it all the time when I would get into amusement parks. Mom taught me how to do it," Zach said.

"Oh. Ok. Cool," Grey said. Zach picked up the bag.

"Let's go," Zach said. Grey walked with Zach.

Zach packed the snacks. Karen was in the backyard. Grey opened the back door.

"Mom! We're leaving!" Grey yelled outside. "Ok! Have fun!" Karen yelled back.

Grey walked off with Zach.

Zach and Grey met in the car. Zach drove off with Grey.

Zach parked in the pool parking lot. They both got out and got through the gates. Zach put down the bag. Zach took off his shirt. Grey took off his shirt as well. Zach looked around.

Grey walked to the edge of the pool. He looked into the deep end. Zach saw Grey looking over. Zach walked slowly over to Grey. Grey turned around only to be pushed into the water by Zach.

Grey splashed into the water. Zach laughed as Grey rose up.

"Not funny," Grey said. "Kinda funny," Zach laughed. Zach jumped into the water. When Zach rose from the water, Grey splashed him. Zach wiped his eyes. Grey was laughing.

Zach chased after Grey. Grey swam through the water. Grey was a fast swimmer. Zach had to give him that. Zach cut Grey off and grabbed him.

"No! No! No!" Grey said, smiling. Zach splashed Grey in the face. Grey spit out the water. He spit it in Zach's face. Zach wiped his face.

"Oh you're really going to get it," Zach said. Grey got free and swam off, laughing. Zach smiled and chased after Grey. They swam through people and splashed each other. Grey got out of the water and speed walked over to the diving board.

Grey got on the diving board and looked over. Grey saw Zach and he jumped in the water. Grey splashed in. Zach turned around and jumped into the deep end. When Grey popped out of the water, he was splashed with water by Zach.

"Got ya," Zach said, laughing.

Later, Zach got out of the water. His body was glistening from the water and the sun. Grey was sitting on the towels.

"You look great," Grey said. "Oh yeah?" Zach started. Zach ran his fingers through his hair, arms bulging with the water and sun's glimmer. Grey looked at Zach's armpit hair which was straight and tended to.

"Do I still look great?" Zach said, smirking. "Not fair! You're really sexy and you're turning me on. I can't even kiss you without people seeing," Grey said. "Guess you're going to have to deal with me today," Zach said, laughing.

Grey ate his sandwich. "You're such a tease," Grey said. "A cute tease?" Zach said, wondering. "A sexy tease. You're like my sex idol," Grey said. Zach smiled.

Grey rose up his sandwich. "Want some?" Grey asked. Zach took it and ate it.

"Mmm. My favorite," Zach said.

"Zach, do I turn you on? Like when I saw you I just got hard. What about me?" Grey asked.

"You do turn me on. Look," Zach said, getting closer to Grey. Zach put up the towel and held it to hide from everyone. Zach stuck his cock out of the little slit in the swim trucks. It was growing.

Grey grabbed it and gave it a little yank. "I really did that?" Grey said, looking at it. "Yeah. You've been doing that all day. Do you know how hard it is to cover it up or not go crazy," Zach said.

Grey smiled. Zach put his cock away before people could see. "Grey, you really turn me on. You really do. You're super cute. I don't think you really realize that," Zach said.

"I realize it now. Thanks," Grey said. "No problem," Zach said.

Grey drank some water. Zach grabbed a drink. He drank the drink.

Zach sat down and drank. Grey ate his sandwich.

Zach looked around and saw two girls. They were looking at Zach.

One girl wiggled her fingers to Zach and the other one bit her bottom lip.

Zach looked at the girls. Zach waved back, with no interest.

One girl waved her hands to have Zach come towards them. Zach looked at Grey. "I'll be right back," Zach said.

Grey nodded and looked at his phone. Zach walked over to the girls.

The girls stood up. "Heyy there," one girl said.

"You having fun today?" the other girl said, putting her hand on Zach's chest. The other girl rubbed Zach's abs. "We can make you're day better," the other girl said.

One went in and kissed Zach on the lips. Zach pushed the girl away instantly. "Uh… I'm in a relationship," Zach said, backing up.

"But who would want to pass up us," one girl said. "Yeah. You wanna see something that will close the deal?" the other girl said in an arousing tone.

One girl unbuckled her bra. The other one did the same. They held their bras over their boobs. Zach backed up.

"No. I don't want to see you too. I love the person that I'm with. We have a very strong relationship. I would never break it," Zach said, "So you can get out of my face and leave me alone."

Zach stormed off.

Grey looked up. He saw lipstick on Zach's lips.

"Z… Zach. What happened? Did you make out with someone?" Grey said. Zach looked at Grey with confusion. "What? Why would you…" Zach started before he smeared his lips. He saw lipstick. "Son of a… I didn't make out with anyone. Those girls over there were trying to attract me and one kissed me. They wanted to have sex. I told them that I loved the person who was in my relationship and I would never break that," Zach said.

Grey gave Zach a little smile. "You really said that? You passed up two girls for me?" Grey said. "I obviously would. You're the cutest. Sure they may attract other people but not me. I love my boyfriend,"

Grey smiled. "You do not know how much I want to kiss you right now," Grey said. Zach laughed. Grey smiled, teeth showing. "I wanted to say something, you passed up two girls with good features and big boobs," Grey said, "All for me."

"Well… I would have took them if I was like myself a couple of months ago," Zach said, "But now I have you."

Grey smiled. "When we get home, I really want to make out," Grey said. "Agreed," Zach said, "Wanna get back in the pool?"

Grey shrugged his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get that sexy ass in the pool," Zach said. Grey smiled.

"Alright," Grey said, getting up.

Zach and Grey walked to the pool. Zach and Grey got ready to jump in the room at the same time. Zach jumped in but Grey didn't. Zach looked around. He saw Grey was still up. Zach smiled.

"Well played," Zach said. Grey jumped in. Zach smiled and splashed Grey.

"Gotcha," Zach said. Grey laughed. He splashed Zach. Zach ducked under the water and swam away. Grey chased after Zach. They both played with each other.

Later, Zach and Grey left the pool. Grey sat in the passenger seat. Zach sat down.

"Enjoy yourself?" Zach asked. "Yep. Thanks for taking me," Grey said. "No problem,"

"I'm hungry," Grey said. "Oh ok. Well… what do you want? I'll go anywhere," Zach said. Grey thought for a moment, considering all his options.

"Can we get Chinese?" Grey asked. "Panda?" Zach said. Grey nodded.

"Alright then," Zach said, driving off.

At panda, Zach walked out with the food. He sat in the car with Grey. Zach smiled at Grey.

"Got your favorites," Zach said. Grey smiled.

Grey opened the bag and grabbed his box. He opened it and ate. "Thanks," Grey said.

"Anything for you," Zach said, smiling. "Zach, can… can we go on a date?" Grey said.

Zach blinked. He remembered the last date they had. They got in a fight with someone. "Uh… sure," Zach replied.

"I know we had a bad experience last time but we can do better this time," Grey said. Zach nodded. "Of course," Zach said.

Grey crawled to the back of the car. Zach looked at Grey. "Come here. I can't wait until we get home," Grey said. Zach smiled and crawled to the back. Grey pushed Zach down and Grey sat on Zach's stomach. Grey bent down and kissed Zach on the lips.

They made out in the back of the car.


	18. Date equals Success

Zach got up from making out with Grey.

"You're in a good mood. I thought you'd be mad at me because of the kiss at the pool," Zach said, crawling back to the front seat. Grey followed.

"Not really. I mean… it was her fault. You didn't make that choice so it's ok," Grey said. "Yeah. Thanks for understanding," Zach said.

Zach started to drive. Grey ate while looking at the sky. Clouds were forming. Grey looked back at Zach.

"So Zach… where should we go on our date?"

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a good surprise," Zach said, turning to Grey and smiling. Grey smiled and ate his food. Zach grabbed some of Grey's food and ate some.

"Hey!" Grey said, hiding his food.

"Hey, I'm taking you somewhere… I think I could get some food," Zach said. Grey smiled. "My food," Grey said, pulling it away fast and giggling. Zach laughed.

Zach drove off. Grey looked at his phone. Soon, Grey fell asleep. It started turning night time. Zach arrived at the dinner area. Zach texted his mom that they left to eat.

Karen texted back, "Alright. Be safe," Zach walked into the restaurant. Grey followed.

They got closer to the restaurant. Grey stopped. "Zach, this is my favorite place!" Grey said. Zach smiled. Grey hugged Zach.

"Thank you. You're always doing stuff for me," Grey said, hugging Zach.

"You're really special Grey. Let's go in," Zach said. Grey and Zach walked in.

The restaurant is a very modern like area with dimmed lights. Grey looked around in awe. Grey felt the need to slam his lips into his brother's and express his feelings but he resisted since there were people in the restaurant. Zach looked down and saw his brother resisting.

Zach smiled. Grey walked down to the woman in the front of the restaurant. Zach walked in front of Grey. Zach looks at the lady in the front.

"Hello there. I'm here for two," Zach said. "Alright then," the lady said. Grey walked up to the lady. He looked up. The lady looked down.

"Hello there sweetie. He's really cute," the lady said. "You're right," Zach laughed.

"I wanted to know if you could put us next to a window so we can see the city view," Grey asked. Zach looked down at Zach then at the lady.

Zach smirked. "For you… ok," the lady said. Another lady walked up. "Hi. My name is Michelle," Michelle said, looking at Zach and smiling. Grey looked up at Zach and back at Michelle. Zach smiled back.

"I'll seat you two," Michelle said. Michelle walked off. Grey and Zach followed.

Michelle arrived at the window seat. The restaurant had people scattered around but no one was near them. "What can I start you guys with?" Michelle asked. Grey looked at Michelle. "I'll take some Sprite," Grey said.

"Alright then. And you?" Michelle asked. "Uh… Root Beer," Zach replied. "Alright. Coming right up," Michelle said, walking away.

"You have to be so perfect," Grey said. "What do you mean?" Zach asked. "You do everything for me and you have the most amazing body features. You're the hottest person I know and the girls can't stop looking at you," Grey said. "Well, you're the cute one," Zach said.

Grey blushed. His brother was getting to him. The restaurant. The compliments. Everything was getting to his head.

After a little bit, Michelle came back. She placed down the drinks. "Alright, what will you be having today?" "I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich," Grey said. Zach turned to Grey. "Typical," Zach said. Michelle smiled. "I'll have the baby back ribs," Zach said. Michelle wrote Zach and Grey's orders down. "Ok. I'll get you you're orders done as soon as possible," Michelle said.

Michelle walked off. "I think she likes you," Grey said. "Why would you think that?" Zach said. "She looks at you in a way that I look at you," Grey said. "Huh. Well… I don't like her. I'm not the kind of person to cheat," Zach said. "I know. It's just that… if she tries to do anything then I hope you will tell her about… you know," Grey said.

Zach nodded. Grey giggled. Zach looked at Grey. "Zach… I like it when you look at me. You look at me like how you look at girls," Grey said. "Well… I have a soft spot for cute things," Zach said. Grey blushed.

"Zach… not here!" Grey said, whispering and uncontrollably laughing. Zach smiled. "I love it when you can't control yourself," Zach said, smiling. Grey laughed. Grey looked around and rose his foot. He pressed his foot over Zach's bulge. Zach put out a little moan but covered it with a cough.

"Grey!" Zach said, whispering. "I love it when you get embarrassed over me doing things to you," Grey said, laughing. "We love each other too much," Grey said, winking. "I don't think we love each other enough," Zach said, laughing. "I really want to kiss you right now," Grey said. "You can tell me twice," Zach said.

Grey groaned. "I'm so hungry," Zach said. "Same here," Grey said. Grey looked out the window. "Looks nice," Grey said. Zach looked out as well. "Yeah. Looks amazing," Zach said.

"Zach… I want to say thank you for being my boyfriend. I remember looking out into the night sky back at… Jurassic World… and I remember thinking about how I can talk to you… in the way that I wanted. You are amazing. You are always doing things for me and I wanted you to know that I appreciate it. I really do. I know you liked girls and you may only be gay for me but I still love you," Grey said, smiling. "Grey… why'd you bring up that up?" Zach asked. "Well… I don't know. I just remember everything I used to think about. I love it when you do things for me," Grey said. "I love you Grey and I will do what I can to make you happy. Of course I like you. I always have but you made me love you love you if you know what I mean. Is this because girls like to look at me?" Zach asked.

"Well… kinda. Ok… yes. I try and act cool but I feel like you're only trying to make me happy at points in time but sometimes you wish you were with a girl. I don't know. I just though you would dump me for a girl so I try my best to be perfect to you," Grey said, sighing.

"Don't say that Grey. I love you a lot. I wouldn't dump you for anyone," Zach said. Grey smiled. "Can we stop having these talks? I hate seeing you feel depressed about our love lives and love choices," Zach asked. "Ok," Grey said, smiling.

Suddenly, Michelle walked up. "Sorry for the set back. Here's the grilled cheese and here's the ribs," Michelle said. Grey looked at Michelle. "Thank you," Grey said. Michelle smiled. "You're welcome little guy," Michelle said. Grey smiled. "If you need anything else… don't be afraid to call," Michelle said.

Michelle walked off. For the rest of the time, Zach and Grey ate. At the end, Grey slumped down. Zach laughed. Grey noticed some barbecue sauce on Zach's face. Grey looked around and he rubbed it off with his thumb. Grey licked it off his thumb. "Thanks," Zach said. "You full?" Zach asked. Grey nodded.

"I knew you were," Zach said. After Zach paid for the bill, they left. "Thanks again," Grey said. "Anytime," Zach said. Grey walked into the car followed by Zach. Grey looked around. No one was near them. Grey grabbed Zach's face and kissed his brother's big full lips. Zach got into it and made it sloppy with spit involved. Grey made out with Zach with speed. Zach realized he had to speed up to Grey's speed. Zach and Grey grabbed each other's hair. Zach moved his hands through Grey's fingers and intertwined them through Grey's curls. Zach grabbed onto Grey's butt and squeezed it. Grey decided that it was time for tongue. Grey pushed his tongue in Zach's mouth. Grey tried to wrestle with Zach's tongue. They were drooling all over each other. Zach rubbed Grey's back while Grey put his hand on Zach's chest. Grey's other hand was rubbing Zach's nipple. Grey and Zach broke the kiss. They put their foreheads together and spit was connecting between their lips.

"I'm really turned on right now," Zach said. Grey slid his hand on Zach's leg and grabbed his bulge. He put it down one pant leg and rubbed the length back and forth. Zach shivered with excitement. "It's long and hard," Grey said. "Just the way you like it," Zach said. Grey smiled. "You're lips are so amazing," Grey said. "Thanks baby," Zach said, "You're just the cutest."

Grey smiled. Grey rubbed Zach's lips and smeared the spit over them. "My favorite kiss is the one with the spit. It makes your lips all shiny," Grey said, squishing Zach's lips. Zach smiled. "You really love my lips don't you," Zach said.

Grey nodded. "I guess I got lucky in the brother department," Grey said, giggling. Zach smiled. "Are they really that big and nice?" Zach asked. "Um yeah!" Grey said. Zach laughed. "Wish I had them," Grey said. "Well some of your features are better than mine," Zach said. Grey giggled. "You wanna go home?" Zach asked. Grey nodded. "Alright then," Zach said, starting to drive. Grey fell asleep during the drive.

When they got home, Zach picked up Grey. Zach walked inside. Grey woke up. Zach put Grey down. Grey was half asleep. "Grey, go change into your night clothes," Zach said. Grey nodded. Zach walked into the kitchen. Karen turned around from the couch. "Hey Zach. How was your dinner?" Karen asked. "Fun," Zach said.

"Oh really? Great! I love how you're spending more time with Grey. Is Grey alright? I hear him moaning and groaning a lot and kind of crying. Is he alright?" Karen asked.

Zach froze up. "Uh… yeah… everything is all right. He's getting a little sick but I think he's getting over it," Zach said. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure," Karen said. Zach nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine," Zach said.

Zach walked upstairs. Grey had already changed. He was wide awake. "Hey Zach," Grey said. Zach smiled. "Can we talk for a minute," Zach said. Grey got worried because of Zach's serious tone. "Sure," Grey said.

Zach closed the door. "We have to be more careful," Zach said. "What do you mean?" Grey asked. "I guess one day when we were having sex… mom was home. She heard us. She thought you were sick so I went with that. We need to be quieter or she'll find out about us. I really like this relationship and I will fight to be with you Grey," Zach said.

Grey nodded. "Same for me Zach," Grey said. Zach kissed Grey lightly on the lips. "Alright babe," Zach said. Grey smiled. "Ok," Grey said. Zach kissed Grey again. Zach put his hand on Grey's shoulder and patted it. "You're so cute," Zach said. "You know… if you were smaller I would yell as loud," Grey said.

"I know you like it," Zach said. Grey smirked. "Yeah I do," Grey said, smiling. Zach looked into Grey's eyes. "I know what you want," Zach said. Grey rose one eyebrow. "What?" Grey said. "You want me. My body and my cock. You wanna have sex Grey," Zach said.

"How would you know that?" Grey asked. "It's easy. I know you Grey. I'm your brother. And look at you're cock," Zach said, pointing at Grey's underwear. Grey's face turned red. He nervously laughed. "You're blowing it Grey," Grey whispered. Zach laughed. "You're the cutest boy I've ever seen," Zach said, walking off.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Grey asked. "Not tonight. We need to make sure mom doesn't get suspicious. She's already been on our case," Zach said. Grey nodded and made a sad face, bottom lip out.

"Awe Grey don't do that. It's going to be ok," Zach said. "Ok," Grey said. "Alright. Goodnight Grey," Zach said. Grey held out his arms. Zach sighed and smiled. He walked over to Grey and hugged him, followed by a kiss. "You're so clingy," Zach said. Grey giggled. Zach walked off.

"Goodnight," Zach said. Grey watched Zach walk off.

A little bit later, Karen walked in Grey's room. "Hey baby," Karen said. "Hi mom," Grey said. "How are you?" Karen asked. "Pretty good. Zach's been really nice to me," Grey replied. Karen smiled. "Well that's god. It was nice knowing that Zach took you out to eat," Karen said. "Yeah. He's been really nice," Grey said. "That's good," Karen said.

"Yeah," Grey said, hugging Karen. "Well… goodnight Grey. Sweet dreams," Karen said. Karen kissed Grey on the cheek. Karen walked away. Grey laid in bed and looked at a picture on his phone of Zach. Grey smiled.


	19. Brothers will be Brothers

Author's Note: Sorry for delaying this chapter. I hope none of you thought this was dead. Just had other things going on. Hope I can get these out faster like I used to. By the way, if any of you wish to talk to me and have a discussion in a private message, I will be all up for that. Just so I can get to know my fans and you can maybe tell me what you might want to see. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter of this sexy series!

In the morning, Grey got up with a smile on his face. He walked down the stairs. Grey noticed that his mom was gone. Grey looked at the sofa and saw some feet sticking out.

Grey looked over the sofa and saw Zach passed out on the sofa. Grey smiled. "How'd he get down here? Probably sleep walking," Grey thought. Grey decided not to wake him. He was sleeping like an angel. Probably because he was an angel. At least to Grey. Grey was tempted to kiss those soft full lips but he resisted.

Grey walked over to the fridge. He took out the milk and he took out his cereal. He made himself some breakfast and sat at the table. Grey started to eat and then he thought of something to do. He took out his phone and started to watch some funny vines. As Grey watched the vines, he started to laugh. Grey couldn't keep himself quiet.

Grey heard a groan. Zack looked up, sleepy. "Hey there," Grey said, "Sorry for being too loud."

Zack smiled. "It's fine," Zach said, getting up from the couch. Zach's hair was all messed up. Zach leaned down and kissed Grey on the lips. Grey kissed back, smiling. The kiss was short but meaningful. Zach walked on.

"So… do you wanna have some fun? Some sex?" Grey asked. "Uh… well… I was thinking that we could just be brothers for today. You know hang out, watch TV or movies, and eat food. Stuff like that. Would you be ok with that? I don't want to fight again. That was bad," Zach said.

"Oh… that's fine. Sure. What do you want to do first?" Grey asked, smiling at his brother. Zach turned around. "Hmmm… wanna rent something? A video game and a movie?" Zach asked. "Sure. We should do the video game now and the movie later," Grey said.

"Alright," Zach said, walking towards Grey. Grey stood up and hugged Zach. Grey rubbed his face in Zach's chest, which made him a little aroused. "Grey, you're getting me hard," Zach said. Grey stopped hugging Zach and looked at his pants. Sure enough, there was a decent sized bulge from all the attention in front of Zach's shorts.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I forgot. No sexual acts," Grey apologized. "It's fine," Zach said, looking into Grey's eyes, seeing some resistance, "Alright. You can touch it."

Grey smiled. Grey grabbed at it. He started squeezing. "It's big," Grey said, "Feels bigger than last time."

"Don't think I grew," Zach said, "Do you wish I did?" "It might feel good," Grey said. Zach let out a little moan when Grey grabbed onto his bulge a little harder than last time. "You like that don't you," Grey said. Zach nodded, biting his lip. Grey let go off the bulge in Zach's shorts.

"Thanks. I needed that," Zach said. Zach walked to the garage. "I'll be back. I'll get the movie and the video game. What do you want to watch?" Zach asked. "Star Wars and Star Wars Battlefront," Grey said. "Of course," Zach said, smirking.

Grey giggled. "Alright. I'll be back," Zach said, walking away. "Bye!" Grey said. Grey soon heard the door close, the car drive away, and the garage closing. Grey finished his cereal and decided to watch some television. Grey felt that it was a good idea that they were being regular brothers for the time being. Grey smiled at the thought. He still loved Zach but he felt the need to be brothers for a bit and respect Zach's wants. Zach still loved him and that was a fact.

Grey watched the TV some more until he heard the doorbell ring. Grey walked to the door and he opened it. Standing in the doorway was…

"Brooke?" Grey questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Grey. I wanted to talk to that slut brother of yours," Brooke said. Grey got mad inside. Zach wasn't a slut. Grey decided to keep himself calm. "Um… he isn't here," Grey said.

"Then I guess it would be fine if I come in," Brooke said, smirking. "Sure," Grey said.

Grey opened the door wider and Brooke walked in. Grey and Brooke walked inside the kitchen. "So… what do plan to tell Zach went he gets back?" Grey asked. "Why he broke up with me and I want to know who he's with now. That girl is probably a stupid dumb bitch," Brooke said. Grey got hot. He got up and turned on the fan to hide his emotion.

"Do you even miss Zach?" Grey asked. "Kind of. He's hot. To be honest, between you and me, I cried when he broke up with me. He was a dream. His face, his lips, his body, and let me tell you… what's down there is amazing. It's to die for," Brooke said, "Sorry if it's weird talking about your brother like this but damn! What a stud! You probably don't know what I mean do you."

"Actually I do…" Grey said, suddenly realizing what he just said. "What?" Brooke said, frowning. "I mean… I have seen his stuff before," Grey said. "How have you seen it?" Brooke asked, getting curious.

Grey got goosebumps. "Well… he likes to change out in the open. Sometimes he's fully hard. It's pretty big. You know… boys going through puberty and all that," Grey said, sweating a little bit but it wasn't noticeable.

"Well, when we would change he wouldn't do it anywhere," Brooke said. "Well he's comfortable around me. We've grown closer with each other after the island. We helped each other. He saved my life," Grey said, defending his brother.

"And yet he dumps me for another person. He couldn't even save our relationship," Brooke said, getting up. "Tell your brother that I want to know details. I better be sure what's going on. Now. You don't just dump me and have no reason behind it. I'll see you later," Brooke said, walking away. She closed the door behind her. Grey sat in his chair, crying a little.

A couple of minutes later, the garage opened. Grey looked up. Zach walked in the room. Grey ran over to Zach as he entered the kitchen. Grey hugged Zach, crying. "What… what happened?" Zach asked. Grey looked up. Zach set down his stuff and wiped some tears from Grey's face and he pushed Grey's curly hair out of his eyes.

"Brooke stopped by," Grey said, burying his face in his brother's chest. "What! What did she do to you?" Zach said. Grey stopped hugging. "Well… nothing. I almost gave away our relationship. She thinks the person you like isn't very good. She thinks that the girlfriend of yours is horrible. That's me," Grey cried.

"Grey, I'm so sorry. I… I'm not sure what to do," Zach said. "I hope we can keep this up. I don't want Brooke to find out," Grey said. "I'll talk to her. She'll pay. This is the best relationship that I've ever been in," Zach said. Grey smiled. Zach stroked Grey's face. Grey blushed. Zach leaned down. "I love you," Zach said. "I love you too," Grey replied.

"So, are you ready to play some battlefront," Zach said, smiling. Grey nodded, wiping the remaining tears from his red face. Zach grabbed the disk and they went into the living room to play. Zach and Grey sat on the couch, each holding a controller. Zach put his arm around Grey, causing Grey to invite himself to snuggle up with Zach. Zach looked down to his brother and he smiled as the game begun. Grey selected the jedi knight, Luke Skywalker and Zach chose the dark lord, Darth Vader. They battled in the multiplayer game alongside their soldiers. Grey was clearly going to win as he was fully engaged in the game.

Zach was better at the game than Grey thought as Zach was getting some pretty good kills in as he would go through his troops. Once Zach reached Luke, he caught Grey by surprise.

"Ahh! Where did you come from?!" Grey said, drawing his lightsaber. "The darkside is everywhere!" Zach said, laughing as the green and red lightsaber clashed. They switched between characters like Han, Leia, Boba Fett, Emperor Palpatine, and more. Soon they played some online multiplayer games as they went through vast battlegrounds.

This time was a great bonding point for the brothers that wasn't connected with sex or their love relationship. After a while, Zach checked the time as Grey was playing on the rebellion side. "Wow, we've been here for two hours!" Zach said, shocked. "Really?!" Grey said, still looking at the television screen. "Yeah. Time flies right? Are you hungry? It's getting close to lunch time," Zach said.

The game ended at that moment. The rebels won. "Yes! We won! Sorry, what did you say?" Grey asked, happy about his victory. Zach smiled, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh… uh… not really. I can go for some snacks," Grey exclaimed. "Sure. We can go to Target," Zach said. "Sounds like a plan," Grey replied, turning off the PS4. The brothers got ready and they got into the car. Zach drove off and towards the store.

"Zach… what are you going to do with the whole Brooke situation?" Grey asked. "Uh… I'm going to tell her that my love life is none of her business and that the person that I am with is none of her business as well," Zach exclaimed.

"But… she wants to know why you dumbed her," Grey said. "I'll tell her that it wasn't really working out because she was kind of pushy and caused drama with other girls if I just looked at them," Zach said. "Kind of like me?" Grey asked. "Well… no. You just get concerned which is normal coming from someone who looks this good," Zach said, smiling. Grey gave a little smile. Zach looked at Grey for a second before looking back at the road. "In all seriousness, Brooke took it to a crazy level where as you are my little brother who is new to all this. She literally threatened some girls," Zach said.

"That's crazy," Grey said, kind of believing that that would be something that she would do. "Yeah. Don't worry about it Grey. We're all good," Zach said. "Cool," Grey replied.

They arrived at Target and they walked inside, shopping for some snacks like candy, chips, and drinks. Grey grabbed a cart because he loved pushing it around and Zach walked alongside Grey. Zach looked around the store, hands in his pockets watching Grey and everything around him. Suddenly, in the distance, he thought he could make out someone. "Brooke?" Zach whispered. "What?" Grey asked, stopping the cart, causing Zach to almost bump into him. Zach looked at Grey. "Oh… nothing. Just an out loud thought. I'll be right back. You know what I like right?" Zach asked. "Yep," Grey said. "Great. Thanks little bro." Zach said, walking off. Grey rolled the cart along, shopping for the items that he and his brother wanted.

Zach walked down the hallway and into the girls clothing section to see Brooke. Brooke had her back turned to Zach as she was holding two e-cup sized bras. Zach knew his ex-girlfriend had big boobs but he wasn't just going to revert back to her after thinking about the size of them again.

"Brooke," Zach said. Brooke placed both bras into her cart before turning around to Zach. Zach looked at Brooke. Brooke looked a little shocked from seeing her ex-boyfriend. Zach had appealed to her at that moment from him wearing relaxed jeans but his bulge was still coming out. Also, Zach was wearing an air breathing runner shirt so his muscular body shape was coming out more. His chest, arms, stomach, etc. His arms bulged in the semi tight sleeves. Brooke looked him over.

"Hello Zach," Brooke said. Zach looked at Brooke. "Hey. Uh… my brother told me that you came over to my house today. I saw you here so what better time to talk then right now," Zach said. "Alright. I just wanted to know why you dumped me and who you dumped me for. You don't just dump a woman with no explanation,"

"Who I am with isn't really any of your business. I don't have to tell you that but what I can tell you is that you were just too much for me Brooke. Too much drama and you took control a little too much," Zach said. "Well… I...," Brooke tried to come back but she looked over his body. She got a little hot. "I can change. Just give me another chance and I'll do it. All you have to do is dump your girlfriend and be with me," Brooke said.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry Brooke. I just wanted to say that I don't really appreciate you coming to my house to treat me like a low life. I'm sick of it. Deal with it! I've moved past it and why you can't is beyond me!" Zach said, getting a little mad. "Well if you want to be a big bitch about it then fine! I'll stop Zach Mitchell! Just leave me alone!" Brooke said leaving the area. "That can only happen if you do the same!" Zach said, leaving as well.

Zach met up with his brother. Grey turned to Zach with some snacks in his cart. Zach moved his hand through his hair. He sighed and smiled at Grey. "You got some pretty good stuff in there. Nice." Zach said. "Thanks. Anything else? I think I have everything," Grey said. Zach looked to the refrigerator next to them. Inside was some whipped cream. He took out a two packs of three. "Now we're done. I'll keep this for later," Zach said. "Looks good. I can't wait to get home and watch some Star Wars!" Grey said, walking towards the checkout. Zach walked with Grey and they checked everything out and left the store. After packing the bags and driving off, they were home in no time.

Zach and Grey both unpacked the car and they got settled on the couch with chips, candy, ice cream, drinks, and toppings on the table. Grey's eyes got big with excitement.

"Tonight it going to be a fun night," Zach said. The day was coming to an end as the night sky came up. Zach and Grey watched Star Wars as they hung out like brothers. It was nice for them to be in that situation because they could take a good break, not that they hated each other but it was nice to be brothers. They both caught themselves looking at each other as they got close and cuddled. It was an old habit but they were fine with it.

Grey was getting sleepy from the movie watching after eating a lot of food and Zach realized that it was eleven o' clock at night. Zach turned off the movie that they were on and he decided to clean up. Grey was asleep while Zach cleaned up and when Zach finished, he walked over to his little brother. Zach smiled. He pushed the bangs out of Grey's eyes and he looked at his sleeping face. Zach smiled and kissed the top of his forehead. "Goodnight Grey," Zach said, whispering. Zach managed to pick Grey up, dress him in his night clothes, and put him in his bed without waking him up.

"He must have really been tired," Zach thought, smiling. Zach turned off the light in Grey's room and he closed the door.

Zach walked downstairs and he watched videos on his phone until his mom came home. Karen walked in the door. "Hi Zack. How was your day?" Karen asked. "Pretty chill," Zach replied. "Good. Anything special happen today?" Karen asked. "No. I ran into Brooke," Zach said. "Oh! How was she? I haven't seen her in a while," Karen said. "We broke up mom," Zach said.

"Really? I'm so sorry Zach. I didn't know," Karen said, walking towards Zach. "Yeah. It's okay. She wasn't really my type anyways," Zach said. "Well… you have to lose some to gain some. Maybe you'll find someone soon," Karen said. "Yeah," Zach said.

Karen put her stuff away until she remembered something. "Oh Zach. I was about this today and I was thinking about giving Grey 'the talk'. When do you think he should learn about it?" Karen asked. Zach had already told Grey everything and they had already experienced some of those things but the last thing that Zack was going to do was tell his mom and he and his brother have been banging each other in their house when she was gone. It even sounded bazar in his mind. So, he told his mom what she would want to hear.

"I think now would be a pretty good time. Grey's entering middle school. He deserves to know by now," Zach said. "You think so? Oh… you're probably right. Jeez, it's crazy as to how fast you two grow up. Seems like yesterday you were only a year old," Karen said, thinking about the past. "Time flies," Zach said. Karen nodded in agreement.

Time files.


	20. Bored on Saturday

It was 4 o'clock in the morning. The sun's light was barely even noticeable. On this Saturday, Zach had a plan. Zach walked into his brother's room.

In the bed was his cute brother, sleeping soundly in a weird position. Zach walked over to Grey and nudged him a little. "No. Go away. Sleep," Grey said, not even sure what he was saying. Grey was barely awake so Zach nudged him again. Grey opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looked at Zach.

"Zach, w… what are you doing here? It's 4 in the morning," Grey said, looking at the clock. "I wanted to know if you could go on a walk with me," Zach said. "At 4 in the morning? Zach, cuteness doesn't come easy. I have to sleep to look like this," Grey said.

Zach looked at Grey and smiled. Grey let out a little smile before laying on the bed again. Zach looked at Grey. "Please Grey. You can do some stuff for me this time. Please," Zach said. Grey opened one eye. Zach looked at Grey and smirked like he always does.

"Oh… fine. You have to be so handsome!" Grey said, keeping a low voice so they don't wake up their mom, as she would still be asleep from it being this early. Grey got up and reached his arms out. Zach hugged Grey and they both got up to get dressed.

After they got dressed, Zach and Grey started on their walk.

"So… how'd you like our little hang out time?" Zach asked. "It was nice. We were able to really get to spend time with each other as brothers," Grey said. "Yeah. That was pretty cool," Zach said. "Yeah. Well, do you think we would be able to hang out more? Not trying to be pushy or anything but I do like it when we hang out or go on dates," Grey said, looking at Zach.

Zach had his hands in his jacket with his jacket hood on. Grey had his jacket on as well. The jacket sleeves were a little long but he'll one day grow into it. Zach was a little hot from the jacket and he actually started to sweat even though a cold blast of wind hit the two boys. Grey started shivering.

Zach looked at Grey. "You need this?" Zach asked. "Zach gave Grey his jacket. Grey looked at the jacket and then he looked at Zach. "Are you sure you want to give me this? I mean… it's kind of cold," Grey said. "It's fine. You need it more than me," Zach said. Grey gave Zach a little smirk. "Thanks," Grey responded.

"No problem little bro," Zach said, patting Grey's shoulder.

"But… getting back to your date ideas… I can't really spend any more money because we have spent it," Zach said. "Well… I guess we have to go find things to do today," Grey said. "Yeah," Zach said.

The two boys walked to the top of the hill in their neighborhood and they sat there. Zach looked at Grey as the wind blew against his hair. "Nice view," Zach commented, watching the sunrise. "Very nice. It was a good idea to come out here," Grey replied.

As the sun rose, Zach got a text. He looked at it. Karen had texted them: Where did you two go?

Zach: On a walk.

Karen: Alright. In the neighborhood?

Zach: Yes.

Karen: Ok. Stay safe.

Zach: Got it.

Zach turned off his phone and he saw Grey thinking. Zach looked at Grey and rose one of his eyebrows. "What are you thinking about?" Zach asked. "Well… we watched movies and sat on the couch all day yesterday and then I'm not sure if you want to have sex and all that so I'm not sure what to do," Grey said. "Alright. Well… hey! Maybe we can go to the park?" Zach said. Grey looked at Zach with a look that says "Really? Me at the park?"

Zach laughed. "Zach, I'm not good at sports. I can't play them," Grey said. "I won't laugh or be disappointed like I used to," Zach said. "Alright. We can go. The park is kind of far from here but that's fine," Grey said, "Not like I uses it that much."

Zach laughed, "You're such a geek." Grey smiled. Zach rubbed Grey's hair and they got up, since the sun had already risen up from behind the clouds. Grey and Zach walked down the hill and towards their house.

When they got back to the house, Karen was inside, typing on her computer. "Hey you two. Anything planned for today? I have some files to fill out for some new employees that are coming into my job," Karen said.

"We're going to go to the park," Grey said. "Grey, you want to go to the park?" Karen said, "Good for you." "Yeah, Zach talked me into it," Grey answered back.

"We'll be home. Grey, we're going to leave soon," Zach said. Grey nodded and walked towards the garage. "Bye mom!" Grey said, walking to the car. "Bye!" Karen yelled back.

Zach walked to the fridge to get some water. "Hey mom, I wanted to know if I could have some money for Grey and I to go to get something to eat," Zach said.

"Zach, you don't have to prove anything to him," Karen said. Zach looked at his mom, confused. "What do you mean?" Zach asked. "Well… you're always doing things for him. It's great that you spend time with each other but don't you think that sometimes it can be a little overkill? He loves you already. You've done so much for him and he can't believe how much you have been spending time with him," Karen stated.

"Yeah. I know. We've gotten close. When you're at home with each other… well let's just say that you get pretty close. We survived Jurassic World. We stuck by each other and everyday… I could have lost him. I realized how much I cared. I didn't want our sibling relationship to be… ruined. You know?" Zach said, thinking back.

"I understand. Just… make sure you don't spoil each other," Karen said, smiling. Karen reached for her purse and she grabbed her wallet. She handed Zach fifty dollars. "That should pay for everything," Karen said. Zach smiled. "Thanks mom," Zach said.

Zach walked down the hallway, picking up a football and a basketball from the ball basket. Zach went into the garage and got into the car.

"Anything wrong?" Grey asked. "Nope. I'm right where I want to be," Zach said. Grey smiled.

The ride to the park was filled with discussion as they made their way to their destination. Zach and Grey shared some talk about everything that came across their minds. Zach was happy to spend more and more time with Grey, which was like… every second of the day. Grey was happy as well.

Zach and Grey walked into the park with Grey holding the basketball. Zach held the football. The park was kind of empty with a father and his son playing Frisbee and an old woman walking her dog while getting a workout in.

"Hey Grey. Go long!" Zach said. Grey looked to Zach and dropped the basketball as he ran out and into the field. Zach threw the ball into the air with a spin to it. The ball went down and towards Grey. Grey ran backwards, timing where the ball will land. Grey put his arms out and he couldn't believe his luck.

"I caught it? I mean… I caught it! Woohoo!" Grey said, happy that he caught the football. Suddenly, Grey's expression from being happy changed to him being scared. He saw Zach charging at him and seeing his brother's size coming at him, which intimidated Grey's little appearance, Grey saw one option. Run.

Grey ran from Zach, keeping the ball in his hands. "Try and get to the touch down area!" Zach said, pointing to the benches. Grey looked to the benches and he ran for them, dodging Zach's arms. Zach smiled at how well Grey got away from him. Grey used his size to dodge some of Zach's attacks. Suddenly, as Grey saw the benches, he smiled. Right as he smiled. He got tackled by Zach. The ball flew into the air and landed onto the ground.

The boys fell onto the ground and wrestled a little. "No! I was… almost… there!" Grey said, laughing as he wrestled his brother. Both of the boys knew who was going to win. Zach was physically bigger and stronger than Grey so Zach got Grey on his back in no time. Zach pinned Grey's arms down with his hands and he saw on Grey's stomach area, making sure not to crush him. Zach looked at Grey's blue eyes. "You have the best eyes," Zach said, smiling. Grey smiled.

Zach got off of his brother and they played some more football. It was mainly running and throwing but Grey found himself to like it a little bit even though he had no match for his brother who plays these sports for fun.

Grey and Zach transitioned to the basketball courts where the shot baskets and tried to steal the ball from the other person. "I think I'm getting better at this," Grey said, lining up the ball for a shot. When Grey went to shoot, Zach jumped up in the air and he hit it down. "Deflected!" Zach said, laughing. Grey laughed back, as the ball bounced away. Grey looked to the ball. "I'll get it," Grey said, running off and grabbing the basketball.

After they played for a while, Zach started to get sweaty and so did Grey. "Hey, wanna get something to eat? Mom gave me fifty bucks," Zach said. "Sure, what do you want to get?" Grey asked. "How about Subway?" Zach asked, offering. "Sure," Grey replied.

Zach drove both of them to the Subway that he liked, which was surrounded an outdoor mall. Zach and Grey got their sandwiches and spent the rest of the day looking around and going into stores.

When they went into the pet store, Grey looked into the kennels. He saw dogs and cats. "I wish we had a dog or a cat. I wish we had pets in general. Well… besides reptiles because… you know," Grey said, looking over at the reptiles. "Same here," Zach agreed.

"This one looks like you… just in a dog version," Grey said, pointing to a dog with black fur. The dog looked at Zach and wagged its tail. "It does look like me," Zach said. Zach looked to the one right beside it and there was a tan dog. It looked more like Grey. "That one looks like you," Zach said. Grey turned to the tan dog, who was sleeping. "Cute," Grey said, wishing that he had a dog but he knew the possibility wasn't really strong.

After the brothers spent the day at the mall, it was night. Zach and Grey started to see clouds forming. "Uh… Zach. I need to go to the bathroom. Can we try the Best Buy because Petco doesn't have a restroom," Grey stated.

"Sure. I'll come with you," Zach said. Grey and Zach walked through the store and into the bathroom, which had a line. "What the…?" Zach exclaimed, never seeing a line for the boy's bathroom before.

"Out of order," Grey said, reading a sign, "Some toilets must be broken."

"This is going to take us forever. Hey, I have a better idea," Zach said, "Follow me."

Grey followed his brother, not knowing where this was going. They walked behind the stores and into the area where the trucks would usually be. Since it was night time, no trucks were around. Zach found some bushes. "You have to go pee right?" Zach asked. "Yeah… but Zach… we can't pee here. What if someone sees us?" Grey asked.

"No one is around. It's fine," Zach said, unzipping his zipper on his pants while unbuttoning his button after he unbuckled his belt. Grey followed through after Zach flopped out his flaccid penis. He started peeing a lot, which was coming out in a form of fast and hard. Zach sighed in relief as the pee was coming out of him. Grey peed as well, taking out his soft penis. His 1 inch soft penis peed a lot more than he expected. Grey sighed as well, having held it in for a couple of hours. Zach put his 4 inch flaccid penis back into his underwear and he zipped up his pants, leaving a decent sized puddle in the dirt of the shrubs. Grey did the same, leaving pee on the ground as it sank into the dirt.

"That was new," Grey said. "You follow the rules too much. You got to let loose," Zach said.

"I guess so," Grey said. "It's fine. You don't need to change. You're fine. Now, let's go home. Mom's probably mad," Zach said. "Alright," Grey replied. Zach and Grey walked off to the car. As they walked to the car, it started to rain. "Great. Rain in summer?" Grey said. "Nothing we can't handle," Zach said. Grey opened his mouth and water fell in his mouth. Zach smiled as the water rolled down his face.

They made their way to the car and got strapped in. Zach watched the rain fall onto the windshield. Zach started the car and they made their way through the streets.

"Thanks for another successful day. I finally played sports!" Grey said, smiling. Zach smiled, "Yeah. You did great."

"Wonder if mom is worried about us," Grey said. "I don't think she is. I'm with you," Zach said.

There was a little silence.

"Hey Grey… there's something I wanted to tell you. Mom said…" Zach started until something happened.

CRASH!


	21. Aftermath

Zach looks around, everything is blurry and he can't really comprehend what is happening. His leg is stuck underneath the car. He looks around, looking at the wreckage that happened to the car. Suddenly, Zach remembers the other passenger in the car. Zach turns to his brother, Grey.

Grey is knocked out and he has blood running down the side of his face. His arm is cut from the glass that shattered. That's all the injuries that Zach could see and he hoped that was all of them. "Grey!" Zach yelled but everything was getting blurry. He heard police sirens going off as well as the ambulance was pulling up.

Zach's last thought was him touching his head and seeing blood dripping onto his lap. His eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

(The next day…)

"What happened? Ahh!" Zach said, shooting up from the bed but he felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell back into the pillow. His mom ran to his side. "Zach! Thank the lord that you are alright!" Karen said, tears in her eyes as she hugged her oldest son.

"What happened? Where's Grey? What did they do to him?" Zach asked, rapidly. "It's ok. It's going to be fine," Karen said, trying to reassure her oldest son. "What happened to me?" Zach asked.

Zach looked at his arm and he tried to move it, hurting himself in the process. "You sprained you're arm. You're lucky nothing punctured anything," Karen said, "Grey however…"

Karen's voice drifted off, as she looked to the ground. "What happened?! I can't lose him mom! I… I can't," Zach said, starting to feel tears forming in his eyes. "He's my little brother. Please tell me that he is ok," Zach said.

Karen sighed, wiping away some tears, "Grey hasn't woken up yet. He's still… he still asleep. The doctors also found a piece of glass that was stuck in his arm. They might have to do surgery to get it out. The blood from his head was from a cut of glass. That cut isn't that deep so they got it fixed up. He has stitches," Karen said, "But the glass cut… it might have hit something important like a vein but it doesn't look to be that way. On a good note, they say that he will be fine if what they think happened actually happened."

Zach slumped down in his chair. Karen started to cry again. "I… What happened," Zach asked. "Hit and run," Karen said, wiping some tears with her shirt. Zach looked to his leg, which hurt a little. "Your leg was dislocated. Good thing they got it fixed," Karen said. "A lot of stuff happened to us," Zach said. "Grey… I hope he's alright," Zach said.

"We both hope so," Karen said. "I… I want to see him," Zach said. Zach tried to get up, feeling pain but he pushed through it. He couldn't bear to listen to bad news. He wanted to see his brother. No matter the costs.

"Zach. Zach no!" Karen said, getting up and pushing Zach back in his chair. Zach tried to fight back but he was in too much pain. Zach slumped back into his bed and he cried. He put his hand to his face and cried. Karen sat back into her chair.

"I know it's a lot to process. We have to stay strong," Karen said. "What do you think I have been doing?!" Zach yelled, which startled Karen. "I did this! All of this! If I paid more attention to the road then Grey and I wouldn't be here!" Zach yelled. "We all don't want to be here! No one is blaming you Zach! No one! We can't fight about this. Grey is hurt and you are too. It's not going to make a difference if you fight against me and hurt yourself in the process. Work smarter… not harder," Karen said, looking at Zach.

Zach was angry inside but he knew that this had been his mistake. "I just can't believe that this is happening. He trusted me. He looked up to me. What am I going to do now! Did you see him mom? Did you! He was lying in the car, unconscious with blood running down his face. I… I looked at him and I felt like I lost him. I felt like I was on Jurassic World. Trying to survive. Imagining our doom. This time… it was real. I… I'm sorry," Zach said, crying.

Karen rolled her fingers through Zach's hair, calming him. She hugged her son and patted him on the back, lightly.

After an hour, Zach fell asleep. Karen got up after her oldest son fell asleep. Karen walked down the hallway until she met Grey's doctor. "Hello Mrs. Mitchell. I wanted to inform you that surgery was a success. We were able to remove the broken shards of glass from his arm and his head has stitches. It was good that you got him when you could. He might be a little out of it but he'll be fine," the female doctor said.

"Thank you. It means a lot," Karen said. "No problem," the doctor said, walking away.

The doctor was walking away until he remembered something. "Oh… uh… Grey has requested to see his brother. Zach is able to get up but he'll need some crutches," the doctor stated. "Oh… alright," Karen said.

Karen walked back to Zach's room, carrying some crutches that she picked up from the doctors. Karen knocked on the door and she entered the room. Zach was watching the television, watching the news about their crash.

"Who knew that we were that popular," Zach said. Karen grabbed the remote and switched it to another channel. "You shouldn't watch that. You're just torturing yourself," Karen said. "Not like there's any good news to back it up," Zach said. "Actually… here. Grey wanted to see you," Karen said, handing Zach the crutches.

"Grey wants to see me? He's alright?" Zach said, having hope. "Yes. He's recovering. He might be out of it but he wants to see you," Karen said, with a smile. "Oh… alright," Zach said, grabbing the crutches.

Zach managed to get out of the bed and lift himself up with the crutches. His arm couldn't hold the other crutch so he left it. He could walk but there was a little limping going on. "You alright?" Karen asked. "I'll be fine. What room is he in?" Zach asked. "Room A20. Remember, this room is A10," Karen reminded. Zach nodded and headed for his brother's surgery room.

Zach managed to walk down the hospital's halls. Zach finally got to A20. He gave a little smile, took a deep breath, and entered the room.

When Zach entered the room, he saw Grey. Grey was looking at the television, watching some cartoons to keep him occupied but Grey really didn't pay attention to it. He was mainly looking out the window. Grey turned as he heard the door open.

Grey's eyes lit up a little bit as he saw his brother. Zach walked over to Grey and he smiled. He sat next to Grey on a chair. "Grey, I was so worried about you," Zach said, hugging Grey. "Me too," Grey said, smiling. Grey looked around and saw no security camera or doctors. Grey managed to sit up and he kissed Zach, a kiss that he was waiting for so long. As the broke the kiss, Zach had a tear drop come out of his eye.

"I saw you get hurt. I didn't know what to think. You were out right then and there," Zach said. "That's all I could remember as well," Grey said, "Turns out that I had a piece of glass in my head and glass in my arm that went pretty deep," Grey said. "I guess we both have casts," Zach said, showing his arm. "Zach, what happened to you?" Grey asked.

"Sprained my arm and dislocated my leg," Zach said, looking down at his legs. Grey gasped. "You're ok now right?" Grey asked.

"As long as you are ok, I'm ok," Zach said, smiling at his brother. "But between you and me… it hurts like a bitch," Zach said. Grey giggled at Zach's comment. Zach smirked. "So, I wanted to apologize. Sorry for my reckless driving. I could have got us killed. I would never forgive myself if I harmed you Grey. I'm very sorry," Zach said, getting a little emotional.

Grey reached out his hand and he wiped away a tear from Zach's face. Grey smiled. "Zach, its fine. I don't blame you… at all. We've been through enough," Grey said, looking down at his arm. Zach sniffled. "Plus, you're supposed to leave the crying to me," Grey said, laughing. Zach let out a little laugh.

"Hard times," Zach said. "Hard times," Grey repeated.

Zach looked out the window. "I'm not going to get this off until three weeks. Do you think we can hold off on sex for that long?" Zach asked. "I think so. Might be hard," Grey replied, looking at Zach. Zach smirked.

"Well, it might be hard for me as well. Not being able to have me inside of you at all. What a cruel world!" Zach said, joking. "We'll manage," Grey said, laughing.

"Are you being transferred to A10?" Zach asked. "Yeah. At least, that's what I told them. I want to be with my family," Grey responded. "Yeah. Same here," Zach replied.

(5 days later)

Karen walked into the room to see Zach and Grey watching the television. "Hey guys. You ready to come back home? Todays the day that we leave," Karen said. "Finally! I get sick and tired of this place pretty fast," Zach said. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Grey replied.

"How are you feeling Grey? Is the medicine doing any good?" Karen asked. "Yeah. It's working well. I feel better already," Grey said. Zach smiled at Grey. He was just thinking of how cute his little brother was.

When the brothers got home, Zach walked up to his room. He had a struggle walking up the stairs but he made it. The struggle wasn't that bad but it was going to have to heal. Suddenly, Zach heard a voice behind him. "Can I come into your room?" Grey asked. Zach turned around. "Grey. Of course," Zach said. Grey smiled and walked inside. They closed the door.

"How's the arm really doing?" Zach asked. "Fine. Like I told mom. Why?" Grey asked. "I don't know. Is mom being overprotective of our injuries?" Zach asked Grey. "I… I don't know. Maybe," Grey confessed. "I think so. It's fine though it's just… well… it can get annoying to me," Zach admitted. "Well, I hope you're fine as well," Grey said. "No jacking off for me though," Zach said. "Broke my jacking off arm," Zach said, "That's pretty bad luck." "Yeah," Grey replied.

Zach looked at Grey's forehead. "You're healing pretty well. You're forehead looks better," Zach commented. "That's great. I didn't think I would be spending this much time with these injuries," Grey said. "Yeah. Well… we can make the most of it. Wanna cuddle?" Zach asked. Grey nodded and cuddled with his brother.

"I love you Zach," Grey said, "Always remember that… even in the hard times."

Zach smiled and he rubbed Grey's hair.


	22. Grey's Friend

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope I didn't destroy too many hearts with all this emotion! Anyways, this chapter will go ahead a week to speed things up because I wouldn't want to waste time and write a chapter about Zach and Grey healing. Kind of boring right. So, here goes another week in the Mitchell household. Let's see how Zach and Grey are holding up.

Zach, who was only in underwear, walks down the stairs, holding his phone in one hand while he had his cast on his other arm. Zach's bulge was clear in his pants and it was soft yet big looking. Zach had to walk slowly because his leg was still hurting. Zach walked the stairs and he saw his mom, who was at the bottom of the stairs. She was heading off to work.

"Bye mom," Zach said. Karen looked up at her son. "Zach, are you sure you are fine by yourself?" Karen asked, worried about her sons. "I'm fine. Don't worry," Zach said, "Ow!"

Zach made a wrong turn with his leg. Karen looked at her son. "You sure?" Karen asked. "Yeah mom. I'm fine. You have to work again. We do need someone to support the house," Zach said, smiling, "We'll be fine." Karen nodded. "Alright. I'll go. Call me if you need anything. Don't hesitate," Karen said. "No problem," Zach said, walking down the stairs. Karen smiled.

As the car left, Zach made his way to the kitchen to sit down and watch some television. After an hour, Grey walked down the stairs. Grey had a white tee-shirt on with underwear. "Hey Grey. How are you feeling?" Zach asked, "I wouldn't think having surgery and some stiches on your head would heal quickly."

"Yeah. I think I'm healing well. I might be getting some headaches later on like I have been getting but its all good. Arm needs some healing from the surgery," Grey responded. Grey grabbed the top of Zach's head from behind the couch and leaned it back. Zach's face looked up as he saw Grey's face come down and on his face. Their lips touched upside-down. The kiss was long and passionate. They got into it. It clearly had meaning.

Zach kissed a little harder than Grey. Zach's lips overpowered Grey's, getting them wet as their tongues wrestled. Grey felt the power and passion in Zach's big full lips and he kissed back, trying to replicate the feeling. Zach noticed what Grey was doing and that made him hard. Grey started getting hard as well. Suddenly, Grey broke the kiss. Zach looked at Grey, opening his eyes. Grey looked down at his underwear, which had a wet spot in front of it. Zach smiled as he looked at his brother.

"That's cute," Zach said, standing up and turning towards his brother. "You've always been cute," Zach said. Zach kissed his brother, which was short and simple.

Grey smiled. He loved his brother, no matter what state they were in. Zach patted Grey's head with his cast. He made sure he wasn't hitting the stiches. "You make me so hard Grey," Zach said. Grey reached down and grabbed his brother's hardening cock. It was semi-hard and it looked huge.

Grey felt himself sweating. He pulled himself back from doing so. "It's ok. You can touch it," Zach said. "I know. It's just…. I know we can't have sex right now so I want to make you really horny when we do. It's going to be great," Grey replied.

Zach smiled. "Alright Grey," Zach replied, kissing him again. Zach walked to the fridge and he grabbed a soda. Grey smiled as he looked at his phone. "What are you smiling about?" Zach asked, noticing his brother.

"Actually Zach. I wanted to know if my friend could come over. I was smiling because we haven't seen each other in a while. Kind of had my mind off of friends after Jurassic World and you Zach. Would it be fine if we had a hang out here? Don't worry. I won't…" Grey said, starting his sentence before Zach decided to say something. "I know you won't cheat. It's not in your nature. Plus, you love me," Zach teased, making Grey laugh.

"I know," Grey replied. "So… which friend is this?" Zach asked.

"You remember Tanner. Tanner Williams. Dirty blonde hair, Blue eyes, like two inches taller than, uh… good at some sports, good body textures, soft lips like mine," Grey said, going on about his friend. "Are you trying to turn me on?" Zach asked, smirking. Grey laughed. "How would you even know his lips are soft?" Zach asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Ha ha. Just guessing. The only person who I have kissed is you Zach. They look like they are soft though," Grey said. "So I guess you can go on and on about your perfect friend," Zach said, laughing.

"I wouldn't say perfect. Just trying to jog your memory," Grey said. "How could I forget?" Zach said, "I remember that you and Tanner would always hang out. Always. You two were inseparable," Zach said. "Yeah. Can I tell you something?" Grey asked, "About Tanner."

Zach looked at Grey, curious. "Sure," Zach said, wanting to hear what he wanted to say. "Well… I used to… have a crush on Tanner. Don't worry. This was long before you were even a thought. I'm over him. I was over him in the end of last year. We were just friends. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," Grey said.

"Not really. Judging by what we have done… it's nothing," Zach said. Grey knew he was telling the truth because Zach wouldn't be acting so calm. "You know what's ironic. He told me that he was bi on the last day of school. After all this time. Huh," Grey said. "Really? Wouldn't have expected that. He seemed like a chick magnet," Zach said.

"Same here. I thought that as well. Well… it's fine if he comes over. I promise… nothing weird will happen. Just wanted to see my friend," Grey replied. "Sure. I'll probably be in my room. Not like I don't want to be walking around too much," Zach said.

"Yeah. Thanks Zach. I would totally want to hang out with you and have some fun but I know that we are taking a break," Grey replied. "Yep. Just so we can be all healed after out incident. I don't think sex would be good with our injuries," Zach said, looking at his cast. Grey nodded. "Yeah. Alright. He's coming at 10. I'll get dressed," Grey said. "Okay," Zach replied, as Grey ran up the stairs. Zach drank some soda from his can until he decided to tell his mom.

"Hey mom. I just wanted to tell you that Grey is having one of his friends over," Zach said.

"Oh ok. That's fine with me. Make sure that they are safe," Karen said. "Alright. Thanks," Zach said. "Ok. Love you," Karen said. "Love you too. Bye," Zach replied. "Bye," Karen said.

Zach ended the call and walked up to his room.

After an hour, the doorbell rang. Zach heard his brother run down the stairs and Zach turned to his clock. It was 10. Zach had to admit… Tanner was on time.

Grey opened the door to his house and he saw his friend Tanner. Tanner smiled at Grey. Tanner changed a little bit since the last time he saw Grey. He got taller (but so did Grey). Tanner had straighter teeth and his braces were gone. He also had his hair shortened to be more shaved off on the sides and more hair was coming out on the top, nice and neat. Tanner had a tank top on, which made his arms stand out, which were a little bigger the last time Grey had seen them. They weren't big like Zach's though. Tanner is the same age as Grey but he is older by a month.

"Hey Grey," Tanner said. "Hey Tanner," Grey said, "I missed you." Tanner smiled. "Missed you too," Tanner replied.

They hugged and after their hug, Tanner signaled his mom to drive off. She left and drove away.

"Sorry about my mom. She doesn't know when to leave," Tanner said, laughing. Grey smirked. "Yeah. It's fine. Hey… you got your braces off," Grey pointed out. "Oh yeah. Looks a little weird right?" Tanner asked. "Not really. Looks better," Grey said. "Thanks. Hey Grey… I saw what happened to you and Zach. Are you doing alright?" Tanner said, looking down to his friend's cast.

"Oh… yeah. I had to get surgery on my head and my arm. Hurt a lot but it's doing well," Grey said, "Zach is in better shape than I am but we're good. I think he blames himself more."

"Oh. Well… it's good that you are doing well," Tanner said. Both of the boys sat on the sofa. Grey turned on the television and watched the screen. "Hey Tanner. Did you… well… did you come out to your family?" Grey asked. "Not yet. I don't know when I should do it. It's kind of nerve racking," Tanner said. "Yeah. I could see how that would be scary," Grey said. Tanner nodded, giving a little smile.

The first couple hours were spent on playing video games and watch TV. That's when Zach came downstairs. Zach was shirtless because it was getting hot in the house. Zach opened the fridge and looked through it. Grey and Tanner turned around and looked at Zach.

Grey started getting hard in his pants. He wanted to kiss Zach so badly but he couldn't because Tanner was around. On the other hand, Tanner had some thoughts of his own. Tanner's eyes wondered everywhere around Zach's body. Tanner studied his abs, chest, arms, well-kept armpit hair, naval line, and his butt along with his flaccid bulge. Tanner got hard himself.

Zach stood up and looked at Tanner, making Tanner harder because he saw his friend's brother's face. His face was super handsome in Tanner's eyes. His lips were a highlight.

Tanner felt a wet spot in his underwear. When he felt the tip of his cock feel that part, he moved it a little. Zach looked at Tanner.

"Hey Tanner. It's been a while," Zach said, smiling. "Yeah. Too long," Tanner said, smiling. "How's it going?" Zach said, walking closer to Zach. "Pretty good. I… uh… Well, baseball is going pretty well. We won the playoffs," Tanner said. "That's good. So… I guess I'll leave you guys to do whatever. Hope you have fun," Zach said, drinking some of his soda as he raised his arm. His arm flexed as he drank the soda and Tanner got a good view of the underneath part of Zach's arms. Tanner got hot and tingly. Zach licked his lips to get any leftover soda, not realizing that he was attracting Tanner.

Zach had no idea that Tanner had paid any attention to him. Grey turned around. "See you later Zach," Grey replied. "See you," Zach called back as he walked up the stairs.

Tanner slumped into his seat, his cock still raging hard. He hoped that no one could see. Tanner smiled at the thought of Grey's brother. After a minute, his cock was getting too hard. "Uh Grey. Where's your bathroom?" Tanner asked. "Down the hall and take a left," Grey replied and Tanner got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Right as Tanner locked the door to the bathroom, he pulled down his pants. He looked at the big bulge in his underwear. He pulled off his underwear which caused his cock to spring forward and then backwards, hitting his stomach, which was forming a six pack and a nice v-line. Tanner looked at his cock. Tanner already had some pubic hair but he had hairless balls. The only hair that he had was his pubic hair (not counting his regular hair). Tanner's cock was 5 ½ inches long because he was kind of an early bloomer. He had a pretty nice thick ass (which is what baseball kids have in some fantasies). His butt was like Grey's but Grey's was thicker. Tanner had some thickness to his cock that would make it hard to push into something. Tanner didn't want to jack off yet because that would take too long. He decided to wait a little bit until his hardness went down.

After 4 minutes, it went down. Tanner zipped up his shorts and walked back into the living room. It was already 1 o'clock. Grey turned to his friend. "Hey Tanner. I was wondering if you would like to walk around the neighborhood. Maybe we could catch up on some things," Grey said. "Sure. That'll be cool," Tanner replied. "Alright. Let's go," Grey said.

Grey let Tanner outside and the two of them walked. "So… you won the playoffs. That's pretty nice. Bet you were the best," Grey said. Tanner blushed. "You're making me blush," Tanner said, laughing, "But if it's between you and me… I was the best."

Grey smiled. "So… have you met anyone lately Grey? You know…" Tanner asked. "Not yet. You?" Grey lied, trying to keep his and his brother's relationship a secret. "Same here. I haven't had much luck," Tanner said. "I'm pretty shocked actually. I mean… you are someone with some a lot of charm," Grey said.

"Thanks Grey. You always knew how to make someone happy," Tanner said. "Well… I'm speaking the truth. You're a great guy Tanner. I want you to be happy," Grey said. Tanner ran his hands through his hair. Grey smiled.

"So… how was Zach? Hope he didn't leave to early," Grey said, "Also, sorry that he was shirtless."

"It's fine. He looks good," Tanner said, "Has he been working out?" "Yeah. He likes that kind of stuff. He also likes to be a show off," Grey said, giving a little laugh.

"Must be nice. To have a brother that attractive. That big and nice and…" Tanner said, suddenly realizing what he just said. Grey stopped and looked at Tanner.

"Oh… sorry Grey. I didn't mean for that…" Tanner started to say but Grey cut him off. "You like my brother?" Grey asked, a little shocked.

"I… I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry that I said that out loud," Tanner said. "It's fine. It's just… why Zach?" Grey said, lying.

"He looks pretty good. What did that island do to him? I guess I never realized his muscles and his looks… man. It gets me going if you know what I mean," Tanner said. "Yeah," Grey said, knowing exactly what he means but he can't tell Tanner what he feels.

"It feels weird that I am talking to you about your brother like this. Sorry," Tanner said, "I should keep my thoughts to myself."

"It's ok. I understand. You like my brother. What's you are saying is 'what's not to like' and I don't want to crush your dreams," Grey said. "Do you think I have a chance with him?" Tanner asked. "I'm not sure… he might not go for someone younger but you can try," Grey said.

"I guess I'll have to try a little harder," Tanner said, smiling, "Thanks for acting so cool about this. I have never been able to talk to anyone about the gay side of me and now I feel like I can talk to you about it. Tell me if it's too much. I'll understand."

"So… what are you going to do to get his attention?" Grey asked. "Well… I was wondering if we could sleepover. We could hang out and I could get his attention," Tanner said. Grey was interested in seeing what Tanner was going to do. He smiled.

"Sure. But this hangout is still about us. Remember that," Grey said. "Of course. Just a little thought in the mix. That's all," Tanner said.

"Yep. Let's get back home," Grey said. "Alright," Tanner replied.

Author's Note: The chapters might get dirty but I don't know what direction I am going to take it in. Hopefully it doesn't get crazy but something is going to happen. We will have to wait and see. :D


	23. Tanner's Wish Is Granted

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I want to make this quick so you can get into the story. I am sorry for the long wait! I couldn't get into my account but now I can. I'm going to try to post more of this story when I can to make all of you happy because I love reading the comments that I get or the PMs telling me about my story. Thank you everyone and hope you enjoy this next installment.

It has turned to 7 o' clock. The sun was setting and Tanner and Grey were relaxing. Grey had previously called his mom to ask her if Tanner could spend the night… in which she said yes. Tanner was happy to spend time with his brother but he was excited to be with Zach as well.

Tanner and Grey are sitting in the kitchen when they hear footsteps. Grey looks to the stairs and he sees Zach. "Zach… where are you going?" Grey asked. "I thought that I would get some Chinese. Do you guys want some? Mom left some money for food since she found out that Tanner was staying over," Zach explained. Tanner didn't realize that he was staring and smiling. He snapped out of it before anyone would notice but his smile didn't go away. Zach looked at Tanner and smiled back before looking at Grey again.

"Sure. I want some. I'll get the usual. Tanner, do you want any?" Grey asked. Tanner nodded. "I'll get what Grey is having."

"Alright. I'll be back," Zach said. Zach walked to the garage, started up the car, and drove off.

"Is he always this nice to you?" Tanner asked. "Lately yeah. We bonded because of the island," Grey replied. "That's good. Must have been one hell of a trip," Tanner said. Grey laughed a little. "Yeah. Never doing that again," Grey replied.

Tanner looked outside to see the black night sky. Suddenly, Tanner got an idea. "Hey Grey. Wanna play a game?"

"Uh sure. What game?" Grey asked. "Truth or dare," Tanner replied, smirking. "Sure. Wanna take this to my room?" Grey asked, smiling. "Alright. Let's go," Tanner said. '

Tanner had a plan, which wasn't clear to Grey. Grey didn't think about the situation. He had what he wanted and that was all.

When the two boys entered Grey's room, Tanner looked around. "I see you took down all of the dinosaur stuff."

"Yeah. It gave me nightmares."

"I could only imagine," Tanner replied, sitting with Grey on his bed. "So… who wants to go first?" Grey asked. "I'll go," Tanner replied.

"Truth or dare Grey?" Tanner asked Grey, smirking again. "Uh… truth," Grey replied.

"Alright. Describe what your worst date would be like," Tanner asked. "Well… I think that getting beat up for being in love with someone would be the worse date ever," Grey said, remembering him and his brother's first date. "Whoa. That sounds bad," Tanner said, "Wouldn't want that to happen."

"Yeah. That would suck," Grey replied. "Alright. You're turn," Tanner said. "Truth or…" Grey started. "Dare," Tanner said, immediately. Tanner was hoping that Grey would pick something sexual. He knew what he wanted. Grey smiled. "Alright. That was fast," Grey said, laughing. "I dare you to… uh…" Grey started, thinking.

"Give me something good," Tanner said as he winked. Grey smiled, "Uh… I dare you to… take your shirt off and let me spank your baseball butt," Grey said. Tanner's eyes lit up. "Grey… I wasn't expecting this from you," Tanner said, smiling. "Like I said… I want you to be happy," Grey said.

"Grey… truth or dare…" Tanner said. "Wait… it's not your turn," Grey said. "I know but… please answer the question," Tanner said.

"Truth," Grey said. "Good. Grey… are you gay or at least bi?" Tanner asked. Grey sat on the bed, looking to the ground. Tanner's eyes got wide. He knew his answer. "You're gay?" Tanner asked. "Maybe…" Grey started. "Grey Mitchell… gay. I have to admit… I kind of like it," Tanner said.

"Tanner… I… I don't want people to know. Please don't tell anyone," Grey said. "I won't. We're both in the same predicament," Tanner said, "Heck… I've only told you and that was by accident."

"Yeah," Grey said. "Sucks to have that hot of a brother but not be able to do anything with him," Tanner said, thinking about Zach. "It's cool. If he wasn't my brother then I'd like him," Grey said. "Does he know?" Tanner asked. "No," Grey said.

"Do you want him to know?" Tanner asked. "I'm not sure yet. I might want to keep it a secret for now," Grey said. "I respect that," Tanner said. "Thanks Tanner," Grey replied.

"Grey… do you like me?" Tanner asked. "I… I don't know yet. Do you?" Grey asked. "Maybe…," Tanner replied. Grey smiled causing Tanner to smile.

"You're a good friend Grey."

"You too."

"So Grey… can I have that butt spanking now?" Tanner asked. "Sure," Grey said, laughing. Tanner smiled and took off his shirt. Grey admired his body. "Nice body," Grey said. "Thanks. I've been working out," Tanner said. "It shows," Grey said, looking at it, "It suit you." Tanner blushed.

Tanner bent down on the ground and Grey got behind him, raised up his hand without the cast, and slapped his butt as hard as he can.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Shit Grey!" Tanner said, biting his lower lip. Grey smiled at his friend's pain. It was a good pain. Grey slapped Tanner's thick butt, hitting it with meaning. After a little bit of butt spanking, Grey heard the garage open. "That was amazing. You really know how to turn me on. I might be red down there because I get red easily," Tanner said. "Felt nice. Nice and thick. By the way… Zach's home," Grey said. "Give me a dare," Tanner said. "I dare you to flex your muscles," Grey said. Tanner smiled, obeyed, and flexed his biceps.

Grey had to admit…they looked nice. Not as big as Zach's but they were good for his age. Tanner flexed, getting into different positions. His abs flexed, showing a start of a six pack. Tanner licked his lips and kissed at Grey as he did this.

"Whoa Tanner. You should be a model," Grey said, looking at his friend. Tanner laughed. "Thanks Grey," Tanner replied, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Grey said, confident. "This is a big dare. You ready for it?" Tanner asked. "I'm ready for anything," Grey replied. "I dare you to convince your brother to have 'it' with me," Tanner said, looking into Grey's eyes. Grey's smile turned into a more blank look. Once he realized what just happened, he realized that his friend wanted him to ask his older brother to have sex with him.

"Tanner… I… Zach isn't gay," Grey said. "I know but… I've been looking for a good boy to take my virginity by plowing me and Zach is older, hot, and big which is what I was hoping to find in a boy. Please let me have this. I know it sounds weird… talking about your brother but… I really want this. Badly," Tanner explained.

"I don't know Tanner. How do I ask my brother that. 'Hey Zach. You know Tanner right. Well, he wants to know if you can plow him with your big dick, making him cry out in pain'. I don't think that will end well," Grey said.

"Well… I think he'd be fine with it if you convince him. You can watch as well. I want you there because this is a big moment for me. Please let this happen Grey. Please," Tanner begged. "Tanner… what if he says no? What do…" Grey started. "Doesn't hurt to ask. All the blame can be on me if this turns out to be wrong. I have a plan," Tanner explained.

Grey thought about this for a little bit with Tanner making the saddest cute faces at Grey. Grey finally gave in, thinking about what he would tell Zach. "Alright. I'll tell him," Grey said.

Right then and there, Tanner gave Grey the biggest hug. "Thank you Grey. You're a real friend," Tanner said. Grey gave a fake smile behind his Tanner's back before letting go. He walked out of his room and closed the door.

Zach was downstairs, putting his keys on the table with the Chinese food on the table as well. He heard footsteps going down the stairs as he spotted his brother. "Hey Grey. How's Tanner?" Zach asked, looking at his food.

"Uh… good. Zach… he wanted me to ask you something," Grey said. Zach looked at Grey, raising one eyebrow. "What did he want to ask me?" Zach asked. "He… he likes you Zach," Grey said, looking at the ground. Zach sat down, looking at his food again. "Oh…" Zach said.

"I know. It's weird for me too," Grey said. "Did… did you guys do anything?" Zach asked. "We played truth or dare and I told him that I was gay," Grey said.

"What!" Zach said, trying to keep his voice down. "Don't worry. He doesn't care and he doesn't know that you are gay. There's nothing to worry about Zach. Just... well… he asked me to ask you for something," Grey said.

Zach looked at Grey, putting his hand on his shoulder. "What," Zach asked. "He wanted to know if you could… take his virginity," Grey said, trying to say it as quick as he can. Zach sat in silence. Zach knew that the boy was good looking but he was shocked to hear that he wanted him to take his virginity and that this was all coming out of Grey's mouth.

"I know. I know. This is a lot to ask for," Grey started, "But… technically it isn't cheating if I ask you to do it right? I think that's how it works."

"I don't know Grey. It seems weird for me to take Tanner's virginity. I have you," Zach said. "I know but… I want Tanner to be happy and I really want that. He likes me as well as a best friend and he wants me there to watch. Please do this. Please. I know it seems weird but this is really what he wants," Grey said.

This was a lot to take in. Zach knew Tanner but not as well as he knew Grey and he could tell that Grey was going to start begging. Zach thought about Tanner and how he looked and acted. "Are you really sure that he wants this? After all… I don't want to be labeled as the virgin taker," Zach said.

"You should see him. That's all he wants," Grey said, "And I'm letting you do it. Think about it."

Zach thought long and hard. It didn't take long to convince himself since Tanner wanted it and Grey enforced it. Zach knew that this would be a chance that Grey is giving him and he wouldn't be cheating. Zach loved Grey and he wanted to make him happy so if this was the way then so be it.

"Alright… I'll take it. Just… when you watch… don't take it personally," Zach said. "I won't," Grey said, hoping that his words won't betray him. "How far can I go?" Zach asked. "All the way," Grey replied, having to swallow before saying this.

Zach sighed. "Alright. I'm going to moan and groan but I still love you. I'm feeling better so I can do this," Zach said. "Of course. I'll tell him and then I'll tell you when he's ready," Grey said, walking towards the stairs. "Alright," Zach said.

Grey went up the first step before turning around. "Zach, I love you. You're a good brother and I love you no matter what," Grey said. "The feeling is mutual," Zach said, smiling at Grey. Grey ran down the stairs to kiss Zach. They locked lips and made out passionately. When they finished, Grey smiled. "Ok. Let's do this," Grey said, walking up the stairs. Zach nodded and smiled.

Back in Grey's room, Tanner sat on the bed, looking at the ceiling fan. Grey walked into the room, which made Tanner shoot up. Grey smiled and nodded. Tanner's mouth smiled wide. "Thank you Grey! Oh shit! This is happening. Yes!" Tanner said, super excited. Grey laughed. "I want you to be happy Tanner so… enjoy," Grey said. "He really agreed?" Tanner asked.

"Yup. With a little push he started rolling with it. He doesn't mind," Grey said. "So is he like… bi?" Tanner asked. Grey shrugged. "Maybe. If he wants to have sex with an awesome boy then probably," Grey said. Tanner smiled.

"I told him that I will tell him when you are ready," Grey said. "I'm ready now," Tanner said, smiling to show his white straight teeth. "Alright. I'll call him," Grey said.

Grey walked to his door and opened it. "ZACH! TANNER'S READY!" Grey yelled. Tanner heard footsteps as he jittered with excitement. "Grey, I want you to watch. You can sit anywhere. This is a big moment for me so I want you to be here," Tanner said, "It's fine if you see us naked right?"

"Of course," Grey said, smiling, "I know what a penis looks like." Tanner laughed. Grey sat in a comfortable chair as he waited for Zach.

Zach stepped into Grey's room, looking at Tanner as he smirked. Zach winked at Tanner, making Tanner hot. Grey laughed.

"Alright. Let's get this party started," Zach said, closing the door behind him.

Tanner was in for a treat and Grey was about to experience it all.


	24. The Sexy Three

Zach walks forward, towards the dirty blonde haired boy. Grey, who is sitting in the corner, wonders what will happen between his brother and his friend. Tanner, who can believe this is happening, allows Zach to take charge.

Zach meets Tanner at the bed. He pushes Tanner onto the long bed. Zach gets on top of Tanner, getting face to face. Tanner turns his head towards Grey as he smiles. Grey smiles back and when Tanner turns forward, Zach's lips smash into Tanner's. Grey jolts a little bit at the sight of this but he controls himself.

Tanner's soft lips connect with Zach's bigger ones. Tanner, enjoying the taste and feeling of Zach's lips turns him hard right away. Tanner's lips take control, trying to get the most out of the kiss. Zach kisses back, hard. Grey can hear them moaning in each other's mouths as Tanner runs his fingers through Zach's hair. Zach rubs Tanner's chest as he kisses him. Zach feels Tanner's tongue pushing at his lips and Zach opens. Like a snake, Tanner's tongue jolts inside, exploring the other boy's mouth. Zach's tongue fights with Tanner's. Zach had to admit… Tanner is a good kisser.

Zach unlocked from Tanner's mouth, letting Tanner pant heavily. Tanner was already sweating. "That… oh fuck…," Tanner says, trying to make words into a sentence. "Tired already?" Zach asked, licking his lips. Tanner smiled. "Not even close," Tanner replied. "Good to know," Zach said, reaching for the bottom of Tanner's shirt. Grey watched as Zach lifted up his friend's shirt.

Zach studied Tanner's body and smiled. "Nice," Zach said, looking at Tanner's starting six pack, developing v-line, decent arms and chest (for his age), and his nice medium sized pink nipples. "I can work with this," Zach said, smiling and licking his lips. Zach's hands immediately grabbed onto Tanner's nipples. Zach twisted and turned them, making Tanner moan out in pleasure. Zach pulled on them like he was milking a cow. One after the other.

"Ohhh Zach! Fuck!" Tanner said, biting his lower lip. Grey got hard by hearing their moans.

Zach dragged his tongue down Tanner's body, licking his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. Tanner's nipples were the next location that Zach's tongue went to. Zach's tongue circled around Zach's nipples and then he started to suck on them, nipping at them as well to tease Tanner.

Tanner twitched a little from the pleasure. Zach moved his tongue through the developing six pack, exploring everything that there is to see and taste. Grey is raging hard in his pants right now. Tanner's soft lips open up to release a series of moans as Zach pulls harder on his nipples as he travels down through his navel line. Zach rose up from being on top of Tanner and he starts to take off his shirt.

Tanner stops moaning and he looks at Zach. He smiles when he sees what he is doing. Zach reveals his well-built chest, developed six pack of abs, v-line, naval hair, well-tended to armpit hair, big brown nipples, and his big arms. Tanner's eyes got big and he started feeling his mouth start to open.

Zach stuck out his finger and positioned Tanner to move forward. Tanner moved forward, putting his hands on Zach's well-built chest. Tanner moved his hands in a circle around Zach's chest, teasing him. Zach moaned out, causing Grey to smirk a little. Tanner grabbed onto Zach's nipples and twists them. "Oh fuck! Holy shit Tanner. Ahh!" Zach yelled out. Tanner popped one of Zach's nipples into his mouth and he started to suck on it. Zach moaned as Tanner bit them and sucked on them like a baby.

Tanner did the same with the other nipple, enjoying the taste of Zach. Zach ran his fingers through Tanner's hair, moaning. Tanner stuck out his tongue and he dragged it all throughout Zach's body, not even picking his tongue up once. Tanner went through the crevices of Zach's abs, exploring them and getting them wet. Zach opened his eyes to look at Tanner. Zach turned to Grey and he winked.

Grey saw this and he started the blush. Grey mouthed the words, "I love you."

Zach did the same back saying, "I love you too." Right as Zach finished, he let out another loud moan because Tanner reached his naval hair. Tanner pulled on the naval hair line.

Grey watched as Tanner enjoyed pulling on the hair on Zach's naval. Zach cried out because of the pain and pleasure that came with it.

Zach looked down at Tanner. Tanner rose from Zach's body only to hear a…

SMACK!

Grey was shocked. Zach looked at Tanner and smirked. Grey looked at Tanner, who was smiling. Tanner's face was red on one cheek because Zach had slapped him. "You like that don't you," Zach asked.

"No," Tanner said, "… I loved it… master,"

Zach smile turned big. "Fuck Tanner," Zach said, standing up.

Grey watched as Zach took off his pants. Tanner smiled at Zach. Zach threw his pants to the side. Zach scooted next to Tanner. Zach bent down and made out with Tanner, passionately. "You ready for this," Zach said, pulling back from the kiss with spit connecting to Tanner's lips. Tanner smiled. "No mercy," Tanner said.

"Wasn't planning on it," Zach said. Tanner turned to Grey. Grey shrugged and smiled. Tanner winked at Grey and Grey blushed. Grey liked seeing Zach start taking advantage of Tanner.

"On the floor and on your knees," Zach said. Tanner did as he was told and he looked up at Zach. Zach walked forward until his huge bulge in his underwear touched his face. "Suck on my dick through the underwear," Zach said. "Ok," Tanner replied before getting slapped again. Tanner laughed, enjoying that slap better than the last one. "Of course master Zach. I will make you happy," Tanner said.

Zach smiled. Tanner opened his mouth and sucked on the bulge in Zach's underwear. The bulge started to grow, bigger and bigger. Tanner realized that Zach had previously been soft. Tanner got a little scared but he kept it together. Tanner released from Zach's cock. "When you took your underwear off, you were… soft?" Tanner said. Zach nodded.

"Shit. This is going to be big," Tanner said. Zach nodded. "No mercy right?" Zach asked. "No mercy," Tanner repeated.

Tanner went back to eating at the bulge. Zach moaned as Tanner traced his long rod and his big balls.

Zach grew harder and harder until he reached maximum length, which looked like it was going to break out of the underwear. Tanner grabbed onto it, sucking at it. Tanner closed his eyes and opened his mouth, tongue sticking out. Suddenly, Zach pushed Tanner back. Zach rubbed his body all the way down until he reached his underwear. Zach pulled down his underwear releasing his 8 ½ inch cock. Grey felt a smile grow on his face. Tanner stared at the massive cock. He started drooling.

When Tanner got back to his senses he said, "That… it's huge," Tanner said. "You can take it can't you?" Zach said. "Of course," Tanner said. Tanner walked on his knees to get closer. Right when he got close enough, Zach slapped his cock across Tanner's face. Precum came out of the tip and it landed on Tanner's cheek. "Feels thick," Tanner said.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Zach replied, "Suck on it."

"Yes master," Tanner replied.

Tanner grabbed onto the thick shaft and he licked the huge cock head. Zach shivered with happiness as he got teased by Tanner. Tanner popped the cock head into his mouth as he traveled down the shaft. He realized that he should have lathered up his cock with spit to make it easier to go down but he didn't care. Zach grabbed Tanner's hair as Tanner went back and forth on his cock, going down his shaft.

"Ohh! Ahh!" Zach moaned. Zach slapped Tanner again. "No teeth Tanner. Don't bite me," Zach said, as Tanner released his cock. "Sorry. I've never sucked a dick before," Tanner said, "Especially one this big."

"You'll learn," Zach said, "It's easy."

Tanner laughed a little. "Easy. Right," Tanner said, grabbing the shaft and looking at it. Zach's cock was a little floppy but its length and girth didn't change. "It's losing its hardness. It's getting floppy," Tanner said.

"Maybe it'll be easier to shallow," Zach said. Tanner opened his mouth and swallowed Zach's cock. He did what he did last time. Back and forth. Back and forth. Tanner stayed around the 3 ½ inch range as he enjoy the thick cock. Zach was feeling fantastic but he started to get greedy with Tanner.

Grey remembered when he sucked Zach for the first time. It was hard and Tanner was showing just that.

Zach grabbed the back of Tanner's head and pulled him in, forcing the rest of his cock into him. Tanner was shocked. His eyes grew red quickly. Tanner wanted to spit it out because his gag reflexes were acting up. Grey noticed something… Tanner was crying. He saw it in his eyes that he was in pain but he was also enjoying it. Zach pulled Tanner off of his cock.

Tanner gasped for air frantically. "Sorry about that," Zach said. "It… its fine… I… I liked it," Tanner said, gasping.

"Well… now that your throat is opened… you can swallow it better. Come on," Zach said, picking up his cock so he could hand it to Tanner. Tanner grabbed Zach's enlarged body part and he looked at it. The foreskin around Zach's cock was collecting precum. Tanner put his face toward his cock and he sucked on it. Tanner went lower and lower, traveling down the cock. Zach moaned out as Tanner pleased him.

Tanner moaned into Zach's cock, making it vibrate. Zach started to face fuck Tanner, making his cock go deep inside Tanner's throat only to come farther out. Tanner got a hold on it and he started getting into the motion.

Seeing Tanner suck his brother made Grey hard. Grey started getting hot as well.

Tanner felt Zach's big balls start slapping against his chin. Tanner could feel the cock getting shorter as more and more went down his throat. He reached the base of Zach's cock and he hit the jungle of pubic hair. Tanner went back and forth on the cock, pleasing Zach as Zach's precum coated his throat. Suddenly, Zach pulled off of Tanner, letting his dick fall between his legs. "Let me show you how to suck a cock Tanner," Zach said.

Tanner immediately stripped down to his underwear. Zach looked at Tanner and Tanner smiled.

"I'm still your master," Zach said. "Of course," Tanner smiled. Zach approached the bulge in Tanner's underwear and he pulled off the younger boy's underwear.

Zach saw Tanner's 5 ½ inch cock spring up and hit his v-line. Zach studied the cock. Tanner was smooth almost everywhere but he had some blonde pubic hairs. He was big for his age, which Zach liked. "Nice one," Zach said.

"It's thick isn't it?" Tanner asked. "Not as thick as yours though." "Decent," Zach said, getting closer. Tanner looked a little sad because he thought Zach didn't like it. "I'm kidding. It's great," Zach replied.

And with that Zach grabbed onto it. Tanner felt a shock go through his body from the feeling of Zach's touch. Zach gave Tanner a handjob, moving around the cock in his hand. The other hand massaged his balls. Tanner moaned as Zach pleased him. Zach saw a little precum start developing at the tip of his head. Zach decided to move on to the next step. Zach removed his handjob hand and he sucked on Tanner. Tanner groaned, loving the feeling of Zach's big full lips surround his cock, trapping it in his warm mouth. Zach remembered how Tanner's soft lips felt and he wanted to replicate it.

"Oh Zach! Ahh!" Tanner cried out, relaxing as he was getting sucked. Zach grabbed onto Tanner's butt as he pushed the cock down his throat. Zach got 4 inches in before he had to push himself. Tanner was a lot thicker than Grey so he had some work to do.

Tanner moaned as Zach pinched his thick butt cheeks but they didn't feel the same. Grey's was much better in Zach's eyes. Tanner's balls slapped Zach's chin and Zach pushed further down now that the spit from his mouth lubricated the cock. Suddenly, Tanner felt something.

"Zach… ohhh… I'm gonna… I think I'm gonna…" Tanner started to say. Before Tanner could release the hot cum that he was storing in his balls, Zach popped the dick out of his mouth.

"What? I was going to…" Tanner started. "I want you to save it. It'll be better this way," Zach said. Tanner shrugged "Alright," Tanner said.

Zach got up. Zach rolled his finger to signal Tanner to turn around. "Oh my… it's happening," Tanner said, freaking out. Zach laughed. "You want this right?" Zach asked.

Tanner nodded. "Alright then. Let's see that thick ass," Zach said.

Tanner turned around. Zach looked at the thick smooth ass. No hair was in sight. Zach smiled and smacked it. "That's a nice one," Zach said, smacking it. Tanner jolted forward, facing right in front of Grey. Grey smiled.

Tanner smiled back at Grey, biting his lower lip. Zach bent down and he looked at Tanner's pink tight hole.

"Holy shit. This is tighter than Grey's hole," Zach thought. Zach licked his lips and he pushed his face into Tanner's ass, licking his hole to make it wet. Tanner moaned towards Grey. Grey smiled, watching Tanner's facial expressions.

After a minute of spit coating, Zach thought that the hole would be lathered up so he can fit inside of Tanner. "Alright Tanner. I'm big. You already know that. I lathered up your ass but it still will hurt," Zach said.

"I don't care. I want to remember this. Fuck me Zach Mitchell," Tanner said. "Alright. I'll take your word for it blondie," Zach said. Tanner laughed. Zach lined up his cock head to Tanner's ass. His head touched his hole but Tanner didn't realize it.

"Dirty blonde but…" Tanner started before being filled by a huge rod. "OHHH! AHH! YOU DIDN'T WARN ME! OH FUCK! AHH GREY IT HURTS SO MUCH," Tanner screamed. Tanner got 5 inches of Zach's thick cock forced into him. His tight ass immediately wrapped around Zach's cock, forcing it to stay in one place. Tanner started sweating, feeling the huge cock sit in his ass. Grey started laughing.

After a little bit, Tanner begged for more. "Really? Alright," Zach said, going inside more and more. Tanner felt that Zach was going slower but he didn't want to go force it yet so he was happy that Zach did that.

Tanner started to like it after he got used to it. Zach grabbed onto Tanner's hips to force more of his cock into him. Before Tanner knew it, he had 7 inches inside of him. Suddenly, Zach pounded the next inch and a half inside of Tanner, not giving him time to catch his breath. Tanner was full of thick cock.

Zach moaned out loud. Grey heard this moan and it felt like it was going throughout the house. "You're insides Tanner. Oh fuck! It's hot and tight in there," Zach moaned.

Tanner started to feel Zach pound his butt. Going in and out. Tanner jolted forward, only to be pulled back into the thrusts. Zach bit his lower lip. Grey looked at Tanner's face to see that he was crying.

Grey almost felt bad for Tanner until he remembered that Tanner wanted no mercy. Zach thrusted into Tanner, feeling precum come out of his cock. Tanner started to jack off but Zach slapped his hand. Tanner let go, knowing that Zach didn't want him to cum. Tanner felt Zach's balls slap his ass which made a sound that echoed through the house.

Zach looked to Grey and smiled, while pounding the life out of Tanner. Grey laughed as Tanner enjoyed his fill of cock. Tanner opened his eyes after a little bit. He looked at Grey and smiled.

"Master. I have an idea. If it's fine with you and Grey… can Grey join us in a threesome?" Tanner asked. Grey's whole body grew hot. Zach stopped pounding and the room was quiet. He looked at Grey and smirked. Grey looked at the cock in Tanner's ass, sitting in it. The balls were hanging next to the hole. "You wanna join us Grey?" Zach asked. "You sure Tanner?" Grey asked.

Tanner nodded. "I was thinking that you both could fuck me. You know… double penetration," Tanner said.

"I'd be down for that," Zach said, looking at Tanner who was on his hands and knees. Zach pulled out of the hot tight hole, making a loud POP sound when it came out. Tanner felt weak and he fell on the ground. Zach laughed. "What do you say little bro?" Zach asked.

"Sure," Grey said, smiling wide. "Alright. Tanner, you'll sit on my cock with me on the ground and you'll look at Grey who is going to be on his knees with his cock in you," Zach said, "My cock will be on the bottom and Grey's will be on top."

"Alright," Grey and Tanner said. Zach laid down on the ground. Tanner lowered himself onto Zach's cock while facing Grey. Grey stripped off his shirt, letting Tanner look at him.

"You look good… Grey," Tanner said, lowering down onto the thick cock. "Not as good as you," Grey said. Tanner laughed. Grey laughed as well. Grey pulled down his pants. Tanner saw the raging hard boner in Grey's underwear. "Well… look at that," Tanner said. Grey blushed.

"It's nothing much," Grey said. "It looks nice. I knew I turned you on," Tanner laughed. Grey smiled. He walked over to Tanner and grabbed his face.

Grey shared a kiss with Tanner. It was passionate and full of love. Tanner overpowered Grey and Grey let him. Their tongues intertwined as they made out. Grey broke the kiss, leaving Tanner speechless.

"For good luck," Zach laughed. All Tanner did was nod as Grey smiled. Grey took off his underwear, revealing his bubble butt, which made Tanner drool on himself, and his 4 ½ inch cock. "You're… you're really cute Grey," Tanner said.

"Thanks Tanner," Grey said, rubbing his cock. Precum dribbled out and onto Zach's leg. Grey looked at the cock that was already inside of Tanner. Grey saw room for his cock so he took it. Grey pushed his cock into Tanner's already tight ass.

"AHHH!" Tanner yelled out, feeling both of the cocks take up room in his ass. Grey realized that there wasn't much room because Zach took up a lot of space but it could work. Grey felt the walls of Tanner's ass squeeze on his cock. Zach moaned, sliding in and out of Tanner while feeling Grey's cock. Grey cried out. "AHH! OH THIS FEELS SOO GOOD!" Grey yelled.

Grey knew what it felt like to be on the top and he liked it. Tanner was losing his mind. Tanner started panting as Zach's thick and long cock fell further into his ass but Grey's cock added much more to it to make it work. Tanner felt Grey pushing harder into him which showed him that Grey enjoyed this. Grey bent forward towards Tanner and kissed him, reassuring him that it was all right. Zach saw this and smiled.

"I can't believe that you two are kissing and you've been friends since you were born," Zach said. Grey broke the kiss. "I guess it's why it's so meaning full," Tanner said.

Zach laughed. "Ok blondie," Zach said, thrusting more cock into him, making Tanner scream. Grey laughed and thrusted into Tanner. Zach could feel Grey's cock rubbing against his which was a feeling that he loved greatly. Tanner's insides got warmer.

After a straight 5 minutes of fucking, Tanner felt pain starting to kick in. "OHH! IT HURTS!" Tanner said. Zach rubbed Tanner's cock, making him harder and harder. Tanner felt his balls churning.

"You like that Tanner?" Grey asked. "More than you realize Grey," Tanner said, wanting to get another kiss from his friend. Grey gave it to him and kissed Tanner. They made out for a while, kissing passionately. Zach smiled at their love. Tanner broke the kiss when he let out a loud moan.

"Zach… can I cum now?" Tanner asked, "PLEASE."

Zach looked to Grey. Grey nodded. "You can," Zach said, thrusting his cock in and out as he rubbed Tanner's cock. Tanner breathed in and out before he felt it. "OHHH! I LOVE YOU ZACH! I LOVE YOU GREY!" Tanner yelled out before releasing his thick load.

Tanner shot out 5 thick loads from the tip of his penis. Two landed on his body. One landed on his face. The other two fell on Grey's body and they started to fall down into his hole. Tanner panted from his release. Tanner's cum was hot as well, making Tanner moan.

Grey gathered some hot cum from Tanner's body and he ate some. "Dang Tanner. It's really sweet," Grey said, wanting to taste more, "It taste like candy. Zach, we should collect Tanner's cum in jars and drink it sometime."

Zach laughed. "You and your sweet tooth," Zach said.

Grey, speeding up his process, felt his balls churning. Zach did as well. "Zzaacchh…" Grey managed to say before he felt it.

"I'm gonna cum as well," Zach said. "I haven't cummed in a while. It feels like a lot… OHH!" Grey moaned. Zach moaned louder as well, hearing the squishing of the two cocks in the tight watery hole. Suddenly, Grey cummed 3 thick ropes with more dribbling cum coming out. After Zach felt the hot cum take up more room in his ass. Zach tried to hold back but he couldn't. Zach released his load.

13 long thick ropes of white sticky cum splatted out of Zach's cock. Grey felt all the cum spill out and Tanner definitely felt it. Tanner was filled with the hot cum that was coming out. Zach lost it as he shot these loads. Grey kept dribbling out watery cum loads, making Tanner's insides soft and wet.

After Zach finished cumming, cum dribbles out of his thick head. Zach panted, sweating. He put his hands behind his back as he rested with his cock inside of Tanner. Tanner groaned.

Zach could feel the massive amount of cum inside of Tanner. Zach felt something else. He hadn't cummed in a long time (at least it felt long for him) and he had a second round coming.

"Grey… pull… pull out… there's not going to be enough room…" Zach said. "For what?" Tanner asked. Grey pulled out and Zach shot out 9 more loads of thick cum, filling Tanner up. Tanner felt the sudden release and he squirmed with excitement. One after the other, the cum filled Tanner's ass as Zach released everything.

Grey felt more coming out of him. Grey looked to Tanner's mouth and he turned Tanner's face towards his cock. Tanner looked at Grey, who stood above him. Tanner swallowed Grey's cock, sucking on it like it was a lollipop. Suddenly, Grey released 4 loads in Tanner's mouth, his cum amount growing. Zach was still squeezing out cum. Zach released more and more loads into Tanner. Grey shot more cum into Tanner's mouth, filling his mouth. Suddenly, Zach released more loads. 4 huge final loads into Tanner, making the finally a good one. Tanner, who has been filled to his max in two places, started to feel weak and light headed. One. Two. Three.

Zach shot out more and more until he reached his last one. Zach thrusted into Tanner causing him to scream out and Tanner fainted from this excitement. Zach released his last load into the knocked out boy and he pulled out, cock drenched in cum.

Zach breathed heavily at his climax. Cum was still dripping from his cock. "Fuck," Zach said as Grey and Zach backed up from Tanner. They saw that he was knocked out and cum poured out of his mouth and ass.

"You knocked him out," Grey said.

"You mean… we knocked him out," Zach said, smiling at Grey. Grey smiled back. Grey looked at Zach's cum drenched cock.

Zach looked down as well. "Can I take care of that?" Grey asked. "Sure," Zach said. Grey bent down and licked up all of the thick cum that was covering Zach's shaft and head. Zach felt weakened but he enjoyed everything. After Grey finished, he looked at Zach with a full mouth. Zach looked at Grey and smiled.

Zach bent down and made out with Grey, sharing their cum. The kiss was long and passionate. They shared more and more cum, drinking it as they kissed. Once they broke the kiss, they panted. "I love you Zach," Grey said. "I love you too," Zach replied. "That was intense," Grey said.

"You said it," Zach replied. Grey felt something. "What's wrong?" Zach asked. "I need to go pee," Grey said, "I'll be right…"

"Wait. You have something right there," Zach said, pointing at Tanner. "Really? Pee on Tanner?" Grey asked. "Well… if he messes with one Mitchell brother, he messes with the other. You can give him this punishment," Zach said, winking.

Grey smiled and walked forward. "Sorry Tanner," Grey said to the sleeping boy.

Grey picked up his cock and got ready. Grey peed onto Tanner's body, making him glisten. Grey's pee lasted for a little bit before he stopped. "I think he looks good," Zach said. Grey laughed, "Me too."

They looked at Tanner, who was knocked out on the ground, covered in pee and cum.

"What do we do with him?" Grey asked. "Well… we could just leave him here. He's sleeping over right? Well… technically he's sleeping," Zach said. Grey nodded. "Alright," Grey said, smiling.

"Come on. Let's get dressed for bed. You're sleeping with me tonight," Zach said, rubbing Grey's hair. Grey rubbed Zach's shaft and looked up at him. "Alright," Grey said.

The two boys went into Zach's room to change.

"So… how was it?" Grey asked. "Fucking Tanner? Well… it wasn't the same. Like… I like fucking you but man was he nice. You felt the inside of him right. Hot, tight, wet… just like you," Zach said. Grey smiled. "I was raging hard. You don't even know how badly I wanted to get in there," Grey said. "I bet you did. I was the star," Zach said, laughing.

"Of course you were," Grey said. "You cummed a lot this time," Zach said. "Yup. 7 in total. I haven't been able to cum like that in a while. I was really horny and plus… we didn't cum for a while… especially after the crash," Grey said. "Yeah. My cock couldn't control itself. I think I cummed… 26 loads," Zach said. "Holy shit…" Grey said, "Ohh sorry for my language."

"It's okay," Zach said, "I needed that sex. All that was being stored inside of me."

"I need to be filled like that next time," Grey said. Zach laughed. "Don't worry. I want that as well," Zach said.

"You know… I was a little shocked when you slapped him," Grey said. "Yeah… I hope I didn't hurt him but he was in need of it if you know what I mean," Zach laughed, "If he wanted me to cheat on my brother then I was going to dominate and show him that I will dominate."

"You wouldn't do that to me right?" Grey asked, "He was red afterwards."

"I would never hurt you Grey," Zach said. Grey smiled and hugged Zach, pressing their naked bodies together. Their cocks hit each other. "You seemed to have made out with him a lot," Zach said.

"You did too," Grey replied. "I know. They were super soft," Zach said. "Right! I was shocked," Grey replied, "And then you started pounding the living daylights out of him."

Zach laughed some more, "That was good right?" "The best," Grey replied, "I also did some of that. That was my first time being top. It felt nice. But your giant cock sliding against mine was amazing," Grey said.

"It felt like heaven," Zach replied, "We should do that more often with Tanner. Just to make him the slave."

"Yeah. I like having sex with you though. Then you could boss me around," Grey said, smiling. "We can do both. I don't want to cheat on you with Tanner but if you want us to have it with him then it's okay with me but I want you to know that I would never cheat on you Grey. You are amazing and perfect and the best little brother that anybody can have," Zach said.

Grey got tears in his eyes. He smiled. "Thank you Zach," Grey said, kissing him again. The kiss ended shortly.

The boys got dressed and Zach turned on the television. They sat in Zach's bed with Grey cuddling with Zach. "Zach… I think we gave Tanner a night to remember. I mean… he wanted to lose his virginity so he got it from a great guy. I know you would never cheat on me and I would never cheat on you," Grey said.

"Thanks Grey. And yeah… he'll remember this," Zach said, smiling. "I'm happy that you took mine," Grey replied. Zach turned to Grey and smiled.

"I'm happy as well. I could have passed up an amazing opportunity. You're really cute you know that?" Zach said.

"Of course. You only say it like… all the time," Grey said, laughing. "Really? Well… maybe you are just that irresistible," Zach replied.

Zach and Grey smiled at each other and they went in for a kiss before Zach's cellphone rang.

Zach answered it.

"Hello," Zach answered. "Hey Zach. I wanted to tell you and Grey that I'm going to be spending the night at a co-worker's house tonight because there's a lot of work that needs to be done at my job. I hope you guys are alright," Karen explained.

"We're totally fine mom. You get your rest," Zach said. "Alright. Tell Grey that I said I love him and I love you Zach," Karen said. "I love you too mom," Zach said. "Alright bye," Karen replied.

"Bye."

The call ended.

"Mom's not coming home tonight?" Grey asked. "Nope," Zach replied.

"Good…. Because I can do this," Grey said, stripping until he was naked.

"You're right. Good idea," Zach said, looking at Grey's smooth body. Zach did the same.

"You're so smooth. I love that," Zach said, touching Grey's chest. "Let's pick up where we left off," Grey replied.

Zach smiled and went in for a passionate long kiss. The brothers kissed each other in the bed as the night went on. Soft little lips locking with full big ones. Zach and Grey had another night to remember.

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Thanks for reading this chapter. It was super hot for me and I hope it was for you. This series is just going to keep expanding with more and more ideas that I have. I know there was a lot of cum but I wanted to make it hot and they boys hadn't cummed in a while so I decided that it would make since if they cummed a lot now. I hope you all liked it and for those of you who like Grey and Zach doing it with each other… don't worry. There will be more where that came from. Just wanted to spice up the story. Alright. I'll be coming out with the next chapter when I can (which will hopefully be soon). Thanks and bye ;)


	25. See Ya Later Tanner

In Zach's bedroom, Grey was woken up by some moans and groans. "Psst… Zach. Zach wake up," Grey said, rubbing his brother's chest. Zach woke up, still a little sleepy. Zach rubbed his eyes and looked at Grey.

"What is it Grey… it's 5 in the morning," Zach said, checking his clock. "Did you hear moaning?" Grey asked. Zach started hearing it. "That! That moaning," Grey said, looking into the dark room. Suddenly, they both remembered.

They looked at each other. "Tanner," Zach and Grey said in unison. Zach got out of the bed, his flaccid cock swaying with a string of precum leaking out. Grey stood up, his flaccid penis flapping down. They walked towards Grey's room and opened the door, turning on the diming lights. Grey turned down the light so they wouldn't be blinded.

Laying on the floor, Tanner moaned. "It hurts," Tanner moaned, "Badly."

Grey ran down next to Tanner. "Tanner, it's Grey. You're at my house remember," Grey said, looking at his friend. Tanner could still taste the cum in his mouth, still wet. His butt had some cum pouring out. This was the cum that was in the way back of his butt. Most of it was on the floor or splattered on his butt and legs.

"Grey. Hey man," Tanner said, reaching his hand out to stroke his cheek. Grey let him. "You okay?" Grey asked, rubbing Tanner's head and playing with his hair. "Why did you guys let me talk you into pounding my ass. It feels like I stuffed it with a bunch of butt plugs," Tanner said, giving Grey a little smile.

"Well… we kinda stuffed you with our cocks," Zach said, bending down. "Oh yeah… I remember your huge cock Zach," Tanner said, "Look… it's growing."

Grey turned to Zach's cock. It was growing. Zach looked at Grey. "What. There's a completely naked boy on the ground covered in cum and piss who begged us to fuck his brains out," Zach said. Just hearing that made Grey a little hard.

"See," Zach said, looking at Grey's cock.

"What should we do with him? The pee has hardened kind of on him," Grey said. "So that what that smell was," Tanner said. "Yeah… sorry about that man," Grey said, standing up.

"Let's get him in the shower. I'm not going to go back to sleep. It's almost day time anyways," Zach said, picking up Tanner. Tanner was a lot lighter then Zach imagined him to be. Zach picked him up with ease and walked him over to their bathroom.

Grey walked behind them as cum dripped from Tanner's butt. Grey could see the color of the cum. It looked weird. He saw a color difference in it. Suddenly, Grey remembered that he and Zach both cummed inside of Tanner so Grey's cum was mixed with his brother's. Zach's was the more white one and Grey's was more clear.

"Zach, our cum has mixed from Tanner's butt," Grey said, picking some off the ground and licking it, "Taste good. Especially with that nice inside taste," Grey said. "Tell me about it," Zach said, "When I ate his ass out, his insides tasted so good."

"Yeah and his cum is sweet," Grey said, walking closer to Tanner. Zach and Grey approached the bathroom and they set down Tanner. Zach decided to try some butt cum so he fingered Tanner. Tanner groaned before Zach pulled out to taste. "Tastes good," Zach said. "Exactly," Grey replied. Zach laughed.

"Hey Grey. Zach… thanks for everything. I really had fun. Sorry about me fainting… I… It was so great," Tanner explained. "No problem Tanner," Grey said, "We had fun as well and you feel nice inside and out. Great kisser and nice cum taste right Zach?"

"Definitely," Zach said, bending down to turn on the water. Tanner looked into Zach's ass cheeks to see his hole and Tanner drooled.

"The water is starting up Tanner. I'll make it a bath," Zach said. "Thanks," Tanner replied.

"Hey Tanner. Do you taste my cum still?" Grey asked. "Yeah. It's sweet and sour. Wanna taste?" Tanner asked, winking. "Alright," Grey said but he stopped. Zach turned to Grey and nodded and put his thumb up. Grey smiled. Grey went in for the kiss and made out with Tanner. Grey could taste Tanner's mouth which tasted like cum. Grey explored his friend's mouth, tasting everything he can. When Grey pulled out, he smiled.

"Yup… I still can taste it," Grey said. Tanner smiled. "You guys really didn't show any mercy," Tanner said, rubbing his butt, "And thank you Zach for those slaps. Man that was sexy. You being big and dominate… oh yeah."

"Grey… who knew you were so cute," Tanner added. Grey blushed. Zach gave out a chuckle.

After Zach got the bath ready, Tanner got in. Tanner looked at the bathtub. "Sure you guys don't want to get in?" Tanner asked, watching Grey and Zach look at him. "No. We're good," Zach said.

"Do you want breakfast Tanner?" Grey asked. "Uh… sure. Just one request," Tanner started. "Sure. What is it?" Zach asked. "Can I make out with you guys some more?" Tanner asked.

Grey looked at Zach. "Zach's big and strong with big body parts…," Tanner winked, "…but Grey is cute in every way. Both of you are amazing."

Zach felt himself getting hard as well as himself start blushing. Zach laughed, "Thanks Tanner but I think we should slow down a little bit," Zach said. "Yeah. I agree with Zach," Grey said, watching Tanner bathe.

"Aww okay. I guess I'll have to earn those luscious lips," Tanner said, smirking. Grey smiled back. "We'll see you downstairs," Grey said.

Zach and Grey left the room.

Downstairs, Grey sat at the table with all the food in front of him. "Tanner should be finishing," Zach said. "Yeah. Hey Zach… is it just me or is Tanner more needy then before?" Grey asked.

"Well… you seem to have no problem with making out with him," Zach said, a little snappy. Grey looked at Zach. "What is that supposed to mean? Why are you getting mad at me?" Grey asked.

"Well… I don't know… it's just… you seem to not even hesitate when it comes to kissing him... like that crush is suddenly coming out," Zach said, looking away. "Zach… I didn't realize…" Grey started to say. "Well… it's kinda heart breaking… just saying," Zach said.

Grey's eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know that I was kissing him a lot. It just seemed like… well… you were literally pounding him and dominating over him…" Grey started.

"In which you did say that I had no limits," Zach cut in. "Yes but… I just thought that I could get something out of it. I love you and you know that," Grey said.

Zach thought about Grey's last sentence. He smiled. "I know… I'm sorry. I'm being paranoid and thinking the wrong things. Would you forgive me?" Zach asked. "Only if I get a kiss from those nice wet lips," Grey said.

"Wet? They're not wet," Zach said. "Not yet," Grey replied, coming in to kiss Zach. They're naked bodies pressed against each other as they shared this passionate kiss.

They're tongues battled together for a little bit as they made smacking sounds as they came connected and unconnected from each other's lips. Zach overpowered Grey when he felt that Grey was taking over. Grey loved this and he let Zach do his thing. Grey grabbed onto Zach's biceps, which were flexing. Grey felt his butt being held and squeezed. They're cocks rubbed against each other, putting precum onto each other's shafts. They're balls slapped against each other, creating a shockwave of love.

Grey could feel Zach's abs running over his stomach. The hair above Zach's penis was tickling Grey as they kissed. Suddenly, they heard a gasp. Both of the brother's eyes shot open as they turned to the stairs. Standing there was Tanner.

"Oh shit," Grey said. "Language," Zach replied.

Zach looked at the clock. They had been making out for a while, giving time for the naked Tanner to hear them.

"Was I interrupting…" Tanner started. "No… uh," Grey said, thinking of ways to explain this.

"We were… uh… just…" Zach said, thinking the same was as Grey.

"Let's just talk about this when we eat," Grey finally said. Tanner walked down, his cock as hard as a rock from seeing the brothers make out.

Tanner sat down at the table and made his plate, still not believing that the boys that were sitting right across from him were in love.

Zach and Grey exchanged glances, trying not to look away. Tanner sighed to break the silence.

"Go ahead. You guys can make out already," Tanner said. "Tanner… it's not like that…" Grey said.

"Well… it kinda is…" Zach replied. Grey looked at Zach. "Not helping," Grey said, teeth closed.

"Sorry," Zach replied.

"How did this all even happen?" Tanner asked. "Well…" Grey started.

After some long explanation about everything that has happened, Grey finished with the help of Zach.

"And that's the whole history," Grey replied. "So… it just started after you made a bold move of making out with Zach?" Tanner asked.

"Making out is such a strong word judging by the circumstances that we were in when he kissed me," Zach said.

"And Grey… you liked your brother when you both were on the island?" Tanner asked. "Yeah… he showed a lot to me. Opened my eyes. I guess I found it attractive," Grey replied.

Tanner looked at the naked boys. He looked down at his cock. He looked back at Zach and Grey.

"This is a lot to process," Tanner replied. Zach sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to find out but we tried to keep it a secret," Zach said.

"Yeah… I can't believe your mom hasn't pieced the pieces together after the loud smacking that you two made with your lips," Tanner said. "Usually we do that when we're alone… we haven't done that in a while so we just did it," Zach said, "Kinda slipped our minds that you might hear."

Grey nodded.

"Also Tanner… you're like one of the first people to know about this so could you please keep it secret. I love Grey and he loves me and we don't need people finding out about us. I'm sorry that you had to find out but I hope we can trust you to keep it secret and safe. People don't know anyways so please don't let people know," Zach said.

"Well… besides a few people. To name a few… the store lady and the movie guy that beat us up," Grey replied. "Ok… besides some people who really don't matter. You're our first big person that has found out… and you found out on accident," Zach replied.

"I know how you guys feel. I won't even tell my parents that I like dick let alone tell them that I was fucked by two, which felt amazing by the way so thanks for that. It's scary to me," Tanner said.

Grey laughed. "Yeah… our mom has gotten close to finding out but I don't need her knowing… we don't need her knowing," Grey replied.

"Got it. You're secret is safe with me," Tanner said. "Tanner… I'm trusting in you," Grey replied. "Don't worry Grey. Man… you are cute when you are scared. Sorry… got off track. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Tanner said.

Grey saw a certain look in Tanner's eyes that told him everything that he needed to know.

"He won't tell anyone," Grey said to Zach.

"Wait… how do you know?" Zach replied. "I've been with Tanner for my entire life. I know this cute boy," Grey blushed.

Tanner smiled. "Too bad I can't date you guys. Grey… you have an amazing boyfriend who I have felt first hand. Literally. His hand hit my face a lot," Tanner laughed. Zach laughed as well.

"But seriously. He's a good brother and an even better boyfriend. Treat him well because I know he would do the same. Zach… you better not mess with my best friend because I'll beat your ass… just kidding. You'd probably beat mine, pound me, and make me not walk for a week," Tanner replied.

Zach laughed. "That seems accurate," Zach said. "He's not kidding. He can pound the living daylight out of you. I know from experience," Grey replied.

Tanner laughed. "Am I really that huge?" Zach asked.

Tanner and Grey nodded in unison.

"Oh… it had to feel good right?" Zach asked. "Best feeling in the world," Tanner said. "I can second that," Grey replied.

"Alright good," Zach laughed.

"But Zach… make sure you treat him well. Please don't hurt my bff. I love him more than you know… if you know what I mean," Tanner said, adding a little wink. Grey blushed.

"Don't worry. I know… but you don't love him as much as I do," Zach smiled.

Tanner laughed, "Sucks that I can't be one of your boyfriends. Sure you don't want to reconsider?"

Everyone laughed. "Don't worry Tanner. We'll leave some room for you," Grey said.

"Definitely," Zach said. Tanner smiled. "Yes! Second time maybe?" Tanner said. Grey shrugged his shoulders and winked. "Second time," Zach said, smiling.

Everyone started eating. Tanner would take glances at Zach and Grey's flaccid cocks. Zach was maintaining his size around 5 inches while Grey was around 3. Zach caught Tanner looking at his cock.

"You like what you see?" Zach asked. "Yeah. You have some nice foreskin. Can I stroke you for a little bit. Just to see it go back an forth," Tanner asked, "If it's fine with Grey."

"It's okay. It fascinated me as well… to this day actually," Grey smiled.

Tanner did a silent yes before he bent down in his chair to play with Zach's cock. Zach twitched as he felt the hand reach for his semi-hard cock. Tanner stroked the shaft, watching the foreskin peel back and forth. He got his other hand to lay on top of the head before he let the foreskin go back up, capturing his finger. Tanner pulled on it, trying to take it out. It was kinda stuck. "He's got me! The monster cock has me!" Tanner yelled out. Grey laughed. Tanner pulled out, seeing precum follow his finger out as it spilled onto Zach. "Whoops," Zach said.

"Nice," Tanner replied, licking the precum off his fingers. He gathered more on his fingers and licked it. "Tasty," Tanner replied.

"Damn Grey. I can't believe that Zach took your virginity… well… after your complications," Tanner said, remembering the camping story. "Yeah... it was amazing," Grey replied.

"You played it off really well. You would have fooled me about you guys being a couple," Tanner said. "Yeah. We've gotten good at it. Hiding from the public a lot," Zach said.

"It shows. I can't believe that Grey got his virginity taken before me," Tanner said, "How did it feel?"

"It hurt. A lot," Grey said, looking at Zach and laughing, "But I had trouble getting the monster cock down my throat and up my butt."

"At least it wasn't forced into you. You took your time," Tanner said. "Yeah. Zach wanted to play with you like a toy. He loves me too much to hurt me," Grey said, looking at Zach and smiling. "He's too cute. How do you hurt him?" Zach said.

"True. He's pretty cute. That's why I didn't like fighting with him," Tanner said. Grey smiled.

"But… being forced into sex was pretty sexy," Tanner said, rubbing Zach's leg.

"We're you as stretched as me?" Tanner asked. "I don't think so… I'm still kinda tight but I'm getting there," Grey said. "You should see this," Tanner said, getting up.

Tanner turned around and bent down to touch his toes. When he bent down, Zach and Grey could see his butthole opening. It was red inside and more stretched out than the beginning. Zach and Grey could still smell cum coming out, which would probably stay there forever. Tanner let the boys stare as they saw his insides.

"Dang. You're not tight anymore," Grey said. Tanner laughed. "Holy shit Tanner. It's red inside," Zach said. "Yeah. It hurts but it was worth it for my first time," Tanner said.

Grey took a deep breath. "I can still smell the cum. It's probably going to smell like that for a while," Grey said, "After all… we filled you to the max. Well… Zach did most of it. Shooting 26 thick huge loads and all."

"26… damn Zach. You had a lot in there," Tanner said, looking at Zach's balls as he sat down.

"Yeah. I was saving up," Zach said. "Also Grey… you tasted amazing. Your lips, cock, cum… holy shit it was great," Tanner said, "Same to you Zach. You are like the king."

The Mitchell brothers smiled.

"So… will you ever tell your mom?" Tanner asked. "We're not sure yet. That may ruin things for us," Zach said.

"Yeah… I don't do well in bad situations," Grey replied. "That's true," Zach and Tanner said in unison.

"We're taking it slow. You?" Zach asked. "I'm too scared. I don't know what my mom or sister will think. My dad might kick me out," Tanner said, looking down as tears formed in his eyes.

"Aww Tanner. Don't think like that," Grey said, getting up and hugging Tanner.

"I don't even know. I want to tell them. Tell them what I like and all but it might end up to be horrible," Tanner said. "Just… just take it slow Tanner," Grey said.

"Yeah," Tanner said.

Grey, Tanner, and Zach talked through their meal, talking about various subjects in the main subject of sex.

After they finished, Zach, Tanner, and Grey hung out on the couch. "So… what next?" Grey replied. "Well… I have to leave soon. It's twelve thirty and I'm leaving at one," Tanner replied.

"What! That sucks. I don't want you to leave," Grey said. "It's fine. I don't want to get in the way of you two anyways. When I leave, you might have sex," Tanner said.

Zach looked at Grey and laughed. "Having it with you got all the cum sucked out of me. I need to refill. Breakfast should take care of that," Zach said.

Tanner laughed. "Alright then. But… I really had fun. Like… really really had fun," Tanner replied.

"Same here. That was hot Tanner," Zach said. "Hope we can do it again sometimes because we could probably work something out right Zach?" Grey replied.

"Yep. It'll happen soon," Zach said.

Tanner smiled. "Can I get a hug?" Tanner asked.

Grey nodded and Tanner hugged Grey, taking it all in. They stood up while hugging and Tanner held on. Tanner's fingers dug into Grey and he pressed himself against his friend. Tanner's left hand rose up some of Grey's hair to smell it. Grey felt his friend doing this and he looked at Zach. Zach just laughed. Grey looked down to Tanner's butt and smiled. Zach nodded.

Grey waited as Tanner grinded their cocks together. Suddenly, Grey rose up his hand and slapped Tanner's ass. Tanner let go, rubbing his butt, laughing.

"Alright… I deserved that," Tanner said. "No it was nice. Thanks," Grey smiled. He looked down to his stomach to see some precum from his taller friend. Grey tasted it, smiling. "Sweet," Grey said.

Tanner smiled and he turned to Zach. Zach stood up, leading the hug. Tanner grinded with Zach, getting passionate with Grey's brother. Tanner's face landed in Zach's chest as his stomach grinded with his abs and cock. Zach's cock spit out some precum as Tanner grinded. Tanner squeezed Zach's butt before letting go of the hug, fearing another smack.

"Thanks you guys," Tanner said, gathering some more of Zach's sweet and sour precum. It tasted just right.

"Tanner. I really wanted to say something. I know you like me and Grey but I have a strong feeling that you're going to find someone. Who wouldn't like you?" Zach said, patting Tanner's hair.

"Yeah. You have straight teeth, sexy pink nipples, dirty blonde perfect hair, nice body textures, and a nice cock and butt. You're perfect in my eyes and I will always love you. I think Zach and I will be like… friends with big benefits," Grey said, smiling.

Tanner smiled and blushed. "Guys, you're going to make me cry. Thanks," Tanner said, "I'll be seeing you guys soon right? Another hang out soon right?" Tanner asked.

"Of fucking course," Zach said, laughing. Tanner laughed.

"Alright. Wait… Grey… I just realized something. Did you used to have a crush on me?" Tanner asked. Grey breathed in and exhaled. He nodded.

"Yes! I knew it! Fuck yeah!" Tanner yelled, dancing as his cock and balls bounced around, slapping together. Grey laughed. Zach shrugged while smiling.

"What can I say… you're irresistible," Grey said, "Like me."

Zach and Tanner look at Grey. "Am I really wrong?" Grey asked. "Not really," Tanner and Zach said.

Before they knew it, Tanner got a text. He could hear it from upstairs. "Oh… my mom's outside probably. Let me get dressed and I'll go," Tanner said, walking up the stairs. Zach and Grey followed so they could be dressed appropriately.

After the boys got dressed, they walked downstairs. Tanner had everything that he brought with him. "See you guys soon I guess," Tanner smiled, "Thanks for everything. Really."

Grey and Zach looked to each other and smiled. They both leaned down to kiss Tanner on his cheeks. Tanner felt both of them as a smile grew on his face. When the boys pulled back, his cheeks were red as he was blushing.

"You two just know how to make people happy," Tanner smiled. "We try," Zach said, rubbing Tanner's hair.

"I'll miss you pounding buddy," Zach said. "I'll miss that big cock down there," Tanner said, groping Zach's bulge in his pants. His hand shot away after feeling it as he looked at Grey.

"Sorry. It's going to take time to get used to you two being a thing," Tanner said. "It's fine," Grey said. "I didn't mind it," Zach replied. "Cool," Tanner said. "Well… see you guys later," Tanner said.

Tanner opened the door and he walked out. Grey and Zach could see Tanner's mom in the car. She waved to Zach and Grey as Tanner got closer to the car. "BYE TANNER!" Grey called out. Tanner turned around and smiled, teeth showing. Grey smirked.

Tanner got in the car and drove away, waving.

Zach shut the door.

"You have some pretty nice friends Grey," Zach said, playfully pushing Grey a little bit. Grey laughed. "I guess he was good after all. I was worried that you wouldn't like him," Grey said.

"He's great but you're better," Zach said, kissing Grey lightly.

Grey and Zach talked the rest of the day, teasing each other. They talked about Tanner and being with each other. It went smoothly.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know I skimmed over the whole injured thing with the boys but I didn't want all this fun to be ruin because of the casts. They will be healing and the casts will be taken off in the next chapter. (I know it's not accurate with time and all but some time passages will not appear in this series fully because it will take too long). Hopefully you all understand. Thanks for reading :D


	26. InGen's Mystery Project

Zach and Grey were hanging out on Grey's bed the day after Tanner left. It was Saturday so their mom was home. Grey was wearing a white tee-shirt with grey underwear while Zach was only wearing white underwear.

"Hey Zach. What do you want to do today? It's only seven thirty in the morning," Grey asked.

"I'm not sure Grey. We shouldn't have any sex because mom's home so… you know," Zach said. "Yeah. I know what you mean," Grey replied.

Grey looked out the window. "Hey Zach… wanna go to the movies?" Grey asked, "Or maybe the stores around it?"

"I guess. We can just look around," Zach replied.

"Alright," Grey said. "We can go around 10 o' clock," Zach said.

"Got it," Grey replied.

"Cool," Zach said, rubbing Grey's cheeks. "You have the softest cheeks," Zach smiled. "I know," Grey said, smiling as he loved the feel of Zach's hands.

"You're too cute," Zach said. Grey laughed.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the closed door. "Come in," Zach called out.

Karen stepped inside the room. "Oh Zach you're in here. Alright good. I just wanted to tell you two that I'm going to be going to the hair salon to get my hair done and then I'll be getting food to stock up because some people like to eat all of the food. Not naming any names but I'll point fingers," Karen said, laughing as she pointed at Zach and Grey.

Grey smiled. "Food is good what can I say?" Zach replied.

"Yeah until it's all gone," Karen laughed, "Alright. I'll be gone for a while. You two occupied?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take Grey to our favorite shopping center. Just to subdue our boredom," Zach said. "Yeah," Grey replied.

"Alright. You two have fun," Karen said, walking out of the room. After a minute or two, the brothers heard the garage open and the car drive off.

"Mom is always working isn't she," Grey said, watching the car drive off from the window. "Yeah…" Zach said, looking at the bulge in his underwear. It was semi hard and around 5 ½ inches. Grey sat back on his bed and watched the television in front of them. Suddenly, Grey saw the bulge.

Grey smiled at a sudden thought. Grey reached his hand out towards Zach's dick and he grabbed onto it, smirking. Zach looked down. Grey could feel the big body part twitch in his hand. He felt the head growing and swelling up as the balls churned with cum. Grey rubbed it, his hand going over some thick vains. "What's going on here?" Zach asked, smiling.

"I'm just a little bored and well… mom's out of the house so…" Grey looked at Zach's underwear. He started pulling it down with his other hand, starting to see pubic hair, "… can I?"

"Of course. What's mine is yours… sometimes…" Zach smiled. Grey giggled. "Alrighty then," Grey replied, pulling Zach's underwear down until he saw his brother's big thick white long cock. Grey smiled at it.

Grey picked it up as it flopped. "You're not fully hard yet? It's huge and long and kinda hard but I don't feel a lot of stiffness," Grey said. "I've been noticing that as well. When it's hard it also has a little squishiness to it but it's all good," Zach said, "It gets rock hard when it's played with though."

Grey licked his lips, "This has been through a lot. In a lot of holes," Grey said. "It's favorite is yours," Zach teased. Grey glossed his finger over the top of Zach's cock head. He stretched the foreskin around, putting his fingers inside.

Zach jittered with happiness. Grey found precum seeping out. He gathered some and spread it around the top of his brother's cock. Zach smiled. "Nice and wet. Can I get it more yet?" Zach asked.

"What's the magic word?" Grey teased, squeezing Zach's cock. "Please baby," Zach replied. Grey smirked.

"I love you," Grey said as his face got closer to the cock. Suddenly, Zach felt a pair of lips kiss his head. Grey gave Zach's cock a series of kisses while holding the base of his cock. These kisses started to turn into making out sessions with the cock head and before he knew it, the head was being engulfed by his brother.

"Ohh yeah Grey," Zach said, putting his hands behind his head, flexing his arms. Zach watched the television as his brother took care of him. "Ahh… I needed this. I missed your… oh shit… I missed your lips. Those soft… ahh… those soft sweet lips," Zach said, enjoying Grey's lips going up and down his shaft. Zach's cock head twitched in Grey's mouth.

Suddenly, Zach heard his phone ringing. Zach had to pull Grey's mouth off of him, which was hard because Grey wanted to stay on him. Grey reached out his hand to grab onto Zach's cock when he started walking.

Zach looked down and smiled. "I'll be back. I got to answer this," Zach said. Grey's thumb rubbed his shaft for a few seconds before he released his brother's cock. "Alright. I just really want it," Grey said.

"I know. I want your lips on it," Zach smiled. Zach walked towards his phone as his cock swayed side to side and between his legs.

Zach noticed his mom was calling. "Hey mom…" Zach said, starting the conversation.

Meanwhile, Brooke walked down the street to see her house. She saw her dad walking into the house. "Dad!" Brooke called out. Brooke's dad turned around. He was tall and slim with some muscles showing. He was well built and shaved. He looked like a scientist with his hair being messy. Brooke's dad is named Henry.

"Hey there Brooke," Henry said. "Hi dad. How's the project going?" Brooke asked.

"All is going according to plan… but… I need some test subjects. It's becoming more and more hard to find people," Henry said. "What even is this project?" Brooke asked. "It's top secret Brooke. You know that but… well… let me show you. Come inside," Henry said, walking his daughter inside.

Brooke followed her dad down into the basement. Henry turned on the lights in the dark room. Brooke saw blueprints of machines and chemicals with lists and charts and various other things. "The experiment is very testy. I should be getting the tubes in soon. The serum will fit nicely inside," Henry said.

"I know working with InGen is secret and all but you can't tell me anything?" Brooke asked. "I can tell you about the patients. We need two people to do this work. It doesn't matter about the gender. These two people are going to be injected to help create the experiment. It is now testable," Henry explained.

"What are you trying to do?" Brooke asked. "Well… one of the people are going to be the breeder and the other will be the carrier and the deliver," Henry said. "What are they going to produce?" Brooke asked.

"Dinosaur eggs," Henry said, smiling. "Dinosaur eggs!" Brooke said, a little louder than usual. "Shh… don't tell the whole neighborhood. But yes… dinosaur eggs. The serum will make the breeder's sperm temporarily used to create dinosaurs. I know… it's weird but this is the next step of InGen," Henry explained.

"Interesting. So… dad… you said that you're having trouble finding people to do this right?" Brooke asked. "Yeah…" Henry said, intrigued by Brooke's words.

"Well… I might just have the right people. You remember the Mitchells right?" Brooke asked. "Of course. That son of a bitch Zach dumped you right," Henry said. Brooke laughed, "Yes he did. I think he can volunteer… along with his brother… Grey."

"I like where this is going," Henry said. "When do you need them by?" Brooke asked.

"Anytime soon… now would be great actually," Henry stated. "Well then… call up InGen. We're going to pay the Mitchells a little visit," Brooke smiled.

Meanwhile back at the Mitchell household, Zach was getting a blowjob from his brother after his mom ended the call. "Oh fuck Grey," Zach said, smiling. Grey mumbled in Zach's cock, laughing. Suddenly, Zach felt his balls churning. "Ohh… shit Grey. I… it's… I'm cumming!" Zach yelled out, shoving his cock down Grey's throat before he cummed 9 thick loads of cum in Grey's mouth, filling it so much that Grey shot up from the cock to cough.

Grey started coughing with cum in his mouth, coating the sides of his mouth, down his throat, and all over his teeth and tongue. Grey had to spit out some cum onto Zach's balls and cock to swallow the rest.

"That… was… amazing. I was… wasn't… expecting that," Grey replied, drinking the cum that was in his mouth. Zach scooped some up and ate some of his cum. "Meh. Doesn't taste the same. You're tastes better," Zach said, trying to taste his own cum more and more. Zach cleaned his own balls off by eating all the cum as Grey swallowed the majority of it in his mouth.

Zach watched his brother get cum from the corners of his mouth, reaching his tongue out to gather it up. Zach stuck out his fingers to make Grey suck on them to clean them off. Grey did this, licking them and sucking them to make them wet and nice.

"Thanks little bro. I really needed that," Zach said, exhaling after the sentence. Grey laughed. "I needed to drink something good. You're cum is my favorite drink," Grey replied, giggling.

"Same to you," Zach said. Grey laughed. Suddenly, they heard some cars coming into the neighborhood. Zach got up and looked outside. He saw some black shady looking cars parking around their house area. Grey looked outside as well. "What are they doing?" Grey asked. "I'm not sure… this is getting weird," Zach replied, putting on some underwear and some pants.

Suddenly, they saw some army looking people get out of the vans. "Zach… I'm scared. They're holding a battling ram type thing. They were clearly going towards their house.

"Grey… we need to hide," Zach said, "They're coming towards out house."

Grey started to cry. He was scared for his life. Zach was getting worried but he stayed strong after seeing his brother. "Grey. I need you to be strong. Come on. We survived Jurassic World. We're strong," Zach said, "You're stronger than I am."

Grey gave Zach a little smile before they heard a loud sound that shook the walls.

BAM!

With one swing of the ram, the door broke down and people stored in. Henry walked into the house. "Search everything," Henry said, "Find Zach and Grey Mitchell."

The guards ran through the house to find the brothers. Zach ran into the closet to hide while Grey ran under his bed. The guards busted into rooms and walked around downstairs. Suddenly, they heard many footsteps. They walked into the bathroom, their mom's room, Zach's room, and then they walked into Grey's room. Three guards walked into Grey's room to look around. Suddenly, Grey heard the closet open loudly and he heard Zach being grabbed.

Zach tried to fight back but he was pushed down onto the ground, hands cuffed behind his back, and they put a bag over his head. Grey made a gasping noise which revealed himself. Grey felt the bed being picked up and him getting dragged. The last thing he saw was a bag going over his head.

Suddenly, Grey felt something. He was moving in a truck. Grey couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. He decided to say something.

"Hello?" Grey said. "Grey! You're here!" Zach said. "Zach! Where are we?" Grey asked. "I guess were in a truck. I can't move a lot," Zach replied.

"Me neither," Grey said, "I'm scared to be honest."

"Me too Grey," Zach said.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. They didn't know what time it was but it wasn't on their mind. They were wondering what they did wrong and what's going to happen to them. Suddenly, they heard doors open and then close. After a couple of seconds, they heard the back of the truck open and then they heard people talking. Someone took off both of their masks, which blinded them because of the light.

"Bring them into the lab," Henry said.

Grey and Zach were pulled away into the lab. Zach turned to the side of the wall to see the InGen logo. "InGen?" Zach said, almost whispering.

Before the boys knew it, they were taken into separate rooms. Zach was shoved into a room to be strapped down. He was shirtless with his legs and arms spread out. They also took off his shirt and he was only in his underwear. "What's going on? I want to see Grey!" Zach yelled. The guards were unresponsive as they walked out of the room and stood outside of the room's door. "Hey! I'm talking to you! What is this!" Zach yelled.

After a little bit of yelling, the door opened. Zach looked up. Henry walked inside.

"Who the fuck are you! Where the fuck am I!" Zach yelled. "Just so you know… these walls are soundproof," Henry said, "Also… call me… the doctor," Henry said.

"Okay… what is this?" Zach asked. "An experiment," Henry replied, walking towards the machines that were around Zach. "Okay… where's my brother?" Zach asked, "I want to see him."

"You will… in due time. Also… you'll be doing some other stuff with him when we're done," Henry said. "What… alright… anyways, what did I do? What did Grey and I do to deserve this?" Zach asked.

"Nothing. Just… we need test subjects for our new experiment. See… this is the new era of InGen. Yes… InGen. From Jurassic World. Also, we needed test subjects to start this experiment. We needed a breeder, which is you, and a carrier slash deliver, which is your brother. We are making a new species of dinosaurs," Henry said.

"Great. I should have known. So what does Grey and I have to do. What am I breeding?" Zach asked. "Dinosaurs," Henry replied, starting up the machines. "What!" Zach yelled.

"Yes. Did I stutter? We are going to inject you with a serum, temporarily changing your sperm to make dinosaur babies. Then, you are going to have sexual intercourse with your brother, ejaculating into his ass and thus starting the process in which your brother will start… well… pooping out dinosaur eggs. The process for the dinosaur breeding will take a short time so we can get these out. If all goes well, we may have a new line of dinosaurs. Smarter. More skilled. Higher in the food chain. Human dinosaurs," Henry said, "Imagine."

Zach started struggling. He didn't know who this guy is or how much this would hurt or really anything about this whole thing. "Get me out of here!" Zach yelled. "Shut up boy," Henry said, slapping Zach across the face, hard.

Zach's face grew red. "I'm going to kill you!" Zach yelled, struggling. Henry simply laughed. "Pitiful," Henry said, "Your brother knows everything about this. I already told him about everything. Oh and… you might like this… but… we will be injecting you," Henry started before he was interrupted.

"Why would I like being injected by a complete stranger? Kinda sounds like your drugging me," Zach said.

"Let me finish boy. So, we're going to inject you differently than your brother Grey. Since Grey is going to be carrying and pooping out the eggs so he's going to be injected differently. By the way, the serum that we are injecting you with speeds up puberty to make you bigger but you will still grow at a normal rate so you will only get bigger. To simplify it, you will grow like puberty was sped up but then throughout your puberty life, you will keep growing as well, bigger than usual. It's not artificial. It's natural," Henry said. "So… you're going to make me bigger but then when I age throughout puberty than I'll keep growing?" Zach asked.

"Yes and your brother are going to be enhanced. Grey will be tested on shortly," Henry said, smiling.

"Don't hurt him! Please! He's… I… he's special to me," Zach said, "Please don't…"

Zach got his face slapped again. "Ow!" Zach said, feeling that slap badly. "I don't care about you and your brother. This project is my life and I will make sure it works whether you like it or not," Henry said.

"So… what are you going to do to him?" Zach said in an angry mood. "Well…" Henry started, picking up a clipboard on the table to read to the strapped almost naked teen. "Grey is due to have his nipples, butt, butthole, cock, and balls injected to grow them. He will be able to get a bigger butt hole to squeeze out the eggs, bigger balls to produce more cum to feed the babies, which his nipples will also do, and a bigger butt for your pleasure… Zach," Henry said.

"You're a monster," Zach said. "Thank you," Henry replied, smiling.

"So what are you doing with me?" Zach asked. "Well… since you are the breeder, you need to be more… attractive in the eyes of your brother," Henry started.

"Grey liked me for who I am," Zach said. "But when he gets pounded by you… you need to be matching his standards," Henry said, "So… you're getting some nice enhancements."

Zach watched as Henry looked him over. "Okay… you're getting your muscles a little bit bigger to please Grey and then you're getting some injections in your balls and in your cock to make them bigger and make them produce more cum. For your muscles, you're getting the injection in one place then it will spread to look good. It will be natural. Also… it says that you will get a bigger butt and nipples to make it look nice," Henry listed.

"Fuck," Zach said, getting mad.

"Oh and Zach… these are permanent," Henry said. "I figured that," Zach said.

"Good. Well… I need to pick up the serums and I'll be back to start the test. Grey is really excited by the way," Henry said, grinning, clearly lying. "I hate you so much!" Zach yelled out, getting mad and flexing as he tried to get out of his restraints.

Henry simply laughed. "You're a good looking teen Zach. You should be happy to get better looking," Henry said. "I don't need people to make me look good. I also don't need people to make my brother look good. We're good looking by ourselves," Zach said.

"That's nice but I still don't care. I am going to be pleased with you and Grey. I can tell," Henry said, walking towards the door.

Zach looked around at the machines. "I'll be back to experiment with you and Grey. This is going to be fun. Also… you're going to be awake," Henry said, "And it might hurt."

Zach got mad and he tried to get out of the restraints. He was losing strength.

"This is going to be grand Zach. You don't see it now but you will be featured widely across the world as the breeder of this advanced race. You and Grey. Just realize everything that will be happening right now. It's going to be amazing," Henry said, opening the door. "Oh… and here's a camera of your brother. Sound and all," Henry said, pressing a button on the wall. A screen appeared to move towards Zach from the ceiling. It showed Grey in the same situation. "You two can talk and see each other. Have fun," Henry said, before leaving the room.

Zach and Grey watched each other from their screens… and they were scared for their lives as well as each other's lives.


	27. The Effects

Zach looks at the screen. Tears start to build as he sees his brother in the exact same position that he is in, shirt and pants off with his arms and legs being strapped down. Grey was looking at Zach through a screen as well.

" _Zach… are you there?"_ Grey asked. "Grey! Are you okay?" Zach asked, frantically.

" _Not really. The doctor told me everything. I'm… I'm scared Zach," Grey said._

"It's going to be okay Grey. You're stronger than I am," Zach smiled, trying to reassure his brother. Grey laughed a little bit, still a little scared, _"You always say that."_

"It's pretty true. You can be strong and brave at times. It's… kinda attractive… but really… you're amazing and I want to make you feel great in tough situations," Zach said.

" _Alright Zach. Thanks,"_ Grey smiled. "No problem. Hey Grey… whatever happens… I will always love you," Zach said.

" _I will always love you too as well Zach,"_ Grey replied, smiling. Suddenly, Zach heard the door open to Grey's room. He watched as the doctor walked inside with a suitcase. _"Hello Grey. We're going to start the procedure. Let's turn off this camera so you're brother doesn't see,"_ the doctor said, clicking a switch on the wall to turn off the camera.

The camera went black, making Zach worry about his brother. Zach waited, staring at the black screen with tears falling down his eyes. "Grey…" Zach said to himself, quietly.

Zach wasn't even sure what to think. One moment he was getting this amazing blowjob from his cute brother slash boyfriend and then cars come at the front of their house, break it down, and kidnap them. Now he and Grey are being experimented on. Zach was scared. What did his mom think? How was anyone going to find them? Will they live through this process?

Zach's mind was racing with these questions and it was killing him. He needed to know the answers but there was no way. He was stressing himself out because his brother was getting injected with the serum. Zach was next. He didn't know what to think or what to do. For once in a long time… Zach was defenseless. He had no plan… no power… nothing. He and his brother were lab rats and they were scared.

After a while, the door opened. Zach turned around as much as he could to see the doctor with the same suitcase that he had in Grey's room.

"Hello Zach," the doctor said with an evil smirk. "Zach… Grey is asleep and he has been injected already. All is going according to plan. We should be seeing results in the next 24 hours. Now… it's your turn," the doctor said.

"I know I can't get out of this but… will I been asleep?" Zach asked. The doctor walked over to his desk and opened the suitcase, slipped on some gloves, and turned around. "Asleep? Ha. No," the doctor said, picking up a needle. The doctor grabbed a little tube and he pushed the needle inside, gathering the serum. Zach started to sweat.

The doctor walked over to Zach with a full needle. He smiled at Zach. "You're sweating over your nice muscles. Wonderful," the doctor smiled.

Zach gave him a fake smile that it didn't even look like a smile. It was more like an angry look. "Just get it over with," Zach mumbled.

"Alright then," the doctor said, "Where do you want to be injected first?"

Zach thought of the places that were on his list. "Doesn't matter," Zach said.

The doctor picked up another needle. He put the serum into that one as well. Both needles had a lot of serum. "One for each of your balls," the doctor said.

"That's a lot for some little balls. They're around the size of golf balls," Zach said. "Big ones at that," the doctor said, squeezing Zach's growing bulge. Zach shivered.

"You know Zach… when I mentioned that you would be having sex with your little brother… you never rebelled against the idea. I guess there is some incest going on at home then isn't there… I mean… most people would hate the idea of having sex with a relative," the doctor smiled.

Zach got angry. "Cute couple. Bet he's going to love your new look," the doctor said.

"Go to hell," Zach replied. The doctor laughed. "This is going to be fun," the doctor said, yanking Zach's underwear down. Zach's 6 ½ inch semi hard cock plopped out, falling between his legs as precum seeped out.

"Excited?" the doctor stared. He picked up Zach's cock as gave it a squeeze, precum dripping out. "I like it. Impressive for a boy your age," the doctor replied.

"Bet I'm bigger than you," Zach teased in a mad tone. The doctor didn't say anything. "Well!" Zach yelled.

"Alright… alright. I'm around 5 ½ inches when I'm really hard," the doctor replied.

Zach couldn't help but laughing. "5 ½ ? That's pretty sad coming from you man! I'm bigger than you and I'm not even hard," Zach replied. The doctor got angry.

"Grey is almost as big as you! He's 12," Zach laughed. The doctor got angry and he grabbed one needle.

Zach was so busy laughing that he didn't see the doctor lift his cock higher to look at his balls. Suddenly, he felt pain.

"AHHH!" Zach yelled, looking down as the doctor injected the serum into his right tentacle. Zach was painting hard. Sweat beads formed on his forehead. He saw the rest of the thick serum be injected before the doctor pulled out. The doctor patched the small hole in his ball sack before grabbing the other tentacle and injecting that one with a different needle.

Zach was in pain. This hurt more than he expected. After the doctor patched up the other hole, he saw Zach's balls start to churn. The doctor smiled.

"Now… let's get to that cock," the doctor said, grabbing another needle and filling it.

"One big dick for an even bigger dick," the doctor said, looking at Zach as he filled him.

"Fuck… oh shit," Zach said, winching with pain. "Alright," the doctor said, flicking the tube of the shot, "Let's do this."

The doctor picked up Zach's cock and looked at it. He grabbed onto the shaft and he plunged the needle into the middle of it, squeezing all the serum into it, fast. Zach could feel his cock being filled. It hurt a lot. Like… a lot.

"AHHH! FUCK!" Zach yelled, feeling the serum. Once the doctor finished, he pulled out, patched up the hole, and filled another needle. "See… we're almost done," the doctor said.

The doctor looked at two filled needles. "Let's do those muscles," the doctor said. Zach, recovering from the three shots, looked at the two needles. "Wait… you said that I would need one shot and it would spread…" Zach said.

"I know but… this will be more fun," the doctor said. "What's so fun?" Zach asked. "Seeing you in pain," the doctor said, walking over to Zach. The doctor looked at Zach's flexed biceps and he stuck the needles inside, squeezing out the serum. Suddenly, Zach's muscles flexed with pain. "The serum should spread," the doctor said.

He filled up two more. Two more needles were left in the suitcase. "Let's see those nipples," the doctor said, walking back to Zach. He shot Zach with the needles in each nipple, filling them. Zach struggled but he was losing strength. "Oh… those are going to be nice," the doctor said, squeezing his nipples.

"Oh… and by the way… the serum makes you sleepy," the doctor said.

The doctor walked over to the control panel. Zach's vision was getting worse. He was going to fall asleep soon. "Alright. Let's flip you over," the doctor replied, pushing a button on the controls.

The whole board that Zach was strapped to started to turn upside down. Suddenly, Zach's butt cheeks were pointed in the air. The doctor smiled. He grabbed both of the needles. Suddenly, Zach woke up more when he felt each cheek getting injected. He bit his lower lip in pain. After the doctor was done, he slapped Zach's ass and turned around the board.

Zach was going to fall asleep. He was in pain and he was sweating a lot. He looked sore. "Goodnight Zach Mitchell. Hope you sleep well," the doctor replied. He opened the door and guards walked inside, unstrapping Zach. Zach fell to the floor, naked. The guards picked up the tired body.

"Put him next to his brother. To the cells," the doctor said.

Zach was picked up by two strong guards and walked out of the room. Zach looked behind the guards and the last thing that he was the doctor laughing. Suddenly, his eyes closed.

It was nighttime when Zach woke up. He looked around in his cell. It had bars around it and it looked like prison.

"Zach! You're awake!" Grey said. Zach looked around. "Don't worry. Your eyes will adjust," Grey replied.

"Grey! I… I feel like Han Solo coming out of carb… card…" Zach tried to pronounce.

"Carbonite," Grey smiled. "Nerd," Zach replied smiling, "But you're my nerd."

Grey blushed. "I'm sore," Zach replied. He rubbed his arms as his eyes adjusted. He felt cold. "It's really cold in here," Zach said.

"The windows are open. We're butt naked," Grey said. Zach realized that he was naked.

"Yeah… those fuckers," Zach said. "Do… do you feel any different? I know the doctor said that it could take up to 24 hours but you know… since you're older you might feel the change faster," Grey said.

"Not really. I'm just really sore because it hurt like a bitch. Damn that was torture," Zach replied.

"He didn't show any mercy," Grey replied, rubbing his butt. "Well… I kinda pissed him off when I joked that he was smaller than me when I'm semi erect. He's only 5 ½ inches," Zach said.

Grey laughed a little. "Good job. He deserved it. Plus, you are huge," Grey said. Zach smiled.

His eyes went back to normal. He got to see his brother. "I missed your cute face," Zach said.

"I missed your sexiness," Grey replied. "I really want to kiss you right now," Zach smiled.

Grey giggled. "Hey Grey… whatever happens… we will be by each other's side right? We have to get used to these adjustments so… it'll take some time," Zach said.

"I will be by your side. I'm scared though," Grey replied. "That's why I'm here," Zach said.

Grey smiled.

"AH!" Grey said, winching from pain. Zach looked at Grey, frightened. "Grey!" Zach yelled. "It's… AH! It's okay. I… I'm just… the injections," Grey replied. All Zach could do was watch his brother change.

Zach noticed his brother growing in the places that he was injected. It grew naturally and it didn't even look freakish. He looked fine… just a little bigger… like puberty hit early… just like what the doctor had said.

Zach remembered that the doctor said that it would be like puberty was sped up but as they grow up through their teenage years after this experiment, they will continue to grow. Zach watched patiently, trying to ignore his brother's screams. Zach noticed that he was crying.

"Grey! Be strong!" Zach yelled. Grey held his stomach. Zach could see the first thing start to grow. His balls. His balls jumped around as he flailed on the ground. His balls grew as the sack hung a little big lower. His balls grew to be the size of large grapes. Zach's eyes widened as he watched. Grey's nipples were next. His nipples grew from medium light pink nipples to medium large light pink nipples.

Even though his brother was in pain, Zach started to enjoy it. His balls looked sexy and in need of some sucking and his nipples were amazing. Grey screamed as he felt another growth.

His cock.

Grey's cock was fully hard, reaching out at 4 ½ inches. Suddenly, Grey could feel his cock growing. Now… he was getting harder and harder until he reached 5 and a half inches in length. Zach was shocked but he ended up smiling.

Grey moved around, hurting. He got into the doggy position, butt facing Zach as his cheeks were spread open. Zach saw Grey's butt getting bigger and looking smoother and softer. Zach smiled as it looked natural and sexy. His hole widened to be a little looser. Zach had a feeling that his cock was going to be so big that Grey would need his butthole to be bigger, which is happening. His butthole opened up more, getting wet and opening and closing at Grey's will. Suddenly, everything was done. Grey felt powerless and he laid on his back, groaning. Grey's cock shot up, pointing to the ceiling. He was as hard as the cell bars.

"Holy shit," Zach replied, looking at Grey.

Grey looked at Zach, getting up a little bit. "Do… do I look like a monster?" Grey asked. "No… no… you… fuck," Zach started. He was at a loss for words.

"You're like an angel," Zach replied, "Everything looks natural. It looks like you went through puberty a little quicker than normal but you'll grow. You're really sexy Grey," Zach smiled, staring. Grey knew Zach was telling the truth.

"You really think so?" Grey asked. "I would pound and eat that nice plump ass every day. All day every day," Zach said, drooling. His nipples looked nice and soft as well as his bigger private parts.

Grey looked at his nipples, squeezing them. "They're nice," Grey replied. "Yup. I can't wait to suck them," Zach said. Grey laughed. He suddenly noticed his balls and his cock. "Oh man! It's bigger," Grey said. "They're like large grapes instead of medium grapes," Zach replied, "And your cock is a little thicker with a little more length," Zach replied. Grey smiled.

"I like it. Now… will you be able to suck me?" Grey asked. Zach laughed. "I can suck anything," Zach said.

Grey smiled. Suddenly, Zach felt something. "Oh shit," Zach said before he let out a loud yell. Grey started sweating as he watched his brother go through what he went though.

Zach groaned and moaned with yells coming out. Grey say what grew first, his muscles. Grey could see Zach getting more ripped. His biceps getting bigger and his triceps and his traps. His abs were more defined with his v-line. His chest was bigger. Next, almost instantaneously, his nipples got bigger. Now, they grew to being bigger than big. It looked thicker and looked smoother. Grey noticed the size difference. He remembered when he first saw Zach's nipples and now he smiled at their new bigger size. They did look natural. Next was his butt. It wasn't as big as his brother's but it was big. He looked soft and thick which made Grey happy because he would soon feel what Zach feels with his butt.

Zach yelled out. "My… my… AHH FUCK! BALLS!" Zach yelled. Grey's attention shot down to his brother's golf sized balls. Well… they were golf sized. Zach was massaging them, trying to subdue his pain but Grey had a clear view of his brother's balls. They grew fast and they were as big as X-large eggs. "Holy shit," Grey said quietly, feeling bad for cussing but he couldn't help himself.

"AHH!" Zach said, grabbing his balls, squeezing them. Squeezing them only showed their size to Grey. "Whoa," Grey replied.

Zach's hands shook as they rose from his balls. They soon grabbed onto his shaft, which was raging to get hard. Grey had never seen Zach get hard so fast. "SHIT! FUCK! SHIT FUCK!" Zach yelled as he got hard. Before he knew it, Zach's cock was at its 8 ½ inches and it wasn't done. "AHH! OH! GREY!" Zach yelled, growing. Precum spilled out, covering his growing cock head and seeping to the ground. His cock grew. It grew. Past 9 inches, 9 ½, 10 inches, 10 ½ inches… and Zach was screaming the whole way. His girth grew in size as well. From being around an inch and a half in girth… he grew to 2 ½ inches in girth. Grey stared at his brother.

"GREY! AHH! IT HURTS!" Zach said. Suddenly, he grew to 11. 11 inches. Then he stopped growing. Everything was done. The effects stopped working. They finished. "Ahh… ah…" Zach said, ultimately falling onto the floor. Zach was sweating heavily. He looked like he jumped into a pool. He looked around, dozy. He felt a little light headed but he was going to be fine.

Zach looked at Grey, turning his head. Grey had his mouth open, staring at his brother. "Is… is it over?" Zach asked. Grey nodded, mouth hanging open. "Zach looked at his body. "Whoa. I look nice," Zach said, twisting his nipples and rubbing his abs. "Not bad," Zach said.

"I love them," Grey replied, "Nice butt as well."

Zach squeezed his butt and smiled. "But… I have to say… you're balls and cock are the best," Grey replied.

Zach grabbed his cock and balls, not even looking at them. Right when he grabbed them, he felt the difference in size. "Holy shit!" Zach yelled, looking at them. Zach's cock had grew and so did his balls. "It's… it's huge," Grey said.

"I've actually heard that they could get this big but I have never seen one this big," Zach said, looking at it. "It has to be like 11 inches or something and these balls… damn. They look like eggs… just a little bigger," Zach said. Grey felt his cock getting bigger. "I need you Zach," Grey said. "Fuck me Grey," Zach replied.

Zach winked at Grey. "Don't do that. You're gonna make me cum," Grey replied. Zach laughed. "I'm glad that it's over," Zach said, looking at his cock, squeezing it. "It's thick," Zach said. "Nice," Grey replied.

"Wonder how it feels like to be in that warm big ass," Zach said, rubbing his cock head. "I wanna taste it first," Grey replied. Zach laughed.

"So… you like it?" Zach asked. "Yeah. I think its fine," Grey replied. Zach laughed.

"The doctor is going to make us have sex," Grey replied. "I guess it will be our little treat," Zach replied, "If we get some privacy."

Grey nodded, "Yeah."

"We should sleep. They might wake us up early," Zach said. "Alright," Grey replied, sitting on the makeshift bed. It wasn't a great bed but it was something. Better than sleeping on the floor. "Goodnight sexy Zach. I love you," Grey replied, smiling.

"I love you too... always. Night baby Grey," Zach replied, smiling back. Grey blushed before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Author's Note:

Hope everyone is fine with the size changes. Zach's cock took me the longest to think about but he had to get bigger and make a difference so I made it 11 inches. Hopefully that's good enough to everyone because I think it's going to be good and it's long and thick enough to make it seem like the injections did something. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	28. Just The Beginning

Grey woke up as he heard the door open. His nipples were hard because it was cold. Zach woke up, his flaccid cock was laying on his leg with some precum on it. Zach's flaccid cock once was 4 inches but now it was 5 ½ inches and 2 inches thick. Grey looked at his cock which was around 2 ½ inches long and a little thicker around 1 inch.

Some guards walked in the room and they open the boy's cell doors. Zach stands to his feet, covering his privates as Grey follows suit. The doctor walks into the room and smiles at the boys. "You two look good," the doctor said. "Fuck you," Zach replied.

"Charming," the doctor said. "What are we to do now?" Grey asked.

"Well fuck each other of course. You two should be happy about that though. I think there was some incest going on before this all happened," the doctor said, smiling, "Send them into the room."

The security guards walk towards Zach and Grey and they drag them out of the door. The doctor stopped Zach from leaving. He looked at Zach in the face and smiled. The two guards were holding Zach's arms and he was staring back at him, angry. The doctor reached his hand towards Zac's chest and squeezed it.

Zach twitched a little as the doctor rubbed his nipples. His cock started to grow from the connection. Zach felt his abs being tracked by his fingers until he felt the doctor's hands around his cock. Zach's thick shaft felt semi hard, feeling squishy as well. His head grew in size. "You're puberty cycle was pretty nice. Can't wait to see some great results. Your brother must be happy," the doctor said.

Zach was shoved away to the room.

The two naked boys walked into a room. They had to admit… it was pretty decent. It looked like a romantic living room with a king sized bed and sofas, couches, a huge tv screen, mints, etc. It was like a dream house… and they were being forced to have sex in it.

"Zach… do you think they are watching us?" Grey asked.

" _We are watching you! We can also hear you!_ " a voice said, which was the doctor.

"We can't even have privacy?" Zach asked out loud, not sure where they could see them.

"Nope. Now… let's set this project into motion," the doctor replied.

Grey faced Zach. "Just… don't be scared. I'll go as easy as I can but you have to give me time. I've never been this big," Zach said.

Grey nodded. "Thank you Zach," Grey replied.

Zach smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, showing off his bigger biceps and armpit hair underneath. Grey also got a little smell of Zach's musk, which turned him on. Zach smiled as Grey smiled. Zach ran his fingers through Grey's curly longer hair before grabbing the back of his head and leaning in for a kiss.

Before the observers knew it, the boys were making out.

In the little operation room, the doctor was with other supervisors of InGen, watching the boys.

"I knew they had a thing for each other," the doctor said. A woman supervisor smiled. "Good work," the woman said.

Back in the room, the boys made out, feeling each other up. Zach made sure to grab onto the bigger butt that Grey had while Grey felt Zach's chest, nipples, and arms. Their kiss was turning into a make out session, breathing hard and really meaning it. Soon, the brothers forgot all about the people watching them, which seemed weird at the time but they didn't care. Zach walked Grey to the bed, not releasing him from his grasps and his lips.

To tell you the truth, Zach missed Grey a lot. The past day had been hard on them so he was relieved to have sex with him. Grey felt the same way. Grey was also excited to feel Zach's bigger cock in his throat and butt but he also feared it. It was a weapon in itself.

Grey and Zach fell onto the bed, releasing from their kiss to land side by side, right in each other's faces. Grey started laughing which made Zach laugh. Their faces were very close. Zach smiled after he finished laughing.

"You… Grey Mitchell… are my greatest love. I will love you always and I want you to know that because I think you are the best thing that has happened to me. Even though we don't get along at times or bad things happen, I want you to know that I will love you no matter what because not only are you my brother but you are my boyfriend and I live for that. Grey… I may be the bigger person but you are strong. Stronger than you realize and knowing that… well… it makes me so happy," Zach said. Grey smiled, tears forming.

"I… I love you too Zach. You are the best brother in the world and an even better boyfriend. You are always treating me right and putting up with my behavior issues at times and you are always going above and beyond with me and I really appreciate that. From the bottom of my heart, whatever happens from this day forward… I will always love you as well as be by your side," Grey replied back, making Zach have tears in his eyes.

"Kiss me baby," Zach said. "You don't have to ask me twice," Grey replied before feeling the soft sensation of Zach's full lips on Grey's smaller ones. Zach loved those lips to death and feeling them made him happy.

Their bodies rubbed together as well as their genitals. Zach felt Grey getting hard and poking his shaft. Zach smiled at the bigger cock. Grey felt Zach's semi hard cock oozing out precum.

Zach released his lips from Grey's to kiss down his neck. Grey tingled with excitement as his neck felt the full lips going down him. When Zach reached the chest, he kissed on it, making it wet and shiny with his spit. Grey started to giggle and sweat from the excitement. Grey felt his nipples get kissed and then put into his brother's mouth to suck on them, feeling them up. Grey moaned as Zach kissed him and licked him down. Zach traveled to Grey's stomach, kissing him up. Grey rubbed Zach's chest as he did this, which made Zach grow harder.

Grey could feel his older brother's big cock head poke his leg, which made him tingle as well. Zach released his mouth from his brother so he could get his favor returned… and Grey delivered.

Right away, Grey shot for Zach's chest, hands on the chest and lips on the nipples. They were bigger… bigger than last time so he really had fun with that.

As the doctor watched the brothers, he started getting hard. "Wonderful," the doctor said.

Back in the room, Grey squeezed Zach's biceps as he smelled his armpits, licking them as they smelled fresh. "Grey… isn't that gross to you? I mean… I don't mind it but no girls would do that to me," Zach asked. "Nothing is gross if it deals with you," Grey said.

Zach smiled as Grey went to work on his stomach, going through the more defined ab muscles, not missing any spaces.

Zach moaned out loud, wanting to let his feelings out. His big full soft lips opened up, making the supervisors horny, men and women alike.

"Fuck Grey!" Zach said, having his cock reach the 8 ½ mark. Grey looked to Zach's cock, which was growing past its usual size. "I'll suck you first alright baby… just so you can well… get ready," Zach said.

Grey smiled. "Bring it," Grey said.

Zach watched Grey as he laid back onto the bed, his 5 ½ inch cock standing straight up. His large grape sized balls fell towards his butthole as they hung. Zach grabbed onto Grey's shaft and stroked him, causing him to moan and groan. His cut cock felt amazing in Zach's hand, rubbing him, causing precum to seep out.

"Ohh Zach," Grey let out. Zach licked his lips, getting them wet and smooth. He looked at Grey's throbbing cock, in need of some lips which Zach was going to provide.

Zach wrapped his lips around Grey's head, sucking his cock head and going down. Zach had to admit, with Grey's growth, it was harder to suck him now. Grey felt Zach's lips go lower and lower on his cock. Grey yelled out and grabbed Zach's head and pushed it down.

Zach felt the cock of Grey touch the back of his throat and he gagged. Grey looked down to Zach's throat.

"You okay?" Grey asked. Zach rose from Grey's cock, showing a lot of spit on his brother's shaft and Zach licked his lips with spit on them. "It's fine Grey. I just… I don't usually suck people so it's more of a shock but I love your dick," Zach said.

Grey smiled. "Alright tough guy," Grey said, rubbing Zach's hair. Zach went back at his brother's cock.

Zach pushed down to the 4 ½ inch mark. Grey moaned out as Zach grabbed onto his balls to move them around. The supervisors and the doctors watched as the young boy received a blowjob from his brother.

Zach pushed himself to go further, ignoring any gag reflexes. Zach finally made it to the 5 ½ inch mark where he was smelling the 12 year old boy musk. Zach smiled with the cock in his mouth, which wasn't easy but he tried. He went up and down, lathering up Grey's cock for fun. Grey moaned and groaned as he received the amazing blowjob.

When Grey felt Zach coming up from his cock, he opened his eyes. Right before he was going to say something, he immediately closed his eyes and moaned after Zach licked his balls. Zach popped one ball into his mouth and then the other, sucking on the sack. Grey moaned after feeling Zach moan, vibrating his balls. Grey rubbed his nipples, wanting more and more of Zach.

Zach popped out both balls, making a popping noise when they exited his mouth. Suddenly, Zach grabbed the sack around the end part where it fell from the cock. He looked at the balls, which were coming out of his hands and he kissed them. They were smooth and soft and sweet with sweat.

After Zach stopped making out with his younger brother's balls, he laid back, cock laying on his leg. "My turn," Zach grinned. Grey opened his eyes and smiled. His genitals soaked from spit. "My favorite part," Grey said, feeling his balls churning. He really wanted to cum but he held it back.

Grey looked at the cock that Zach had, it was fully hard, all eleven inches standing tall. Grey had the same scared look on his face when he first sucked Zach. Zach noticed this and smiled.

"Somethings never change," Zach smiled. "What?" Grey asked. "You're look. You looked at me with the same look when you first sucked me. You're scared," Zach said.

"Am not," Grey replied, lying of course. "Grey… you don't have to lie. I love it when you show me your emotions. I respect that," Zach said, running his fingers through his hair. Grey smiled, laughing a little. "Alright. Maybe a little," Grey replied, squeezing Zach's cock. Zach flinched, "Ohh… you're a tease," Zach said.

Grey laughed. "Let's do this big boy," Grey said. Zach smiled as Grey's mouth went closer to his cock. Finally, Zach felt the hot smooth lips of Grey wrap around his cock head, forcing himself to get lower. Grey was having fun, he knew if he didn't deep throat it, Zach wouldn't be mad, which relieved a lot of pressure. Zach knew Grey was having fun by his eyes.

"OHH GREY!" Zach yelled out, kind of turning on Grey. Grey moaned into Zach's cock, making it vibrate as his adventurous tongue explored the long thick shaft. Grey could feel Zach's body tense. Grey put his hand on Zach's thigh, stroking it. Zach calmed down, smiling.

Grey decided to stroke Zach as he sucked the top part, going lower and lower. His other hand squeezed and fondled with his brother's egg sized balls. "Mmm," Grey moaned, tasting the precum coming out of Zach and into the back of his throat. Grey was getting lower and lower, having already mastered the deep throating technique… kind of.

Zach decided to help Grey out, so he pushed his head farther down, forcing Grey to take more into his throat. Grey let out a gag before laughing a little. He smiled at Zach with the big cock in his mouth.

Zach moaned and moaned as Grey went farther and farther.

In the observation room, the doctor watched intensely. "These boys are going to make a fortune," the doctor said, smiling.

Back in the room, Grey was lower than expected, forcing himself to cross the nine and a half inch line. Zach was amazed. "Push my head down," Grey managed to mumble, causing Zach to understand and do just that. Zach pushed onto Grey's head, making him go farther. Grey could smell the ball sweat which made him want to go more. He grabbed Zach's juicy ass and smashed his face into his pubic hair, getting all 11 inches in. Zach and the observers were amazed. Grey was straining badly. He was gagging, his eyes were red, he was shaking, and some tears dripped from his eyes but the cock was inside of his throat, sitting there, throbbing. Grey licked the thick hot shaft and grabbed his brother's balls, squeezing them.

"FUCK GREY! AHH! OHH! YES BABY!" Zach yelled out, grabbing the bed sheets. Grey went up and down, always hitting the hair of Zach, enjoying every part of this fun experience.

After going up and down, it was time for anal sex. Grey lifted off of Zach's cock, slowly, getting the thick cock out of his mouth, spit all over it. It was super slippery. After Grey got to the head, a pop noise came out as he popped it out of his mouth. "Ffffuuuucccckkk…" Zach managed to say.

He picked up his big cock and slid it in his hands, spit lathering his palm. "Nice job baby," Zach said, wiping away Grey's tears and moving the bangs out of his eyes. "Can I get a kiss?" Grey asked, shaking a little.

Zach didn't even respond because the kiss happened right then and there. They connected, making out on the bed. The boys deserved this and they knew it. Zach opened his lips for Grey to enter, feeling the younger boy's tongue explore. Zach battled Grey's tongue, resulting in spit going everywhere. When they unlocked, their lips were lathered.

"Alright baby. You ready?" Zach asked. "I… I think so…" Grey said, nervous. "You're going to do fine," Zach reassured. Grey smiled. "Alright," Grey said.

Zach turned Grey around, getting a great view of his ass. He smiled at it and spanked it.

"OW!" Grey yelled out. "Sorry… couldn't resist. It's just so big and juicy and… amazing," Zach replied, squeezing the cheeks of his brother. Grey laughed until he felt something. A face was pressed against his butt and he felt a person inhale. Zach was smelling Grey, licking his hole and enjoying everything. His hole was soft, warm, and it had increased in size, mainly due to his large cock. Zach ate Grey's ass, letting go of everything at the moment to enjoy his brother.

"Ohh Zach. Ohh brother. Big brother," Grey said, moaning. Grey would feel a few pinches on his butt every once in a while but most times nothing would happen. Grey enjoyed this.

Once Zach felt that he sucked, bit, and kissed Grey's butt enough, it was time for the cock's turn to have fun. Zach lifted up his cock and looked at it. Grey turned around to see his brother slap his cock against his hand to make slapping noised. Immediately, Grey was turned on.

"Lay on your back… I want to see your cute face," Zach said.

Grey did as he was told, laying on the bed facing Zach. Zach bent over and got face to face with Grey. "I love you," Zach whispered. Grey giggled, "I know."

Zach kissed Grey before letting the real fun begin. Zach looked at the wet hole and at his wet cock. He aimed his big cock head at Grey's hole and fired.

Zach entered Grey, feeling the soft squishy insides of his brother. It was hot and wet, just as he liked it and even though Grey's hole was expanded, it still was tight and wrapped around him.

Zach watched Grey's face as he winched with the huge cock in his butt. "Ohh! This feels good! This feels soo good!" Zach yelled, grabbing onto Grey's legs as he thrusted himself into him, feeding the hungry ass. "OHH! AHH ZACH! SLOWER!" Grey yelled out.

Zach didn't realize that he was pounding Grey. "Oh sorry Grey. Just got excited," Zach said, going slower, barely even doing anything.

Grey felt Zach's speed low down by a lot. "It's fine Zach. You can pick up the intensity a little," Grey said, smiling.

Zach smiled back. "Cool," Zach replied looking down at Grey's bouncing balls that were slapping against his cock, making some sexy noises. Zach forced more of his thick cock into Grey's butthole, stretching it more than it already was. Grey moaned out as he felt the length and the thickness enter his hole.

Zach pounded Grey faster and faster, feeling the wet squishing sounds as he entered. Grey closed his eyes and put his hands to his head, grabbing his hair. Zach grabbed Grey's sides as he pounded his brother.

"Oh… Zach! Oww! Yes!" Grey yelled out, vibrating from Zach's huge cock in his ass. Zach grabbed onto Grey, squeezing him hard. "Ohh Zach!" Grey yelled, letting Zach know that he was hurting him.

"Oh shit Grey. I'm sorry it's just… damn… you feel fucking nice," Zach said, slapping Grey's ass. Grey smirked a little bit which turned into a full on smile.

Zach grinned and bent down towards Grey's face, cupping his cheeks. Zach made out with Grey as he slowly pressed his dick into his brother as he made out with him. Zach's balls slowly fell as they stretched when they got hot and sweaty. His balls pressed against Grey's butt hole. After Zach pulled back, he got back to pounding.

Grey's balls giggled up and down as his boyfriend pounded his ass. "Ohh yes Grey. Fuck! Oh your insides! Oh fuck! I'm gonna pound you baby!" Zach yelled out, smashing into Grey. What Zach couldn't hear was Grey crying. Grey loved the feeling but it was hard to take in the eleven inches of his brother in one short burst. He had already told Zach to slow down but he was just going to let Zach take his ass.

Zach smashed into Grey, putting all of his cock in him and when he pulled out, only his cock head stuck in the butt of his boyfriend.

After at least ten minutes, Zach finally felt something churning in his shaft and balls. "Ohh Grey! I'm gonna… fuck! I'm gonna…" Zach yelled out.

In the observation room, the doctor smiled. "Cum," the doctor simply said, almost whispering it.

Zach cummed into his brother's ass, shooting out so much cum that it was like a flood of water being released from a dam. Zach shot out one powerful shot after another, shooting cum in his brother. Zach couldn't stop and he got worried because a lot was coming out of him. Zach felt weak but he didn't stop. After his cum rate slowed down and finished, he had shot 20 thick white loads into Grey's baby plump ass.

" _Zach. See the butt plug. Plug that into Grey before the cum seeps out,_ " the doctor said, watching intensely.

Zach forced himself to grab the plug and he lodged it into Grey, stopping any oncoming cum from coming out. Zach flopped onto the bed, panting. He realized something. Grey hadn't said anything. Zach shot up, freaking out. He looked to his brother, who wasn't moving.

"Oh fuck! Grey! Grey wake up!" Zach yelled, tears running down his eyes. Zach shook his brother, trying to wake him up. He felt his neck, checking for a pulse. Zach didn't know what to think. Maybe his brother went into shock after the sex because of the experiments or maybe he died. That freaked Zach out to the point where he ran to the other end of the room.

Zach started breathing heavily. The door to the room opened as the people grabbed Grey. The doctor put his fingers next to Grey's mouth. He felt some breath coming out of his mouth. "He's alive. He must have passed out Zach," the doctor said, walking towards the boy who was pressed against the wall. The doctor looked at Zach's cock, hanging at full length between his legs. It was getting squishier though but it was still eleven inches.

The doctor smiled. Zach looked down at his cock. "You made me a monster," Zach said. "I did no such thing. I simply… uh… upgraded you that's all," the doctor said, "You just need to learn how to control your enhancement."

Zach saw some guards walking behind the doctor. "Good job Zach. You will be able to talk with Grey soon. He'll be harvesting some goods as well. Good work and I expect to see better results in two days. Make more cum Zach," the doctor said.

"How do I do that? I might be all out," Zach said. "That seems like a 'you problem'. Guards… you know what to do," the doctor said, walking away as the guards grabbed the naked teenager and pulled him away. The doctor smiled as he walked towards the door with the guards behind him, holding Zach.

"This is just the beginning," the doctor announced.


End file.
